


Instincts

by bythemoonlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Hate to Love, Lacrosse Player Derek, M/M, Mates, Mechanic Stiles Stilinski, Shy Stiles, Slow Build, True Mates, real wolves au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 49,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythemoonlight/pseuds/bythemoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your stuck with the person you hate most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Although this will mainly be in Stiles POV some chapters are in Derek's POV, each Chapter will have whose ever POV's name in it.

Love.

 

It’s such a simple word. Four letters, one syllable. It rolls off the tongue with ease and isn’t complicated to spell.

 

The meaning of it, however, is what really gets people.

 

Love can mean many different things.

 

To some, it means nothing. It's a word that's just thrown around like it has nothing behind it, no hidden message that's supposed to make another person feel the same way. It's a lie that people use to get an upper hand on someone, to manipulate and drain them of something the other person can use. And to the people they use, when they find out, the feeling of love withers and crumbles until they're incapable of feeling it anymore. To those people, love doesn't exist.

 

But to others, love is everything. It's what they live on, survive on. Every day they feel love. A kiss, a hug, a whisper in the ear - anything that shows love is what they thrive on. They crave to touch and feel the one they show their love to, whether it be family or the one they'll share in a relationship with, to make them feel that strong of love that they feel.

 

Throughout my life I'd pondered what love truly meant to me, or where I belonged in these two groups. Did I think love was worthless and nothing more than a fantasy? Or did I survive on nothing but love?

 

I'd never really known love, so I couldn't decide where I fit in.

 

I couldn't realize that I was already head-over-heels in love, long before I was even old enough to know my name.

 

I was destined to love.

 

And to love someone who wouldn't and couldn’t love me back.

 


	2. Stiles

_Darkness. I saw darkness._

_Feet pounding against a floor made of earth._

_Trees flying past me, dark blurred shapes in the foggy night._

_Cold sweat clung to my skin like dew to grass._

_I was running. Not running from something, just running._

_I felt free at last._

 

And then, I blinked.

 

"Stiles," someone was saying. "Stiles?"

 

I blinked again, nearly blinded by sudden harsh light hitting my eyes. A tall, shadowed figure was standing in front of me, blocking out some of the light but not all. I felt like someone was watching me. Blinking again, I saw my vision blur, then refocus.

 

I was sitting in school, in the middle my last period History classroom.

 

Looking around, I saw the confused faces of teenage students all turned in my direction. They looked as bewildered as I felt. What's going on...?

 

"Stiles," a voice in front of me said sharply, causing me to jump slightly. Looking straight in front of me, I saw the shadowy figure start to lighten until it was a face I could recognize. It wasn't a dark shape of a person anymore; it was my History teacher, Mr. Yukimura.

 

"Stiles," he asked loudly to catch my attention, "Are you alright?"

 

I looked up at his tall, broad-shouldered form, unable to answer. Swallowing nervously, I watched as his black eyes zeroed in on me suspiciously. My voice was gone; I tried to squeak out a reply, but eventually just nodded.

 

Mr. Yukimura didn't look convinced, but eventually turned away. "See me after class," he muttered quietly, sounding strangely worried.

 

As he went back up to the front of the room, I felt my face start to burn. I looked down at the wooden surface of my desk, feeling so embarrassed I wanted to bash my head into it. _Why me?_ I thought angrily. _Why does this always happen to me…_

 

I sat for a long in my fidgeting in my seat, nerves making my hands shake. Trying to keep them occupied, I absentmindedly ripped at a frayed corner of my notebook but they still trembled like crazy. I had just blacked out in front of the whole class for god knows how long. _Great… Well done Stiles,_ you may as well have just labelled yourself as the weird kid for the rest of your high school career.

 

The end of class finally came, with the bell ringing loudly my anxiety grew. While everybody gathered up their things and left, I remained seated, quivering hands folded haphazardly in my lap. Here we go, I thought, feeling dread stir up in my bones.

 

Mr. Yukimaura walked towards my seat, all the way in the back of the room, from the front. He had his long-fingered hands clasped behind his back; his aging, lined face was serious. "Stiles, I have a few questions," he began.

 

I nodded, unable to talk. My throat was suddenly very tight.

 

"What happened in class today?" He stopped walking jut a few feet away from my desk, hand still behind his back. "You were just sitting there, staring off into space. What was it?"

 

I shrugged, feeling myself cringed. "I-I don't k-know, sir," I stuttered out.

 

He cocked his head to the side. "Were you thinking?"

 

"No," I admitted almost silently. "I just... saw black."

 

To my surprise, he just nodded. He wasn't yelling at me or being harsh like I'd expected. But what he said next really surprised me.

 

"Stiles, you are aware that this is the third time you've done that this week?"

 

I paused, mind going blank. "What?" I asked, incredulous.

 

"I've seen you do it two other times just this week." He fixed a stern glare, but before I could ask any questions or say anything, he glanced at his wristwatch. His eyes flicked back at me. "Stiles, I recommend you find out what it is. Now go, or you are going to be late for tryouts."

 

Tryouts... shit. That the last place he wanted to be. I didn't even want to be on the team. Yeah I loved lacrosse. I was good at it and I had trained all summer long to be great but I wasn't coordinated enough. Since taking a growth spurt during the summer I was left with limbs way too long to have any control over.  was a disaster waiting to happen. I simply sat there as he turned and strode casually back to his desk, too stunned to even move. When Mr. Yukimura sat down in his chair and looked up in my direction again, he made a shooing motion with his hands towards the door. "Go on," he urged.

 

Gathering up what little wits I had left, I picked up my books and scrambled up from the seat of my desk. My legs, suddenly shaking, would barely hold me as I stumbled over to the door and exited Mr. Yukimura's classroom.

 

_I can't believe that happened, I thought to myself, confused.What was even going on? And how could that be for the third time this week? I don't remember any other time-_

 

"Hey, watch it loser!"

 

I was suddenly thrown to the side and jerked out my wandering reverie. My books flew out of my hands, spilling in a pile of papers and pens all over the floor. "Hey!" I cried, feeling my hands ball up into fists. Anger was boiling in my veins and everything about controlling my anger went out the window. "What was that-"

 

The moment I looked up I wished I have never said anything. A tall strong-jawed senior boy stood in front of me, chest puffed out and chin held high. His hands were nearly the size of my head; feeling my eyes widen, I took a step back. "You wanna talk back again, freshman?" he spat viciously, bright gaze burning down onto me.

 

I shook my head and hurried to pick up my things. Spinning on my heel, I nearly tripped as I started down the hallway-

 

_Smack!_

 

_Thud._

 

I ran straight into someone once again. My thing did't clatter to the floor this time, but theirs did. I heard a loud thud as a heavy book hit the floor of the hallway. Gasping in shock, I heard a string of apologies fall from my mouth as I looked up to whoever I ran into.

 

The most gorgeous blue eyes stared down into mine.

 

_Oh, god._

_I didn't._

_Did I really just run into... Him?_


	3. Stiles

Derek Hale.

 

The tall, broad shouldered boy stood not only three feet away from me, cold blue eyes locked on mine. His smooth tanned skin glowed in the school's fluorescent lights, his messy but yet styled hair glinting sharply. His angled face was set in a blank expression as he stared me down.

 

I could feel my whole body tremble; I started to go weak at my knees.

 

_Say Something!_ my brain screamed, but I couldn't even think of anything. I stared, dumbfounded.

 

Derek was still looking at me, those dark eyes glinting shades of greeny blue in the light. And then he frowned.

 

"Watch it, Kid."

 

Contempt made his perfect face contort into a sudden look of disgust. Tearing his gaze away, he rushed past me, slamming his arm into me as he went. I was knocked to the side and staggered to regain my balance. He was gone in a matter of seconds. My heart gave a painful pang, and i sighed. I glanced back just as Scott went around the corner at the end of the hall- my eyes fixed on his fitted black t-shirt and dusty blue jeans before they disappear. The look he had given me right before he had left replayed over and over and wouldn't stop. His words echoed in my brain; _Watch it, kid._

 

The bell rang loudly; signifying that tryouts had already started. Cursing softly, I try to dispel the sinking feeling that was growing in my chest and hurried off down the hall. Throwing my books in my locker from the last class, I grab my lacrosse stick and run toward the boys locker room. Mentally preparing myself for what is to come next. I was going to be quite late and shook my head clear of all thoughts of Derek and my weird incident in my last class. As I step into the boys locker room, it's empty. Great, I am the last one out.

 

As I run out onto the field a dozen eyes flicked to me, including a set of blue eyes which bore into my brain. Coach Finstock's droning voice stopped and he stared at me in cold expectancy.

 

All thoughts of Derek Hale vanished in an instant, which I was grateful for. Now all I had to worry about was lying my way out of detention.

 

Tryouts went surprisingly well, I knew I had the talent. I worked my ass off with my dad and uncle to be as good as I am. It's just I am not always in best control of my feet.

 

I walked home with my only friend, Scott while he rambled on and on about the new girl that had taken his fancy. I had no real intention of listening but instead occupied myself with replaying todays events over and over in my head. I tried to concentrate on other things- like the fact I had somehow weaseled my way out of a detention or Alison (the girl who Scott had known for a total of five minutes but was head over heels about already)- but those words kept coming back.

 

He kept coming back.

 

I sighed, wishing I could just forget about it. It didn't help that I had nothing else to think about. I rubbed my forehead, a splitting headache began to pound against my skull. Great, I thought glumly, just what I needed...

 

Sapphire irises once again filled my mind; my headache worsened with every image of them. My mind was yelling, _stop it!_

 

I eventually gave up fighting it, the effort too much to bear.

 

I gave into my thoughts... like I always did.

 

I was hopelessly in love with Derek, after all.

 


	4. Derek

_Darkness. I saw darkness._

_The rough earth beneath me was cold and damp._

_Blurry outlines of trees flew past me as I went._

_The sun had not yet come up, but I was already running._

_And suddenly-_

_Smack!_

 

I blinked and looked around as I came back to awareness.

 

Someone small stumbled back a few feet after colliding with my rock-hard chest. We both stood in the middle of the main hallway in school, blocking everyone else's path as they tried to hurry past. I didn't even move, but whoever 'd ran into struggled to keep themselves upright from falling. They finally found their balance and looked up.

 

Our eyes me, and time seemed to stand still.

 

Stiles Stilinski.

 

Big, amber eyes stared into mine, widened in sudden realization of who he'd just run into. His brown hair fell across his pale-as-porcelain face, but he didn't bother to brush it back. HIs small frame had stared to quiver slightly; the dark blue t-shirt he wore seem too big. His full, light pink lips trembled.

 

I blinked, seeming to snap out of my daze again. Disgust replaced blood as it flowed through my veins. I felt the corners of my mouth pull down in repugnance, and finally I began to move to step around him. "Watch it, kid," I spat. My arm knocked into his shoulder and nearly made him fall over.

 

I didn't look back as I swiftly walked down the hallway. I could imagine Stiles - the stupid, wimpy little freshman - still standing there, frozen, watching me hurry away from him. Those big amber eyes on my back the whole way, staring like always did.

 

The thought made me shiver; I pushed it out of my mind.

 

I felt a small hand suddenly slip into mine. Startled from my angry thinking, I jumped and looked up in surprise.

 

A light sweet chuckle greeted my ears, and when I looked up I was met by a blindingly gorgeous smile and deep chocolate eyes locked on me. Beautiful brown hair was flipped attractively over one narrow shoulder. "Hey," a lilting voice said gently.

 

Every ounce of my disgust I'd felt before vanished, and I felt my mouth turn up in an automatic smile. "Hey," I murmured back to Paige, my best friend and long-time girlfriend. I tightened my grip on her hand as we walked down the hall, lacing my fingers with hers.

 

"What was that about before?" Paige asked as we neared the boys locker room.

 

I raised an eyebrow. "What was what about?"

 

She rolled her eyes and grinned, "You know Der. I saw you run into that freshman in the hallway, look at him like he was chopped liver, shove into him and then stomp away like a two year old."

 

I shook my head and sighed, feeling that look of disgust creep back into my features. I grumbled, "Paige, you know I can't stand that kid. And he ran into me, not other way around."

 

"Well, whichever way it was, I am just saying it wasn't nice," She chided. I just rolled my eyes.

 

We stopped at the entrance to the boys locker room. I turned to face her but I was still holding onto the disgusted look- which made PAige frown deeply. "You're so mean, Derek," she scolded.

 

"Hell if I care," I muttered honestly. "I hate that stupid brat."

 

"Why?"

 

I gritted my teeth. I didn't want to tell Paige why, especially here in school. It was too, well, _creepy_ to talk about period. I didn't want to blurt it out right then and there. She stared at me expectantly though, pressing for an answer with her gorgeous eyes.

 

Luckily, the bell sounded of its cacophonous ringing and I was able to steal a quick pick on the lips before hurrying off to get changed. _Saved by the bell,_ I thought to myself, grateful that I hadn't had to tell her why I hated Stiles Stilinski.

 

It would be very awkward to explain to anyone- especially your girlfriend of three years - that I knew he was in love with me.


	5. Stiles

He caught me staring at him.

 

Again.

 

I quickly looked down at the book in my lap, trying to make it seem like I wasn't gawking at Derek sitting a few tables away from m in the school library. He was sitting alone, calmly reading some sort of novel when he'd glanced up and found me abandoning my book to look at him. My heart pounded and my hands shook as I attempted to turn the page. _Now he's seen you staring. Awesome, you loser._

 

As I mentally cursed and degraded myself, I tried to tune out the sound of Derek's chair scraping against the library floor. The defending pulse of blood rushing through my ears couldn't drown out his shoes hitting the waxy linoleum. I knew he was coming right for me; his hulking frame loomed in my peripheral vision like an ominous storm cloud on the horizon.

 

Panic seized my chest, and before I fully knew what I was doing, I was slamming shut the book I held in my sweaty hands and pushing up out of my chair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scott coming even closer, his glower extremely threatening. I needed to get out of the library before he came any closer-

 

"Hey, kid," I heard him spit out suddenly. I froze where I stood.

 

Apparently, he was a lot closer than I thought he was.

 

Well, shit.

 

I slowly turned around.

 

Derek stood a short distance away, his python-sized arms crossed and brows furrowed murderously. Those ice blue eyes I'd always received a glare from certainly didn't spare me now. His defined jawline struck out even more as he clenched his teeth angrily. I shifted nervously, trying to calm my stuttering heartbeat and shaking hands. It wasn't like he was going to beat me up or somthing. We were in a school library; he wouldn't do anything. At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

 

After standing there for nearly a minute in complete silence, Derek finally spoke. "What's your problem, kid?" he growled.

 

I swallowed the growing knot in my throat. "W-hat?" I stammered dumbly.

 

He rolled his eyes, and the top lip curled up disgustingly. "You know what," he snapped. "Why the hell do you keep staring at me?"

 

Glancing around the completely empty library like it held the answer Derek was asking for, I struggled to answer him. "U-uh, I-"

 

"Oh, forget it," he interrupted, shaking his head. "JUst get out of my way."

 

Derek suddenly shoved a hand out at my chest and pushed. I felt his hand hit me-

 

And I gasped.

 

My entire body was suddenly alight with tingling, like fireworks were going off under my skin. Warmth spread out from where his hand touched- a contagious wildfire that burned everything in it's path. I felt it from the top of my hair to the tips of my toes. Stumbling back, away from his still outstretched hand, I clutched my burning chest and fought to keep from falling over. What was that...?

 

"What the hell?" I heard Derek exclaim. I looked up sharply to see him grabbing the back of one of the library chairs, his hand on his chest also, his hand on his chest also. A grimace married his perfect face as he nearly doubled over. "What... The..."

 

Suddenly, he looked up.

 

There was the horror of a sudden realization in his eyes.

 

"Oh, no," he choked out.

 

And then, without another word, took off running, out of the library, and out of sight.

 

_...What the hell is right..._

 


	6. Derek

 

_Oh God, no.  This can't be happening.  Oh God oh God oh God oh God._

 

I tore out of the library so fast that everything in sight turned to blurs.  The school hallways, thankfully empty, streaked by as I raced for the doors that led outside.  My body still tingled wildly, like the whole thing had fallen asleep and gotten that pins-and-needles feeling in it.  My heart pounded so loud I could hear it like a drum was right next to my ears; my insides burned like they were on fire.  

 

I needed to get back home, to the reservation.  I needed to get to the Alpha.

 

As I burst through the doors and sprinted out into the cool air, I sped up, going across the road to the start of the dark, shadowy forest.  Twigs and branches snapped under my feet; dirt stuck to my sweaty skin as I kicked it up with my boots.

 

"Too slow," I mumbled to myself.  I was in a hurry, and with the pace I was at now, I wouldn't get there when I needed to.

 

I didn't want to, but I needed to Shift.

 

Without stopping from running, I ripped my black t-shirt over my head and tossed it.  I slid out of my boots, socks, jeans and underwear, letting them fall to the ground in a pile.  I made a mental note to remember where all of this stuff was so I could come get it later.  Speeding up even more, I reached out to my inner wolf and called on it to Shift.

 

There was slight pain as my bones began to crack and change shape.  My skin grew tougher and moved to accommodate my lupine body; thick, black fur sprouted and lengthened into a shaggy coat.  My mouth widened, and four long, razor-sharp fangs jutted out from between my lips.  My eyesight sharpened to an unbelievable clarity.  I became hunched over, running on all fours at full speed; my clawed paws gripped the earth below me, and I ran.

 

The warm, tingling feeling never left as I made it to the edge of the reservation.  I burst out of the trees, not bothering to Shift back to my human form before I made my way to the Alpha's home.  There wasn't any time for that - I needed to speak to the Alpha as soon as I could.  And it was in the middle of the day, so no one was at the Preserve anyway; the people who lived here were pack and were either at their jobs or at school.

 

I slowed my pace to a jog as the Alpha's house, conveniently in the center of the entire reservation, came into view.  A single light was on inside, shining through the front door window.  I trudged up the pathway to the door and pawed at the handle until it opened.

 

The Alpha, my mother, was sitting in a reclining chair in our living room, thumbing through a news paper, when I entered.  His long dark hair was tied back in its usual ponytail; his warm rosy face was nearly hidden behind the paper.  She glanced up and gave me a brief nod of acknowledgement.  "Derek," she greeted in her strong, commanding voice.  "What has brought you here?  Shift, and tell me what is wrong."

 

I shifted in a heartbeat, not even caring that I didn't have clothes on.  "Alpha," I said breathlessly, "I felt something.  I felt The Call."

 

She raised a single gray eyebrow.  "The Call?"

 

The Call, an old legend among our reservation's wolf pack, was a mysterious feeling that designated us to a certain calling or purpose.  It had only happened a few times, and the last time had been over fifty years ago.  I had only ever heard about it from my Mother or the other elders, or from reading about it in our books or folklore.  The strange feeling I'd gotten when I'd come into contact with that stupid kid, Stiles, was the closest thing I could think of as being The Call.  "Yes, The Call," I insisted.

 

My mother slowly put her newspaper down and got out of her chair.  She approached me slowly, staring into my eyes with an appraising look.  Her wise green eyes felt like they were looking straight into my soul.  They probably were; she was an Alpha after all. 

 

Suddenly, her serious face broke out in a small amused smile.  "Derek, honey," she said, half-chuckling, "you were right; you have received The Call.  But it's most likely not one you desire."

 

I felt an icy pool form in the pit of my stomach, but leaned forward, awaiting the Alpha's answer.

 

"You have not been called for some special purpose.  You have found your True Mate."


	7. Stiles

 

 

I stood there, completely shocked, as the library doors swung on their hinges after Derek darted out.  The noisy creaking was the only sound that permeated the thick silence of the large room.  My body was still; I physically felt glued to the floor.

 

 

 

 _What the hell was his problem?_  I thought, trying to figure out what Derek's sudden panic could be caused by. It was something to do with me, I knew that for sure.  What else would it have to do with?  I was always the one who caused problems.  I caused more issues than I fixed.

 

 

 

And trust me, I tried to fix a lot of things.

 

 

 

The cacophonous sound of the bell ringing suddenly brought me out of my thoughts, reminding me it was still part of the school day.  I groaned inwardly, but finally unstuck my feet from the carpet and dragged myself out into the hallway, going through the same doors Derek had.

 

 

 

It was later in the day, eighth period to be exact.  I didn't have a class this hour; just a study hall, where I usually sat reading or scribbling in notebooks or, with much shame involved, drooling mentally over Derek.  (In my defense, I wasn't the only one.  There were countless girls - and the occasional guy - who drooled over him in public.  I at least tried to hide it.)  This was basically just my free period to screw off.

 

 

 

I made my way down the stairs to the lower level English classroom where my study hall was.  The classroom lights were off - they always were, though, due to some weird "conserving energy" thing our lame school tried to follow - and all the seats were empty.  

 

 

 

As usual, I was early.  I sat down in a vacant chair in the corner and pulled out a book to read.

 

 

 

I didn't get past the first page before a wad of paper hit me in the face.

 

 

 

"Yo, Stilinski!  Over here!"

 

 

 

Angrily, I looked up, still confused and a little pissed off about my encounter with Derek, and found a group of his friends staring at me from across the room.  Their hairs were pulled away from their desks and turned to face me in a big cluster.  "Hey, Stiles," one of them, Isaac I believe called, "what'd you do to Derek?"

 

 

 

"Yeah," a blond bombshell piped up, "we saw him run outta the school earlier.  We figured it was because of you."

 

 

 

I rolled my eyes as they all snickered obnoxiously.  It was due to me that he ran out, but they didn't need to know that.  The people in my class were idiots  - I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of annoying me today.

 

 

 

I tossed the wad of paper aside and continued reading.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the final bell rang at 3:15, I was the first to escape the classroom, grab my backpack from my locker, and dart outside to catch the bus.  I normally walked home from school, but today, I just wanted to get home as fast as I could.  I worked at my uncle's auto shop after school and on weekends, and I had plenty of things to occupy myself with.  I could get so lost in my work that I'd forget about this day and its awful entirety.

 

 

 

I hopped off the bus as it pulled up to the curb in front of my uncle's three-story gray Victorian.  It was an old house, looking like it was crumbling a little at the edges, but it ultimately held together.  It stayed stable - even though I lived here, and well, I tended to break things.

 

The amount of years I had been living with my Uncle Mark was unclear. All I knew was that it had been a very long time. My mother had been a kindergarten teacher and my Dad had been a deputy before both of them had been killed in a horrific car accident maybe a year or two after I was born, and my dad's brother had been the only close relative willing to take me in.

 

The old wooden door swung open just as I stepped up onto the big sagging porch that wrapped around the front of the house.  A tall, burly man with a salt-and-pepper start of a beard on his chin and wavy locks on top of his head that matched shoved the door open.  A dirty, grease-stained pair of jeans and an old torn-up flannel adorned his frame.  "Hey there, Stiles!" he called in his gruff voice, even though I was within five feet of him.

 

 

 

"Hey, Uncle Mark," I muttered, wincing at how loud his outburst was.

 

 

 

"You're here early," he remarked as I squeezed around him and went inside.  I threw my backpack over the back of a dining room chair, letting it dangle by its strap.  Uncle Mark let the front door slam and followed me in as I made my way into the kitchen.

 

 

 

I swung open the fridge door and scanned the uninteresting contents.  "I took the bus," I answered quietly.  

 

 

 

"Never done that before," Mark muttered.  He sounded suspicious.

 

 

 

I shut the fridge and turned to find him leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed, looking expectantly at me.  He looked like he was silently saying,  _what are you hiding from me?_

 

 

 

But I just shrugged again,  a casual lift of one shoulder.  "Just wanted to get home quicker.  Can I get to work now?"

 

 

 

His brow furrowed, and he checked his watch.  "But your shift doesn't start for another half hour."

 

 

 

"I - I just wanna get to work.  I have a lot to do."

 

 

 

Without another word, I walked around my uncle, left the kitchen, and stormed up to my room.  

 

 

 

My dirty, grimy, gray work shirt hung from the other side of my doorknob; I knocked it to the floor when the door swung open.  Picking it up, I tossed it on my small bed, stripped of my light gray sweater I'd worn to school, and pulled the shirt over my head.

 

 

 

Trudging back downstairs, I went through the kitchen and out the back door to where my uncle's garage was.  He was already out there - the lights flicking on inside the shop was a good indication of that - and when I stepped inside, I saw my workbench was already littered with parts for me to tinker with.

 

 

 

That was one good thing about me: I could fix any mechanical thing like no other.  I just couldn't mess it up.  Whether it was a boat motor, car motor, motorcycle, or whatever the hell kind of thing you could think of, I could get it running again.  

 

 

 

I walked over to my workbench and surveyed my new haul.  A trolling motor, the kind used on the small 12-foot metal boats people used to go upstream rivers with, a complicated gear for a bicycle that appeared to be broken, and -

 

 

 

Keys.

 

 

 

I frowned, staring at the two keys attached to a strange-looking keychain: three metal swirls all connected,  "What're the keys for?" I asked over my shoulder, where I heard my uncle rummaging around at his bench across from mine.

 

 

 

"The bike in the corner," he replied, and when I turned to look at him, he jerked his head in the direction he spoke of.  "That's your main project."

 

 

 

Curious, I glanced up at the corner of the shop.  A glint of glossy black paint caught my eye.  Leaving my bench, I stalked over and looked over the bike.

 

 

 

It was beautiful.  It was an Indian vintage motorcycle, and a model I'd never seen before.  Indians were a rare thing, since the company called it quits years ago.  They rarely ever came in the shop, and if they did, they were in rough condition.  But this one was literally perfect.  The main body and gas tank on the bike were painted midnight black, with the slightest hint of red slashes so dark they were barely visible.  The seats were genuine black leather; the rest of the bike, including the high handlebars, were impeccable chromed.

 

 

 

I gazed at it in wonder, almost afraid to reach out and touch it.  "Whose bike is this?" I wondered aloud.

 

 

 

I'd been so entranced by the sight of this gorgeous bike that I'd never heard the shop door open and the sound of heavy boots on the concrete floor.  It wasn't until I heard the low, somber voice that I knew all too well did I realize.

 

 

 

"It's mine," Derek said coldly.

 

 

 

A shiver crept up my spine.   _This isn't going to be good,_ I thought, trying to push down my rising panic.

 

 

 

I turned, my gaze timidly finding those dark emerald eyes.  "D-Derek" I stammered.

 

 

 

He didn't respond; he didn't even move or breathe.  He just stood there, glaring daggers down at me.  

 

 

 

And then finally, those perfect lips parted.

 

 

 

"We need to talk."

 

 


	8. Derek

My mother's words echoed in my head as I ran away from the preserve. _You have found your True Mate._  No, I couldn't have.  That wasn't possible - things just didn't work like that anymore.  No one found their True Mate; it had just stopped happening. 

 

I ran, in wolf form, until I found the spot where I'd discarded my clothes earlier.  Shifting back quickly, I picked them up off the ground, dusted the loose dirt and leaves from them, and put them back on.  "It's impossible," I muttered, still focused on what the Alpha had told me. 

 

I couldn't have found my True Mate. 

 

And it couldn't be Stiles freaking Stilinski.

 

The thought alone made me shiver violently. 

 

I made my way through the thick woods and crossed over the road, back to the school parking lot. School had just gotten over with; I could hear the roar of the bus engines in the distance. The parking lot was deserted of all but a few cars. My rusty black pickup - my backup car since my bike was in the shop - sat alone in the back of the lot.  I was just about to hurry over to it when I heard a sharp ringing sound from my pocket. 

 

I reached down and slid my phone out of my pocket.  Paige's caller ID flashed across the screen.  I hit the green call button and put the phone to my ear.  "Hello?"

 

"Hey, Derek," she answered.  "Where did you go this afternoon? I heard someone say that you took off."

 

I scrambled for an excuse.  "I, uh, had to go home to get something.  Homework.  Yeah, homework.  That I... Left at home."  I winced at my horrible lying skills. 

 

I could hear her puzzlement.  "Um, alright," she said.  "But how did you get there? You left your truck-"

 

"Hitched a ride," I cut her off. 

 

She paused, startled by my interruption.  "Okay then," she mumbled.  "Well, I'm waiting for you at my house then.   We were supposed to go see that new movie, remember?"

 

I didn't remember.  "Yeah, yeah, that," I muttered.  "Uh, Paige..."  I sighed.  "I'm gonna have to skip on that tonight."

 

"What?  Der, why?"

 

I swallowed the lump that seemed to be forming in my throat with every lie I told.  I couldn't go with Paige tonight, but not because I had some other interesting thing I had to do.  I needed to find out about this True Mate bullshit as soon as I could.  "I... I have to do something.  Sorry, babe."

 

Before she could respond, I hung up.

 

 

 

 

And that's how I wound up at The Stilinski Auto Shop, standing face-to-face with the very target of my hatred.  "D-Derek?" Stiles stuttered, his big amber eyes widening even further than I thought possible.  He stood next to my Indian, which I'd dropped off the day before because of a valve leaking.  His small, gawky frame trembled with fear.

 

I clenched my jaw; I really didn't want to do this, but I had to.  The Alpha had told me I had to talk to him about it, and let him know that he was my mate.  I wasn't willing to accept him as my mate, but I still had to tell him.  "We need to talk," I spat out through clenched teeth.

 

Again those big eyes grew.  They were practically saucers on his face.  "Talk?  A-About what?"

 

I shook my head, trying to keep from losing my cool and shouting at him.  "Just -"  I untied my hands from the knots they'd become without my knowledge.  "Just follow me," I finally said, jerking a thumb at the back door of the garage.

 

I didn't look back to see if he really was following me before I headed to the back door and threw it open.  I heard little, hesitant footsteps behind me and knew he'd followed me after all.  There was a little deck off the back of the garage that looked out over the yard behind the house; I stayed on it, pacing nervously.  When I heard the door close behind me, I turned to face Stiles.

 

He looked up at me cautiously, some of his bangs falling into his big eyes.  "What... What did you want to talk to me about?" he questioned hesitantly.

 

I took a deep breath, trying to gather my thoughts enough to tell him what I needed to.   _Well, Stiles,_ I began in my head,  _I'm a dude who just so happens to be able to magically Shift into a werewolf.  And us wolves, we have this thing called a True Mate that some of us find in our lives.  And well, you're my True Mate, even though I hate your guts because you have a creepy man-crush on me._

 

Yeah, I sounded totally insane.  I couldn't tell him this - he'd never take me seriously.

 

But then again, why the hell did I care?  I wasn't going to accept him as my mate anyways - I had Paige, and I certainly wasn't going to be in a relationship with someone who was practically my stalker.  And he was a guy, for God's sake!  There was no way in hell I was going through this.

 

Stiles was still looking at me expectantly, still waiting for an answer.  I opened my mouth to speak for what seemed like the millionth time - I'd kept opening and closing it while I was thinking up my answer - but finally I closed it.  I shook my head; I couldn't do it.

 

Instead, I just stabbed a finger at him and mustered up the angriest jaw-clench I could manage.  "I need my bike done by tomorrow," I quipped.  "It's taken long enough to get fixed.  Got it, kid?"

 

He swallowed hard, but eventually nodded.  "Okay," he mumbled, nodding his head a little.

 

I nodded too, keeping up the furious physique that continued to frighten him.  "Good."

 

And without another word, I stalked off, leaving him standing outside, as clueless as ever.

 


	9. Stiles

I stood there, in shock, as Derek once again stormed off on me.  His thick boots clunked loudly as he walked down the deck, echoed as he trudged up the stone path to the front of the house, and finally faded away when I heard the slam of a car door.  An engine roared, but then slowly faded as he drove away.

 

I took a deep breath in and exhaled it slowly.  Something - maybe it was the way he hesitated, or the seriousness of his attitude - but I could tell that Derek hadn't been telling the truth.  There was something else he wanted to tell me.  Yeah, I'm sure he wanted me to fix his bike; he did practically live on the thing.  But that wasn't what was on his mind when he showed up here.  I knew that much for sure.

 

But as to what it was, I didn't have the slightest freaking clue.

 

Instead of wracking my brain to try and think of what he'd want to tell me, I just shook my head and sighed.  I spun back to the garage door, opened it and headed back inside.  Thinking would have to wait; I had a bike to fix.

 


	10. Derek

 

"What do you mean I can't deny it?!" I spat as I sat before the Alpha.  After the unsuccessful trip to Stiles' I'd decided that I needed to my mother and tell her that I couldn't be with Stiles, no matter what this stupid ancient calling said.  He was a kid - and a kid that I hated.  I wasn't going to give up the girl that I loved for some worthless boy.  So I told the Alpha that I was denying the Mate.

 

I'd heard of it before: if a wolf is paired up with someone that is incompatible with them, they can deny their True Mate and move on with their lives.  Or, if the Mate, whether human or wolf or whatever, didn't want to be mated to the one they were matched with,  they could deny them and just walk away.  

 

But apparently, my mother wasn't letting that happen.

 

"Denying your True Mate is shameful, Derek," she explained to me in a nonchalant voice, flipping the delicate pages of her book.  "If you do this, the entire pack will view you as a  coward for not accepting your fate."

 

I felt my eyes widen, and I spat, "I don't care about how they view me, Alpha!  I just don't want to be mated to that stupid kid-"

 

"Do not insult your Mate," the Alpha suddenly snapped, cutting me off.  She threw down her book and sat forward; she waited for me to recover from the shock of her yelling at me before she spoke.  "Larkin," she said softly,  "you do not understand the severity of denying your Mate.  It is only to be done in the most dire circumstances, not just because you don't like who they are."

 

I wanted to argue her and say that this was a dire circumstance - I was risking losing Paige, my popularity, even my own dignity - but the sharp, scolding look in the Alpha's eyes told me to just give it up.  I sighed.  "Fine, I... I guess I won't deny him."

 

My mothersat back in her chair, giving a small nod as she relaxed.  "Good," was all she responded with.

 

I felt so many questions rising in my brain, all fighting to be the one that left my mouth.  I chose the most important one, the one I'd been thinking about from the second I found out I had a True Mate.  "Alpha, how... How do I tell him this?  How do I tell him that he's my Mate?  But most of all, how do I tell him that I'm a... a wolf?"

 

The corners of the Alpha's mouth turned up in a slight smile, and the skin around her eyes crinkled.  "That's easy, my boy.  You don't have to tell him."

 

"I - I don't?"

 

She shook her head.  "No.  You have to show him.


	11. Stiles

I leaned against my locker, my back against the cold metal door, and stared down at my dirty white sneakers.  My eyelids were heavy, and I had to keep rubbing them to stay awake.  I was exhausted; I'd worked on fixing Derek's bike all night after he showed up.  I'd had to practically tear the whole thing apart, but I was determined to get it done with, so I did.  It was 4:30 in the morning when I finally finished.

 

And it wasn't just because I was in love with the guy that I did it.  It was because he scared the living hell out of me.

 

Dragging the toe of my sneaker around in circles on the tile floor, I fought to keep myself from sinking down to the ground and falling asleep.  I'd gotten here early today, no one else was at school yet - just me and the empty hallways - so I could probably get away with it.  But I didn't want to risk it.  I was picked on and embarrassed enough at this place, and I didn't need to fuel the fire by being found sleeping in school.

 

Suddenly, as I was working on suppressing a yawn, I felt something strange.

 

An odd tingling started in my chest, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.  My hands clenched into fists and I felt my heart give an almost painful squeeze.  _He's here,_ I suddenly thought, eyes widening and pulse starting to race.

 

But then I stopped, confused.  _Wait... Who's here?_

 

I saw who not a second later.

 

I saw his broad form turn and begin to saunter down the hallway, but stop abruptly.  His dark blue eyes had locked with mine, and he stopped dead in his tracks.  His jaw muscle jumped as he clenched his teeth; his biceps flexed, and his hands turned to fists.

 

The tingling in my chest turned to burning, and by some strange sense, I knew that he felt it too.

 

And then-

 

I heard something.

 

_Ugh, it's you, kid._

 

I gasped.

 

And so did he.

 

The voice I'd heard was Derek's, but that couldn't have been possible.  I'd been looking at him the whole time, but his mouth had never moved.  I'd heard this voice inside my head.  I knew I hadn't imagined it - I'd definitely heard it.

 

 And Derek - based on his reaction - knew.

 

His bright blue eyes tore themselves away from mine and cast themselves on the ground.  His hands released themselves from their tight fists and hung limply at his sides.  He put his head down, shaking it gently, before he stalked down the hall, going right past me.

 

Well, almost past me.

 

He stopped about three steps away from me, suddenly spinning on his heels.  "Hey," he called, making my head jerk up.  I'd been watching him out of the corner of my eye for fear that he'd yell at me.  Now I looked up and stared, slightly afraid of whatever he was going to say.

 

He paused, seemingly trying to find the words to say.  "Is my bike done yet?" he asked.  His voice had grown considerable quieter.

 

I swallowed nervously, then nodded.  "Yeah," I mumbled.

 

Derek nodded, looking away again; his gaze settled on his black biker boots as he scuffed them against the tile.  "Good," he replied after a long awkward pause.  "Yeah, good.  I'll... I'll be over to... pick it up after school then."

 

My heart picked up speed when I heard him say that.  My throat felt tight, so I just nodded in response.  Derek would be there again.  In the same space as me.  For the second time that week.  I tried to calm my nerves by nodding again.

 

Derek turned again and started to walk away.  I detached myself from my locker and opened it; it was still a long while until school started, but I still grabbed my textbook and binder out for my first period class.  Holding them tucked under one arm, I was just about to use the other arm to elbow my locker door shut when I suddenly let out a gasp of surprise.

 

A strong, large hand was gripping my right upper arm.

 

I jumped and whirled around.

 

Derek stood closer to me than he ever had before - I could nearly feel the heat radiating off of his body.  I breathed in frantically and involuntarily caught his scent: the normal, yet surprisingly nice scent of a teenage boy, but it seemed to be mixed with the musk of... Pine trees?  I tried as hard as I could not to breathe the enticing scent in, but he was so damn close, I couldn't help it. 

 

He seemed to realize how close he was to me, and he didn't look pleased to be that near the person he hated, but he didn't even try to move away.  Instead, with a painful grimace on his face, he leaned in even closer until his mouth was near my ear.  "Stiles-" it sounded like it pained him to even utter my name, but it sent shivers down my spine nevertheless, "-when I pick up my bike, we need to talk."

 

And just like that, he let go of my arm, backed away, and took off down the hall.

 


	12. Stiles

I couldn't shake the feeling of his hand on my arm all day.

  

I tried to lose myself in the novel we were starting in English class.  I tried to get myself excited about the new project we were doing in the science lab.  I even tried to finish my history assignment during the class period, writing down every possible detail about the French Revolution I could fit onto the sheet.  But none of those distractions worked.

 

That feeling of his touch just wouldn't go away.

 

I rode the bus home from school again, wanting to get there as quickly as I could.  I got off the bus and jogged up to the front door; this time, it didn't swing open, and Uncle Mark didn't burst through with all his boisterous glory.  I opened the door myself and headed inside.  Tossing my backpack onto the living room couch, I ran into the kitchen and peered out the window above the sink.  Uncle Mark's truck was gone from its usual spot in the driveway.  He apparently wasn't here.

  

I left the kitchen and went outside through the back door, heading out towards the shop.  I was supposed to work today, but with my uncle gone, it appeared the shop was closed.  I couldn't run it without him here.  "I'll just open it up for Derek when he gets here to get his bike," I said to myself.

 

Just as I was about to open up the shop door, I felt that strange tingling again, and even though I had no idea where it came from, I knew what it signified.

 

The rumble of Derek's truck engine sounded behind me.

 

I looked up as he hopped down from the old truck and slammed the door.  My hand was still on the shop's doorknob, but I didn't open it.  Derek walked swiftly towards me, jaw tightened again, fists balled at his sides.  I tried to say Hey, but my voice stuck in my throat and no sound came out.  But with the way he was coming at me, he didn't look like he was about to offer a greeting either.

 

He didn't stop charging forward when he neared me.  I felt that same strong hand grip my arm again - in the exact same spot as before - but now he gave a sharp tug.  I was being towed along with him as he strode right past the shop and out into my backyard.

 

 When he finally let go, I had to catch myself from falling flat on my face.  We were standing at the edge of the yard, right where the flat grassy area turned into the rough, dark forest.  He peered around us, almost as if he were making sure we were alone.  Out of the blue, he spoke.  "We need to talk," he murmured in a low voice.

 

I was confused as to what we needed to talk about, but I nodded.  "O-okay," I replied, and waited for him to begin.

 

But he didn't.  He just stood there staring down at the ground by his feet.

 

And then, out of nowhere, he pulled up the hem of his dark navy blue shirt, exposing his tan, well-muscled chest.

 

I stood there dumbly, feeling my face heat with embarrassment.  What the hell is he doing?  "Um, Derek...?" I asked unsteadily.

 

"Close your eyes," he commanded, tossing his shirt on the ground.

 

 "W-what?"

 

"I said close your eyes," he snapped.  I obeyed and closed them - I even turned around.

 

I tried to tune out the sound of his clothes hitting the ground as he undressed.  "Derek?" I asked.  "Would... would you mind, I don't know... Telling me what exactly you're doing?"

 

"Just wait one second," was the answer he gave me.  So I waited.

 

The shuffling of clothes coming off finally stopped.  "Okay," he said breathlessly, surprisingly sounding almost as nervous as I felt.  I heard him mumble something under his breath that sounded like wow, this is weird.  "Starting right now, wait about thirty seconds before turning around.  Oh, and... Stiles?"

 

It still sounded like he was disgusted when he said my name.  "Yeah?"

 

"Just promise me you won't scream."

 

I nodded, knowing he was looking at me.

 

An awful noise suddenly pierced the air, sounding like a cross between a man's scream and a groan.  A chorus of popping and cracking joined it, making me shudder.  My stomach started to churn as the sounds grew louder, and I fought to keep my lunch down.  What the hell is happening right now? I thought, about to go into a panic.  I wanted nothing more than to turn around right now.

 

But I knew I couldn't, not yet.  I counted in my head.  Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen...

 

The noises kept getting louder and louder, even morphing into something that sounded terrifyingly like an animal,  but as soon as I mouthed thirty, they suddenly cut off.  I didn't open my eyes yet - I was almost afraid of what I would see.  The sudden silence was replaced by a swift, heavy breathing sound - panting.

 

Panting?

 

My curiosity was eating at me, and I finally managed to draw up the little courage I had.  I opened my eyes and turned around-

 

And came face-to-face with the muzzle of a monstrous black wolf.


	13. Stiles

Derek had made me promise that I wouldn't scream, but I was so paralyzed with fear, I couldn't even breathe.

 

I stood not five feet from this enormous wolf, feeling its hot breath wash over me as it panted heavily.  It pawed at the earth, almost impatiently, thick claws digging into the dirt.  The thing was easily as big as a small car, if not a little bigger.  It stood hunched over, hackles raised, with the tips of its sharp fangs bared.  It looked ready to attack.

 

_Am I dreaming?_ I asked myself.  This couldn't be real - there was no way a wolf could be that big.

 

But I knew I wasn't dreaming; I was definitely wide awake.

 

I wanted to run.  No, I _needed_ to run.  If I didn't, this thing would tear me to pieces.

 

Before I could turn and run, though, the wolf put its head down and looked me dead in the eyes.

 

The wolf had unusual - yet familiar - blue eyes.

 

Two large orbs of ocean blue stared down at me.  They had the same hardness, the same cold aura that I knew already.  Every thought I'd had of running suddenly disappeared as I became lost in its dark gaze.  Mesmerized, I took a half-step forward, itching to get closer to those beautiful eyes.

 

The wolf suddenly lurched forward, making me jump back in surprise.  It lowered its muzzle toward me - but not in a threatening way.  There were instantly no more sounds of growling, no teeth bared, no hackles raised.  It still stood in a defensive looking position - paws spread out on the ground, body slightly arched as if it were ready to pounce - but it made no move to attack. 

 

In fact, the gleam in those bright blue eyes looked... playful.

 

My whole body was shaking with fear, but I took in a deep breath and steeled myself.  The wolf was very close, within touching distance now.  All I would have to do was stretch out one of my arms, and I could touch it.  It sounded like a deathwish to me; this thing was dangerous, I knew that much.  It could easily snap me in half with one movement of its jaws, or crush me flat just by sitting on me.  But I felt drawn to it in a way.  It might've been a dumb idea, but I had to touch it.

 

My left hand started unconsciously raising up to the same height the wolf's nose was at.  Taking a half-step forward again, I tried to calm my erratic nerves with a few deep breaths.  "Hey there," I murmured to the wolf, my voice barely audible and almost too shaky to understand.  "Hey there, buddy.  I'm not gonna hurt you, so please... Don't hurt me..."

 

The wolf watched me with curious eyes but didn't move.  Just as my hand was about to touch its nose, I shut my eyes, bracing myself for the pain of it biting my hand off-

 

But that didn't happen.

 

Instead of feeling pain, I felt the warm softness of fur.

 

I opened my eyes.

 

The wolf had nudged itself up against my hand, which now rested on the bridge of its snout.  It closed those unusual eyes and pushed against my hand, lowering its head even further until my hand was now up by its ears.  I was too terrified for a moment to even move, but I eventually felt the corners of my mouth turn up in a slight smile.  I ran my fingers through its long black fur and scratched behind its ears gently.  "Aw, you're not so bad," I whispered to it.  "Just don't eat my face off, okay?"

 

Suddenly it jerked back, my hand falling away from it.  The massive wolf brought its head up until it was staring me dead in the eyes, and then rushed toward me.  _Oh, god_ , I thought, _it really is going to eat my face off-_

 

A warm wetness suddenly covered my cheek as the wolf licked me.  I shivered, but held still, afraid yet that it was just seeing how I tasted before chomping me to bits, but when it just kept licking me, I started to laugh.  "Hey!" I almost shouted, trying to push its head away gently.  It finally backed up and sat on its haunches, but by that time my whole face - and parts of my hair - were covered in wolf slobber.  "Gross."  I grimaced and wiped it away with my sleeve.

  

As I finished drying my face, a sense of panic overcame me.  I couldn't believe I hadn't wondered this when I first turned around and saw the wolf.

 

Where is Derek?

 

I suddenly gasped and started scanning the yard and forest around me.  There was no one else in sight.  I looked around and found the clothes I'd heard him discarding: his shirt hung over a low-lying tree branch; his boots sat right below his shirt on the ground, his socks tucked into them; his jeans and, well, unmentionables, were laying close to the wolf's tail.  Everything was there - except for Derek.

 

On the verge of hyperventilating, every bad scenario came running into my head.  The stripping of clothes was what confused me most - why in hell had he done that?  Had he totally lost his mind, stripped, and ran off into the forest?  Had the wolf possibly eaten him, or mangled him and left him for dead, or chased him off into the woods? 

 

But just as I was about to scream out his name, everything suddenly clicked into place.

 

The wolf hadn't _eaten_ Derek.

 

The wolf... _was_ Derek.


	14. Derek

Stiles stared at me with those big eyes so impossibly wide I thought they were going to pop out of his head.  I towered above him in my wolf form, staring down at him as he slowly realized what had happened.  His little mouth popped open in a silent gasp, and with my hyper-sensitive hearing,  I could hear his already rapid heartbeat speed up.  "You're..." he choked out quietly, looking down at his shoes.  His head suddenly jerked back up and he stared at me.  "Derek?"

 

I acknowledged him with a small nod of my head and a pant that came out sounding like a laugh.  I didn't know why, but the heat of the hatred I held for him seemed to lessen when I was in my wolf form.  It was like my wolf... Liked him.  It didn't make sense to me - we were the same in every way, my wolf and I - but now, that all changed.  In my human form, I would've shoved him aside or even punched him for standing so close to me.

 

But my wolf had other ideas.  My wolf wanted to nuzzle up against him, and feel his small hands pet me gently.  I wanted to keep licking his face and lay down on the ground with him tucked into my side and have him kiss my nose and-

 

 _What the hell are you doing?!_  my human side shouted in my head.  Anger and disgust roared up inside me suddenly. _You stupid animal.  I don't care if he's our Mate, we don't want him.  We hate him, and we're still going to try to deny him, no matter what the Alpha says.  We love Paige, remember?_

I growled inwardly, preparing to viciously snap mentally at my human side, but I suddenly felt powerless.  My human side was willing me to Shift, and it was an order I had to obey.  I already felt my massive body wanting to shrink and return to normal.

 

But just before the Shifting process started, I realized that Stiles was still here, standing not three feet from me, watching me in a sort of terrified awe.  He caught me looking at him, and reached up a hand again to pet my nose.  As much as I wanted him to run his fingers through my fur, I had to Shift, and he couldn't watch unless he wanted to be scarred for life.  I had to make him turn away.

 

I pushed his hand away with my snout and nudged his shoulder; he stumbled, but didn't fall, and kept moving until his back was turned to me.  "W-what are you-?" he tried to ask, but I shushed him with a small grunt.  "Oh," he said, sounding like he understood.  I wasn't sure if he actually did, but he stayed facing the other way.

 

I backed up until I was right next to the tree where I'd hung or scattered my clothes.  I wanted to be right next to them when I Shifted, so I could grab them and throw them on right away.  The only thing worse than having to strip when another guy was so close to me was him turning around and seeing me when I was still naked.  

 

Within seconds, the Shift started.  My massive lupine bones snapped in half, causing me to throw my head back and howl.  An all-over itching tore across my body as all of my fur vanished and was replaced with my human skin.  My large fangs shrank back into normal human teeth.  I could feel my face morphing from a long snout and slanted eyes to the regular face I had every day.

 

After the half of a minute passed that it took me to Shift, I was completely human again.  Back to Derek. 

 

Back to the hatred for Stiles.  And now, for my wolf side.

 

"Can...Can I turn around yet?" I heard Stiles implore in a weak voice.  

 

"Not yet," I growled impatiently, struggling to get one of my legs into my jeans.  I finally yanked it through and buttoned them, then grabbed my shirt from the branch it hung on and threw it over my head.  I think that's the fastest I've ever gotten dressed, I said to myself, breathing a sigh of relief.  "Okay, now you can."

 

Stiles turned back around, looking like he'd just seen a ghost.  He was incredibly pale, and even from the distance away that I stood, I could see him shaking.  "Okay," he said quietly.  "You're... You again.  Now, can you - can you please explain what that was?"

 

I rolled my eyes, feeling irritated.  Did I really have to explain anything?  Was he just that dense?  "I think you know what it was."

 

"Um, I have an idea."

 

"Then say it."

 

"Well, you're obviously some kind of magically transforming werewolf person."

 

"Yeah, more or less."

 

He took a deep breath and huffed it out quickly.  "Okay.  Yeah, that's not totally crazy at all."  Stiles was quiet for a moment, then, with a puzzled look on his face, he spoke again.  "Wait... Why did you show me this?"

 

Boom, there it was.  The question I'd been dreading since I got here.  Why did I show him all this?  I really didn't want to explain it.  Hell, I didn't even know where to begin to explain it.  I mean, how do you explain that you, a kid, who lives on a weird preserve, is secretly a wolf, and part of a pack?  And how do you explain that the person who you hate with every fiber of your being is your True Mate, the one that fate has picked out for you, and you're destined to be with for the rest of your life?

 

(Wait.  That may or may not have been an explanation.)

 

I sighed, feeling completely lost.  I really didn't want to do this, and still didn't have a clue what to say, but I knew that I had to.  I'd come to the point where I just had to say  _fuck it_  and go right ahead.  "Okay," I began, nervously rubbing the back of my neck.  "You obviously know that I'm a wolf.  I can Shift, or change, between my human and wolf form as I please.  Well, I belong to this pack - you know I live on the res, right?"  He nodded.  "Well, there's others like me on the reservation.  We can all Shift and stuff like that, so we form a pack.  We hunt, fight off rival packs, and basically act like a real wolf pack."

 

"Wait," Stiles interjected.  "So, there's other wolves besides you?  And other wolfpacks?"

 

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm trying to say," I quipped, trying to keep from losing my train of thought.  "Well, sometimes in wolf packs, certain young wolves are chosen for a special task or purpose.  They named it the Call.  It rarely ever happens.  The last time a wolf was Called was like, fifty freaking years ago.  But when it does happen, you have to listen to it.  You must obey the Call."

 

"So, let me guess," Stiles interrupted again.  "You got this Call thing, and... it has to do with me."

 

"Just let me finish!" I hissed.  He jumped, but stayed quiet.  "So, the Call.  Yeah, I got a Call, and yeah, it has to do with you.  But I'm not happy about it.  In fact, I think it's the most stupid motherfucking thing I've ever heard.  But like I said, you can't ignore the Call, no matter how much bullshit it is."

 

"What is it?"

 

I sighed again.  _Just get it over with.  Don't be a pussy, just say it._

"You're my True Mate."

 

I watched Stiles face go blank.  There wasn't a gasp of horror, or an outcry of surprise.  There wasn't even a look of confusion, or the sick glimmer of hope I was expecting to come from him.  The kid was in love with me, after all; shouldn't this be a dream come true?  But none of that happened.  He just had this blank look.  A look of... understanding.

 

It made me sick.

 

"I'm... I'm your..."  Now he looked confused.  "What?"

 

"It's - It's a wolf thing," I tried to explain.  "It doesn't happen often, but it does happen.  Fate picks out who they decide you're destined to be with, and you really have no say in the matter."

 

He looked down at the ground.  "So," he started softly, "it's kind of like a soul mate...?"

 

"Yeah, kinda."  I shrugged.  "It's a crock of shit either way."

 

Stiles glanced back up.  "W-Why do you say that?"

 

"Why?"  I raised an eyebrow.  "Kid, do you honestly think that because of this, we'll end up together?"

 

"B-but you said you have no say in it-"

 

I interrupted him with a snort.  "I don't have a say in it now, but I will find out how to undo this.  I've done enough research about this to know that if under certain circumstances, you can Deny your Mate, and you'll both be released from the bond."

 

Stiles' face fell as soon as the words left my mouth.  I honestly wanted to keep saying things to hurt him - I'd get a good laugh out of seeing him cry, or get pathetically mad at me, or look like he wanted to jump off a bridge.  But a sudden growl from the back of my mind stopped me.  Anger flashed in my head as my inner wolf lashed out at me; it tried to scold me for treating Stiles so terribly.  It defended him relentlessly and wordlessly - it didn't have to say anything for me to know not to continue.

 

Stiles looked down at the ground again, watching as his sneaker dug into the dirt.  "So..."  He sounded choked up, like he was about to cry.  "Is that why you hate me?  Because.. we're mates?"

 

I wanted to shout out yes, that's exactly why, but a vicious snarl echoed through my brain.  It was a warning from my wolf that I didn't want to put to the test.  I sighed, exasperated; I wanted to get this over with and go home.  "Kid, there's a lot of reasons I hate you," I admitted.  "But this isn't really one of them."

 

"Why do you hate me then?" he pried, voice still strained and barely audible.

 

With an impatient sigh, I spat out, "I'd love to sit here and tell you why I can't stand you, but I think it's time I leave.  Just know one thing: even though we're mates, we will not be together.  Ever."

 

I didn't wait around to see his reaction.  I turned on my heel and stalked off - ignoring my wolf's nagging feeling of wanting to run back and comforting him - without taking another glance back.  I remembered that my bike was still in the shop, and contemplated going and getting it. 

 

 _Ah, fuck the bike,_ I told myself.   _Fuck this place, fuck him, and fuck this whole True Mate crap._


	15. Stiles

_Even though we're mates, we will not be together.  Ever._

 

Derek's final words before he left kept echoing in my head.  I stood there on the edge of my backyard for who knows how long - I just knew it'd been a long time since he left me with those haunting words.  My body went numb from some kind of shock.  I didn't know what I was shocked at most: the fact that Derek was some supernatural shape-shifting person, or that we were bound together by fate as mates, and he wouldn't accept that.

 

Not like I'd expected him to ever accept me.

 

_...Had I?_

 

Finally coming unglued from my frozen state, I shook my head back and forth slowly and started walking back to the house.  I guessed that the moment I heard him say it, I had expected that he'd accepted it.   _There's nothing I can really do about it,_  he'd said.  I'd thought that was it, then; we'd be stuck together by some odd chance, and he'd slowly come to tolerate me.

 

That obviously wasn't the case.  He apparently really hated me, so much that he was willing to do anything to separate me from him.  

 

I kept telling myself that it didn't hurt.  That I wasn't going to get hung up on a person who hated my guts.

 

But... it did hurt.  It hurt like hell itself had a grip on my heart.

 

I trudged painfully up the walkway that went back to the front of the house.  "I'm so stupid," I rasped, scolding myself quietly.  I suddenly hated myself - well, even more than I already had before.  I hated myself for being gay.  I hated myself for falling in love with someone that wasn't gay.  I hated myself  for thinking that I could actually have something with that person.  I hated myself for being so stupid. 

 

I just hated myself. 

 

The tears didn't start to fall until I was at the foot of the stairs that led up to the second floor, where my room was.  A single drop fell down my cheek; I didn't feel it and only noticed it when it dripped onto my shirt. I looked down at the wet stain, confusion and anger suddenly swirling in my brain.  I shouldn't be upset over something like this.  I shouldn't be so weak, so easily upset. 

 

But... How could I not be?  My "mate", or whatever the hell Derek was to me, had just completely rejected me.  We were supposed to be bound together by fate, by destiny, by something - but Derek wouldn't let go of his own damn pride and perfect life. 

 

By the time I finally reached my room, I was practically sobbing.  Big rivulets of tears ran down my face - my mouth stayed open in a silent scream.  I couldn't believe this.  I just couldn't.  My life had been full of disappointments already, and I'd thought that it would start to get better, but more mistakes and letdowns and incidents kept coming my way.  I shoved against my bedroom door, causing it to fly open, swing on it's hinges and smack into the wall behind it.  Grabbing the handle, I threw it back the other way, and it slammed closed. 

 

My emotions were so conflicting.  On one hand, I wanted to slam doors and break windows and smash things on the floor.  Derek had rejected me.  How dare he reject me?  I didn't have a single clue about this True Mate shit worked, but something in my gut kept telling me that he didn't have a right to do that.  How dare he hurt me this way?

 

On the other hand, though, I wanted to curl up on the floor and just cry.  I wanted to lie down and just let it out.  Feel fragile.  I wanted to repeat my mistakes to myself and humiliate myself and scold myself for allowing such things to happen.  How dare I come between Derek and his happiness?  He had all he wanted in life - why should I come along and fuck it all up?  He may not have had a right to hurt me, but that didn't mean that I had a right to hurt him. 

 

Confused by everything I was feeling, I ended up just falling on the floor and sobbing.  I didn't have the energy or the ambition to be violent.  So I cried and cried and cried, until my eyes stung, and my head throbbed, and my lungs hurt, and my chest felt tight.  I cried myself out until I literally had no more tears left to cry, and until I was completely exhausted.  I fell asleep on the floor, too tired to get up and wander to my bed. 

 

Before I slipped under, though, I sighed and felt just one more tear fall onto the wood floor beneath me.  Even though he'd rejected me... I knew I wouldn't just forget about him. 

 

_How can I forget about you?_

_I love you, Derek._


	16. Derek

After I'd left Stiles' house, blazing with hatred for him and for my inner wolf, I drove toward home with plans of seeing Paige. I had this theory that if I was around Paige as often as I could be, my wolf would soon learn and accept the fact that we were going to be with her, not Stiles.  As much as my wolf knew Stiles was our mate and wanted to be with him, he'd just have to give up and deal with it.

 

But when I drove onto the reservation grounds and neared my house, I saw a familiar gray Pontiac sitting in my parking spot.  Paige leaned against the side of her car, arms crossed over her chest, face lit up with that gorgeous bright smile I saw every day.  I pulled in next to her, shut off my truck, and hopped out.  For the first time that day, I grinned.  "Hey, babe," I greeted her as I walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

"Hey, Der," she responded, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek.  When she pulled back, she studied me closely.  Paige always knew when something was wrong with me; even though I was happy to see her, I was still silently fuming about my visit to Stiles' 

house, and she definitely took notice of it.  "What's wrong?"

 

I shook my head, pretending to not know what she was talking about.  "Nothing," I lied.  "I'm fine, why?"

 

"You just look... upset."  She reached up a hand and poked my cheek.  "Did you fail another English test today?" she teased. 

 

I laughed and said, "No, I didn't.  I got a C minus, but I didn't fail."

 

Paige giggled, and I momentarily lost myself in the sound.  Well, I did.  My inner wolf didn't take too kindly to it.  I felt him growl menacingly from the farthest corner of my mind; he was furious that we were with her.  I snapped back at him Shut up, you idiot in my mind, and he retreated back into my subconsciousness.  I didn't understand how my wolf could find interest in such a vile little thing as him, but the ways of the True Mate system were a mystery.

 

Who knew?  Maybe it always paired you up with the one you completely loathed.

 

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Paige saying my name over and over again, attempting to get my attention.  "Huh?" I asked, suddenly coming back to awareness.  

 

"I said, I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here," she repeated.

 

I did.  The question had first entered my mind when I saw her car parked in the driveway.  I'd just been so distracted by everything going through my mind at once that I hadn't been able to ask it.  "Yeah.  Yeah, I am.  What's up?"

 

Paige suddenly seemed to lose her happiness momentarily.  It came back not a second later, but just for that one moment, she was unusually somber.  "I got an interesting phone call today.  It was from your mom, your Alpha."

 

Since Paige and I had been dating for almost four years now, she'd found out about the whole wolf pack secret already.  I'd been allowed to tell her after about a year and a half of us being together; after I had begged my mom over and over again, she'd'd finally let me, but after I vowed to never tell another person again unless necessary.  She'd taken it unnaturally well - she'd barely been surprised.  She was more excited than anything.  "Oh my God, it's just like Twilight!" I remembered her shrieking.  

 

The fact that my mother had called her worried me, though.  Sure, she'd met and talked to her plenty of times.  But that had all been in person.  There was only one thing I could think of that the Alpha would call her about.  My stomach tied itself in knots just thinking of it.  No, that can't be that, I tried to rationalize.  She wouldn't have told her that yet...

 

"W-what did she say?" I stammered, suddenly feeling myself start to shake.

 

She looked away.  For the entire time I'd known Paige, she'd never looked away from anyone she was talking to.  She never avoided eye contact, even when she was upset.  If she got upset, she didn't try to avoid your gaze - she'd stare so hard you'd feel your eyes start to melt.

 

"She... She said you'd gotten a Call."

 

I felt my heart dropping all the way to my feet.  So she had told her after all.  I'd thought that the Alpha would at least have me tell her - even though I was still working on getting Stiles and me separated - but she apparently took it upon himself to deliver the bad news.

 

"And she told me that - that you have a True Mate," she continued.  Her voice gad gone incredibly quiet.

 

My throat became tight, and my eyes watered a little.  She'd found out about the damn thing, and was probably dying inside.  The only guy she'd ever loved was now being torn away from her, destined to love someone else against his own will.  She probably thought that I didn't love her as much as she'd assumed, seeing as I'd found my mate.

 

I now knew what she was doing here.  She was here to break up with me.

 

"Paige," I murmured, my voice breaking.  I placed a palm on her cheek and turned her face up toward mine.  Surprisingly, her eyes were tear-free - she didn't look like she was about to cry, but rather like she was in pain.  "Paige, baby, I'm.. I'm so sorry..."

 

I was shocked when she let out a small chuckle.  "Sorry?  For what?" she asked.  "He told me there was nothing that you could do about it, that it wasn't your choice.  He also said you were extremely pissed about it.  So, why are you sorry?"

 

"I-" I scrambled to find the right words.  "I was just apologizing because I feel bad.  Yeah, I know, it's not my choice and all, but I just... I thought you'd be mad or upset with me because of it."

 

"Der, I'm not upset with you at all," she admitted, "and I'm not even that mad about it.  I totally understand it.  Shit happens, right?"

 

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  "But didn't you come here to break up with me?"

 

One of Paige's eyebrows arched.  "What made you think that?  I just came here to talk to you.  The Alpha didn't give me many details about it - she said you'd explain if I wanted to know any more."

 

I was utterly surprised, but also a bit happy.  I wouldn't lose my girlfriend, at least, not yet.  Actually, I was determined to not lose her at all - I would do whatever I could to keep her by my side.  Fuck whatever the Alpha, this True Mate shit, and my inner wolf said. 

 

"Okay," I mumbled, feeling myself smile a little.  "That's... That's a relief."

 

Paige stretched out her long, thin arms and hugged me around the waist.  I held her close, resting my chin on the top of her head.  Drawing in a deep breath, I slowly felt my nerves start to calm down; my body stopped trembling, and the tears that had threatened to spill over disappeared.  Things were okay.  For now, at least.  For now, I was able to hold on to the girl that I loved.  For now, I wouldn't have to have her ripped away from me by the cruelty of fate.  For now, I was able to stay happy.

 

But even though I kept telling myself that I would deny my True Mate, and I had every intention of sticking to that plan... A part of me knew that I would ultimately fail.

 

 

 

Later that night when Paige left, I sat by myself alone in my room.  On the outside, I may have seemed calm; I sat up in bed, by back resting against the headboard, just staring up at the ceiling or down at the floor.  But on the inside, there was a war raging on.

 

My inner wolf was royally pissed off at me.  If I was bothered by the low growls he'd been giving me as warnings earlier, then I didn't know how I could stand the incessant howling and warning barks he was letting loose all across my mind.  He was angry: angry that I'd belittled Stiles insisted that we Deny him, and had chosen Paige. I gritted my teeth, curled my hands into fists, and tried as hard as I could to stay physically calm as he rampaged in my head.

 

The calm didn't last long.  It was barely five minutes before I couldn't take it anymore, and I jumped up from my bed and slammed my fist into the first thing I could find, which was the framed picture of some sports player I liked as a kid.  The glass shattered, and the frame fell from the wall and clattered to the floor.  "Shut up!" I screamed as loud as I could, squeezing my eyes shut and clutching the sides of my head.

 

Suddenly, the wolf fell silent.  My mind was suddenly clear of the din - shocked, I cautiously opened my eyes and let my hands fall to my sides.

 

And then, I heard a soft sound.

 

Crying.

 

But it wasn't coming from anywhere around me - it was in my head.  But it wasn't my wolf.  It sounded like an actual person, and someone I knew at that, crying.

 

My brain recalled upon hearing it some research I'd done on the True Mate situation a while back.  I'd read somewhere that the wolf and his True Mate share a bond so strong, their minds slowly become one.  They are mentally linked to one another.

 

So... What I was hearing was...

 

Stiles. 

 


	17. Stiles

_Stiles._

 

My eyes shot open as I heard the sound of my name.  I was lying on the floor on my side, my stiff body curled up in a tight ball.  It was pitch black in my room, no light coming in through the window yet - I glanced blearily over at the clock next to my bed and checked the time.  1:14 a.m.  I'd only been asleep for a few hours.  Groaning, I uncurled from the ball I'd somehow packed myself into and went to sit up-

 

_Stiles!_

 

The sound of my name again made me jolt.  The loud voice echoed in my head and caused it to throb; I covered my ears, anticipating it again.  Where was it coming from?  I looked around my room frantically, but I couldn't see anyone.  My room was small - just big enough for a bed and a dresser and some floor space - so someone couldn't have been in here with me.  I was tempted to go out into the hallway and peer out, just to see if anyone was there, but the idea alone sent my pulse skyrocketing, and not in a good way.  I was, well... fragile at the moment.

 

When I didn't hear it again, I took a few deep breaths and let my hands drop from my ears.  An idea came to my mind.  It was a crazy one, but it was the only idea I had.

 

The voice - it was Derek's voice.

 

I remembered the day Derek and I had been the only ones in the hallway.  The second he'd turned that corner and looked at me, I'd heard a voice -  _his_  voice - in... in my mind.  

 

Could that be what I was hearing now?

 

There was only one way to find out.

 

Without further hesitation, I thought incredibly hard and attempted to reach out to the deepest corners of my mind.  I didn't know how I knew I had to do that, I just kind of did.  Reaching out into the blackness that dwelled within in my head, I searched for the source of this voice.

 

And then, I felt it.

 

I felt a presence lurking in the depths of my mind, and could feel its familiar awareness reach out the second I discovered it.  A cold, unfriendly aura radiated off of it - the same one Derek gave off every time I was near him.   _This is weird._  I thought. _This can't really be real._

 

But then again, I'd once thought werewolves couldn't be real, and we all know how that turned out.

 

Cautiously, I swallowed down all my nerves and spoke out in my mind. _Derek...?_

 

Instantly I felt the presence snap back.  Anger flared across the back of my brain, white-hot and shockingly painful.  An inhuman growl rumbled, causing pressure to build behind my ears.   _You, kid,_ I heard Derek's voice snarl,  _have been keeping me up all night with your crying._

 

Gasping out breaths, I sat up and put my head between my knees, trying to recover from the sting of Derek's rage.   _I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_ I pleaded, now mad at myself that I'd upset him.  I didn't want to give him even more reasons to hate me. _I - I didn't know about this, I didn't know you could hear me-_

 

_Oh, can it!_ he cut me off, sounding frustrated. _Just stop your bitching and whining-_

 

Now something - or someone - cut him off.

 

His wolf.

 

A vicious snarl drowned out his words and made me gasp.  I could feel Derek's presence slowly being overtaken in my mind until all I could feel was the feral, instinctive mind of his inner wolf.  I couldn't hear any words of its actual thoughts, but I got feelings of its emotions: anger and irritation at Derek's human side, and a strange, protective affection of me.

 

I could feel Derek trying to fight back, trying to win back dominance of his own head, but the wolf wouldn't budge.  The wolf reached out further to me than the dark corner of my mind its presence hovered in, and with it came its emotions.  It was almost as if I could see that big black wolf standing in front of me, fanged mouth shaped in what must've been a smile.  

 

Even though my body was shaking, my heart was pounding, and I had a constant fear of Derek's human side suddenly breaking through this peaceful moment, I still found my mouth turning up in a small smile.

 

And then, all hell broke loose.

 

The loudest roar I'd ever heard blasted through my mind, along with a blinding flash of white light.  In a fraction of a second, I suddenly couldn't see or hear anything.  I felt myself falling backwards and tried to stop myself before my back smacked the floor, but I found myself unable to move.  I fell back, my mind letting out one last cry of _Derek!_  before I was swallowed up by blackness.


	18. Derek

The sudden blinding flash of me trying to take back over my mind from my wolf stunned more than I'd expected.

 

I jerked back, tumbling off the edge of my bed and crashing to the floor.  I couldn't see anything, and I couldn't hear anything, but I had control of my mind again.  Well, partial control.  My wolf slowly retreated back into the shadows, defeated for now.  Blinking rapidly, I saw the white light slowly start to fade and my normal vision return.  A loud ringing replaced the eerie silence my ears had been picking up.

 

Just as the ringing cleared, I heard it.

 

I heard  _him._

 

_Derek!_

 

My stomach gave a sickening lurch as Stiles suddenly cried out.  Scrambling up from the floor, panicking, I felt Stiles' consciousness go into shock.  Through the mental link, I sensed his body collapse, his mind going entirely blank.  In a horrifying realization, I knew that me trying to overpower my wolf had not only affected the wolf - it had affected him as well. 

 

As soon as my wolf heard Stiles fall, he lost it.  He erupted into howls and yelps and snarls, thrashing and clawing in an impossible attempt to get to him.  He pressed against my consciousness and threatened to Shift; he needed to protect Stiles, and he needed to do it now. 

 

_No,_ I tried to argue back. _He doesn't need our help.  For the last time, we don't want hi-_

 

An excruciating wave of pain ripped through my body, causing me to throw back my head and scream in agony.  It stemmed from my head - in the exact same spot where my wolf's consciousness sat - and radiated down to the very tips of my toes.  Blinded by the hellish fire I felt, I fell down on my knees and howled at this unknown pain. 

 

I didn't know what was happening.  I didn't know why.  This pain was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. 

 

But the strange thing was... 

 

My wolf didn't seem to be feeling it. 

 

He was pulling his mind away from my own, trying to get farther from me and closer to Stiles.  It was almost as if he was...  _Causing_  the pain by doing this.  

 

And then, I knew.  With a gasp of abrupt realization, I knew what my wolf was trying to do. 

 

He was sick of my constant name-calling and belittling of Stiles.  He was sick of me always refusing him as our Mate and putting Paige before him.  He was sick of me always taking control and telling him what he wanted instead of letting him decide for himself.  He was sick, of all of it.  He was sick of  _me._

 

And now, he was trying to split us apart and make us into separate entities. 

 

I was about to lose my inner wolf. 

 

"No!" I cried out, holding my head in my hands as he tried to rip himself from it.  "No, you can't do this, you can't leave, you can't just - no, don't - I - I'm, I'm - I'm sorry!" 

 

Everything suddenly went quiet, and the pain disappeared.  The snarls and yelps and howls gave way to dead silence.  I opened my eyes - I didn't realize I'd squeezed them shut - and took my head out of my hands.  I sat waiting for the howls again.  For the feeling of my wolf's rage.  For the pain of his trying to separate the bond between human and wolf.  But none of it ever came. 

 

Panic and dread rose up inside me like the bile rising up my throat.  Did I... Did I just lose him?  Did I just lose my inner wolf... Forever?

 

My head was silent for the longest time.  I sat on the floor of my room, waiting for something I was almost certain would never come back.  My eyes stung with impending tears.  I didn't know much about those who lose their inner wolves, but I'd heard stories.  They didn't survive without them. 

 

But just when I thought all hope was lost, I heard the smallest of sounds.

 

My wolf announced his presence with a small grunt.  All anger was gone, along with all attempts to split from me.  He was here to stay. 

 

Before I could be relieved, though, he gave me an order:

 

_Go to him._

 

I didn't even think about resisting.  I was done with fighting with my wolf about this True Mate shit.  I didn't want Stiles, but he did.  And now, knowing that he would separate himself from me and ultimately kill me if I denied Stiles, I had no other choice but to give in.  My wolf loved Stiles, and I loved my wolf.  I...I had to obey. 

 

So, at quarter to two in the morning, I got up off the floor, ran downstairs, grabbed my truck keys, ran outside, and hopped in my truck, going to find the one my wolf loved and make sure he was safe. 

 


	19. Derek

It takes a lot less time to get places when you're driving in the middle of the night.  Even less time when you're going twenty miles over the speed limit. 

 

Within what felt like seconds - but was probably more like minutes - I was on the very edge of town where Stiles' house sat.  As I went to pull up to the curb in front of it, I noticed the driveway in front of his uncle's shop, the place where his uncle usually parked at night, was empty.  Was he not home?  My pulse started to race even faster, and my wolf grew incredibly restless.  Even though I normally wouldn't give a damn about it, the thought of Stiles being home alone and getting hurt scared the hell out of me. 

 

I whipped my truck into the empty spot in the driveway and shut it down, not bothering to take out the keys before I threw open the door and bolted toward the house. 

 

When I got to the door, ready to shove my weight into it if it was locked, I found it unlocked and charged right in.  The whole house was pitch black; I stumbled around in what looked like a living room, the light of the pale moon shining through one of the windows my only guide.  Going through what I guessed was a doorway, I shuffled forward, but stopped when my foot abruptly struck the bottom of a staircase.  

 

"Ah!  Jesus!"  I cursed as I hit the step, nearly falling back and landing on my ass.  Regaining my balance, I grabbed onto the wall closest to me, then blindly reached out with my foot and found the step again.  I could feel Stiles presence at the top of the stairs through our mental link; I couldn't sense if he was okay or not, which worried me. _Stiles!_  I called out through the link, hoping he would answer.  No reply. _Stiles!_ I called again, but again, nothing. 

 

Trying to swallow down my panic, I started to climb the practically invisible stairs.  "Stiles!" I yelled out loud.  I ran up the stairs faster, praying that I wouldn't miss a step and break my neck by falling.  

 

 _God, kid,_ I thought _If I risk all this just to find out you're fine, I'm gonna be pissed as all hell._

 

I finally reached the top, and with the slightest amount of light from a window at the end of what appeared to be a short hallway, I saw a door. 

 

A gentle, warm pulsing reached my senses from beyond that door.  Stiles was in there, and he was either okay or not okay. 

 

_I'm really rooting for the former right now._

 

Without any further hesitation, I went up to the door and threw it open. 

 

In the shadowy darkness, I could make out a scrawny form lying in the middle of the tiny room on the floor.  My heart pounded so hard I heard the blood rushing in my ears.  "Stiles," I breathed, rushing forward and kneeling down next to him.  

 

He was lying on his side, completely still.  I turned him over - not as gently as I probably should have - and listened for his breathing.  It was there, very faint and very shallow, but it was there.  I put two fingers on his neck and checked his pulse, noticing how icy cold his skin was.  His pulse fluttered erratically - but at least it was there.

 

But I wasn't out of the clear yet.  I needed to wake him up and make sure he was really okay. 

 

I paused awkwardly, not really knowing how to go about it.  Eventually, I shook him gently, trying to stir him out of unconsciousness.  "Stiles, wake up," I murmured softly, keeping my voice quiet so I didn't startle him awake.  My wolf was warning me the entire time: _be careful, he's fragile, you have to be gentle._  "Stiles, come on, kid.  Open your eyes."

 

Shaking him again, I started to get impatient.  I saw his eyelids flutter, but they never opened.  "Dammit, kid," I wondered out loud, "how the hell do you ever wake up in the morning?  Just... Open your eyes..."

 

I placed a hand lightly on his cheek, smoothing my thumb over his soft skin. _Be gentle, my wolf kept repeating.  Be gentle, be gentle, be gentle._   "Stiles," I whispered, leaning in close, until my face was just inches from his.  "Wake up."

 

Nothing.  Absolutely nothing.

 

I was so focused on waking him up that I didn't realize my position.  I was leaning over him while he lay on the floor, on my hands and knees.  One hand was placed on the floor next to his head, the other still resting on his cheek.  Our faces were literally less than two inches apart; my eyes were level with his eyes, my nose nearly bumping into his nose, my lips just hovering above his lips...

 

Swallowing hard and resisting every urge from my wolf to _just lean forward and kiss him_ , I sighed and sat back on my heels.  It was obvious Stiles wasn't going to wake up for a while - the kid was totally out cold.  I would just have to wait until he woke up to make sure he was okay.  

 

 _Or you could just go home now,_ I reminded myself. _I mean, he's asleep, so he's obviously not dead.  That's good enough, right?_

 

But I brushed that thought away; I didn't need to be any more of an ass to the kid after what I did to him.  Gently, I slid one arm under his thin shoulders, the other under his knees, and lifted him.  He was extremely light, even when completely limp.  I fumbled my way over to the bed in the corner, being careful not to jostle him around too much.  I laid him down on his back, taking off his shoes and setting them on the floor next to the bed before I pulled the blankets over him.  

 

After tucking him in, I sat down on the end of the bed, letting out a deep breath.  I was tired as hell, but I wouldn't dare sleep now.  Stiles could wake up at any time - and with such a tiny room, there wasn't any room for me to lay down and sleep anyway.  The floor space may have been enough for Stiles, but it wasn't enough for me.  There was always the bed, but I'd have to share that with Stiles, and... Yeah, that wasn't happening.

 

So I just sat there on the edge of the bed, staring out the small window the looked out onto the street.

 

Now, I just have to wait for sunrise, or for him to wake up.  Whichever comes first.  


	20. Stiles

Bright, warm light shining on my eyelids awoke me from my deep sleep.  I stirred, turning over on my side and pulling the blankets up to cover the light from hitting my face.  It was too early to wake up, and I was so tired, and my head was pounding...

 

"Stiles," a deep voice said at the end of my bed.

 

My eyes flew open as I gasped, startled.

 

Derek sat on my bed, his body turned to face the window, but his head turned to look at me.  His expression was solemn and dark, strong jaw set and green eyes looking black.  He looked striking as always - if not a bit rumpled.  His shirt and dark blue jeans were wrinkled; I recognized them as the ones he'd been wearing yesterday.  His dark, ruffled hair was messier than usual.  There were dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept at all.  

 

What the hell was he doing here, in my room?  And how did I get in bed?  I was sure I'd fallen asleep on the floor last night...

 

Wait. 

 

Every single memory of what took place last night suddenly flooded into my mind: Derek hearing me crying, him yelling at me, him fighting with his inner wolf, and then that blinding flash that caused me to lose consciousness.

 

I wasn't really concerned about what had happened, though.  I had only one thing on my mind: why was Derek here?  And how long had he been here?  Had he come here just this morning, or had he been here for a while?  I wondered if it was the latter; it explained why lost consciousness on the floor, but woke up in my bed.  But no, Derek wouldn't do that - he hated my guts.  If he came here and found me on the floor, he'd just leave me there. 

 

Though... Why was he here in the first place?

 

"Derek?" I asked, my voice faint and raspy.  "What... Are you doing here?"

 

He looked away from me and directed his hard gaze out the window.  "I came here to check on you," he replied.  "After, you know.  Last night."

 

Last night.  "Oh."  I  shifted gently until I was sitting up more.  "Could you tell me what happened last night?"

 

"Just a problem between my wolf and I," he responded quickly.  "He, uh, got... upset with me and tried to fight me.  And because you're connected through the mental link, you felt it.  That flash, I mean.  It affected you too."

 

I was slowly understanding.  "So that's what that was," I murmured, thinking out loud.  Derek only nodded.  "So... That's why you came here?  To check on me?"

 

"Yeah.  I thought you might be hurt.  Well, my wolf thought that.  So I came over to check on you, and when I got here, I found you out cold on the floor.  Thought it might be better if you woke up in bed rather than on the floor, so, um... Are you okay, Stiles?"

 

I didn't know if I was okay.  I was exhausted, my head throbbed terribly, and my body ached.  But I wasn't bruised or bleeding or mentally scarred, so I guess I was fine.  "Yeah," I answered.  "Yeah, Derek, I'm okay."

 

He nodded.  "Okay, that's good."  He sat for a moment before standing up. Derek walked slowly over to the door and grabbed the doorknob.  I thought he was going to just walk out without another word.  But then, he stopped, let go of the doorknob, and turned back around.  "That's actually not the only reason I came here," he admitted.  "I came here to apologize."

 

I was stunned.  "Apologize?"

 

Derek nodded and sat down on the end of the bed again.  "Stiles," he began, "I know I've been a total jerk to you.  I've basically hated you for no reason for a long time.  And since I found out that we were Mates, I've literally been the worst asshole ever.  And I was doing it on purpose - that's not just how I am.  But now, I know that there's nothing I can do about it, and that my wolf really cares for you.  So - I want to apologize for that, and... I don't know.  I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want us to be Mates now."

 

He wants us to be Mates now. 

 

That should've made me happy.  Here was the guy I'd been crushing on for years, the guy I'd been thrown together into this whole True Mates deal with, the guy who'd totally hated me for years - apologizing for being an ass, and telling me he now wanted us to be together.  I should've been ecstatic.  Hell, I should've been jumping out of bed and dancing and singing and doing any other act of joy. 

 

But I wasn't happy. 

 

I was fucking pissed. 

 

"Are you serious?" I asked him, my voice dangerously quiet. 

 

Derek blinked, looking shocked.  "Yeah."

 

I ground my teeth together to keep from exploding and felt my hands ball into fists.  "No."

 

"No?"  One of Derek's eyebrows arched.  "What do you mean by 'No'?"

 

I was suddenly throwing the blankets off my lap and standing up off the bed.  "What I mean by 'No' is that I am not accepting this.  Do you honestly think that by just apologizing, I'll forget every fucking thing you've done to me and just go along with this?  If that's honestly what you think, then time for a reality check, Derek - no fucking way."

 

Derek stood up abruptly too, chin jutting out defiantly as he faced me.  "Are you seriously trying to turn me down?  This is coming from the kid who I knew was so in love with me before, is now telling me no, even when he has no choice?"

 

"You're one to talk!" I screamed, charging forward and getting right up in his face.  "You were the one who continuously told me that you'd find a way out of this, that you didn't want to be with me!  You hate me, Derek - so why in hell would I want to be with someone that hates me?!"

 

"I - I don't hate you!"  Derek spat, trying to defend himself.  "I mean, yeah, I used to, but I don't anymore, okay?!  If you'd just give me a chance-"

 

"You didn't give me a chance, so why should I give you one?!"  In an act of insanity, I uncurled my hands from their fists and shoved Derek hard in the chest.  Normally, he probably wouldn't have moved, but he was in such a state of shock from my outbursts that he stumbled back and nearly toppled over onto his ass.  

 

Recovering his balance, Derek looked at me with pleading eyes instead of angry ones and put out his hands defensively.  "Stiles, I-"

 

"Oh, save it," I seethed.  "Just leave and don't come back, ever."

 

He opened his mouth to argue further, but let it close, devastated.  He shuffled his feet almost nervously, eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip quivering as he stared down at the ground.  He shook his head, and just when I thought he would say something, he turned around and headed for the door.  He looked up at me one more time - what looked like longing glimmering in his crystal blue eyes - before he opened the door and walked out.

 

Once I was alone, I tried to calm down my blazing anger, breathing deeply and letting my eyes drift closed.  I sat down on the edge of my bed and just breathed.  In, out.  In, out.  In, out.  Over and over again until all the rage seemed to be gone.  Finally calmed down, I flopped back on my mattress and heaved a sigh.  Now that I wasn't angry anymore, what I'd done was starting to feel extremely wrong.

 

I should've been happy that I'd said that to him.  But instead, my insides slowly filled with icy, pooling dread.  Only one thought kept coming to mind as the full effect of my own words sank in.

 

What have I done?

 


	21. Derek

 

 

Just leave, and don't come back, ever.

 

I walked slowly back out to my truck in a daze.  I climbed in, started the engine - but couldn't find it in myself to drive away.  My foot hovered right above the gas pedal, but wouldn't push down.  My hands shook and gripped the steering wheel so hard my knuckles turned white.  I didn't notice I was grinding my teeth so hard until my jaw ached and my head throbbed.  Even though I should have, I couldn't believe.  I couldn't believe that he was the one rejecting me now.

 

I felt angry.  I felt flat-out furious.  But more than anything, I felt...

 

Sad.

 

I don't know how long I was there in Stiles driveway, truck idling while I stared blankly and tried to make sense of all this.  Finally, I was somehow able to gather my wits about and pull out of the driveway.  Giving the house one more sidelong glance - coincidentally, my gaze aimed right for Stiles window - I drove away and headed toward home.

 

Part of me was relieved that he'd rejected me.  Now I didn't have to lose Paige.  I didn't have to give up my happiness.  I didn't have to be forced to love someone I didn't have feelings for.  

 

That was the thing, though.  There was a part of me that did have feelings for him.  A very small part, albeit, but a part nevertheless.  And my wolf - my wolf loved him.  My wolf knew he was our True Mate, knew that we were meant to be together.  He was in utter turmoil now that he'd heard Stiles tell me off.  It hurt him - no, it killed him - to know our Mate, the one he loved, didn't want him.  

 

Driving home was a blur, and before I knew it I was parking in my driveway and getting out, my body on autopilot.  I walked up to the door of our gray, two-story ranch house and went inside.

 

The house was brightly lit and alive this morning, which was surprising; it was a Saturday, wasn't it?  The TV was on when I walked through the living room, blaring some sports program my dad had probably been watching.  I could hear the familiar clanging of pots and pans ringing out from the kitchen - my mom must be cooking something, like always.  I headed in the direction opposite of the noise, going down the hallway that lead to my room.  I needed to be alone right then.

 

I shut the door to my room quietly, then walked over to my bed.  With a deep exhale of breath, I flopped down on my back, letting my eyes drift close and my mind go blank.  Suddenly I could feel how tired I was; fighting with my inner wolf and staying up til the morning at Stiles had really worn me out.  Taking a nap hadn't exactly been my plan, but before I knew it, I felt myself slipping.  Within minutes, I was asleep.

 

 

 

 

Bzzzzzz.  Bzzzzzz.

 

My eyes cracked open as a persistent buzzing noise broke the silent air.  Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I reached into my pocket, where I felt my phone vibrating like no tomorrow.  Pulling it out, I hit the button and snapped groggily, "Jesus, what do you want?"

 

"Hey, someone's not happy," a familiar voice responded sassily.  "What did I ever do to you, der?"

 

I sighed.  It was one of my friends and fellow member of our wolf pack, Erica 

"Sorry, batwoman  I was sleeping.  Not exactly in the best mood."

 

Erica scoffed.  "Sleeping?  Honey, do you know what time it is?  It's like, four o' clock."

 

"Oh, come on - wait.  What time is it?"

 

"Four.  O'.  Freaking.  Clock.  I called to see where the hell you were; we have a pack meeting in less than a half hour, so if you were sleeping, you'd better move your ass, Der."

 

Ah, shit.  I'd totally forgotten about the wolf pack meeting we had scheduled for today.  I'd been so busy with other things - a.k.a. Stiles and the neverending cycle of I Hate You But I'm Supposed To Love You - that I hadn't even realized it was today.  I jumped off my bed and went to my dresser, pulling out a clean pair of jeans and a white tee.  After a quick shower, I ran a hand through my wet hair so it would dry in its messy style, put on my boots, and headed toward the front door.

 

"Derek, son, you're home?" I heard my dad call as I passed the kitchen.  I stopped walking and turned back around, leaning in the kitchen doorway and poking my head inside.

 

My mom stood at the stove, and my dad was leaning against the counter watching me with curious blue eyes that matched my own.  "Yeah," I replied, sounding bored.  "Have been since yesterday," I lied.

 

"Really?  Because I didn't see you when I went in your room earlier," he shot back, one eyebrow raised.  Damn.  "Or when I went to check on you last night.  Where were you?"

 

I didn't know how to explain. I shot a look to my momwho just shrugged, of course she was going to make me ecplain everything on my own. "I, I was-"

 

"Were you at Paige's?"

 

The mention of Paige's name shot painful pangs through my chest; I tried my hardest not to wince.  "No," I admitted somberly.  "I was... I was somewhere else."

 

"Somewhere else," he echoed, sounding suspicious.  He asked, "And where would somewhere else be?"

 

I sighed, getting impatient.  "Look, dad, I - I really have to go, okay?  I have a pack meeting to get to.  I'll explain where I was when I get back later, alright?"

 

My dad eyed me strangely, like he was trying to determine whether I was lying or not.  He probably was.  But eventually, after nearly a whole minute of him just staring at me and making me fidget with nervousness, he nodded.  "Alright, get going then.  But, I expect a full explanation when you get home."

 

"You got it, dad. I'll see you later."

 

 

 

It didn't take long to walk down to the giant meeting hall in the center of the preserve. The massive, pole-shed looking building, painted a dark forest green, was right down the road from my house.  There were already dozens or cars and bikes parked outside - I worried at first that I was late, and the meeting had already started.

 

I headed inside the building and, luckily, found everyone still standing around chatting rather than sitting in the rows of chairs and listening attentively.  Spotting Mason and a couple of my other friends standing off in one of the corners, I strode over to them and joined the little circle they'd made.

 

"Hey, Der, you made it," Erica greeted me, hugging me and giving me her signature grin.  "We all thought you'd ditched us and left us to sit here and listen to the Peter drag on and on about some shit."

 

I shook my head and laughed.  "Nah," I answered.  "I just, uh... I had a long night."

 

One of my other friends, Issac, raised an eyebrow and grinned suggestively.  "Were you out with your girl last night?  Doing, you know, 'stuff and things'?" 

 

Another mention of Paige, another pang in my chest.  I couldn't even answer - I just shook my head and looked down.

 

Boyd suddenly tapped on my shoulder; when I looked up at him, I saw him turned to face the entrance behind us.  "Speaking of your girl, Derek... Isn't that her right there?"

 

I spun around, and sure as shit, my girlfriend was weaving her way through the crowds of people and heading in our direction.  She looked up directly at me, gave me a bright smile, and waved giddily.  I was too stunned to wave back - what the hell was she doing here?

 

Then, I caught a glimpse of about the strangest thing I'd ever seen in my life.

 

Paige had one arm stretched out behind her, her hand tugging something along behind her.  Or rather, someone.

 

I couldn't see who it was clearly; I only caught glimpses at first.  Very pale skin; dark skinny jeans; dark, short hair; red and black plaid flannel shirt.  She tugged them behind her fiercely, her grip on their thin, pale wrist.  

 

Dread started to fill my gut.  No... It can't be...

 

Finally they came into a clear view, and my heart sank.

 

"Who's the kid?" I heard Erica mutter beside me.  I couldn't tell whether she was talking to me or not, I was so zoned out.

 

This... This couldn't be happening.  There was no reason for him to be here.

 

Paige had stopped walking and now faced us, smiling brightly as usual - maybe even brighter.  She never let go of his wrist, and strangely enough, he never tried to pull it out of her hand.  He looked down at the ground, expression hard as stone.

 

My inner wolf started to panic, and acting out of pure instinct, reached out to his mind.

 

Whiskey coloured eyes suddenly locked on mine as he looked up.

 

Stiles.


	22. Stiles

 

You have idea how awkward it is to have your Mate's girlfriend randomly show up to your house and drag you along with her to go see her boyfriend and your True Mate.

 

After Derek left, I'd been in the process of slowly descending in to a horrifying pit of guilt and anxiety for snapping so viciously when I heard the phone ring downstairs.  Throwing aside my bipolar thoughts of _maybe I did the right thing and maybe I just fucked up my entire life,_ I ran down the stairs and picked up the land line.  

 

The conversation that followed - it turned out I was talking to Derek's freaking Alpha and mother - was probably the strangest of my entire life.  She was inviting me to some kind of wolf pack meeting they were having tonight.  She informed me that as Derek's Mate - even though I kept telling her I didn't want to be Derek's Mate - I had to learn about their native cultures and histories, and this was the best way to do it.

 

I really didn't want to go.  Derek would be there, and I really wasn't in the mood for seeing him right then.  But I really didn't have a reason not to.  It's not like I had a life or anything.

 

Still, I tried to weasel my way out of it.  "Yeah, there's one problem with that."  I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.  "I-I don't have a ride."

 

"Don't worry, Stiles, I've already arranged that for you."

 

Click.  She hung up.

 

_Ding!_

 

The sound of the doorbell going off made me jump nearly out of my skin.  I put the phone down and jogged to the front door; I didn't wait to look through the small window at the top of the door to see who it was before I threw it open and saw-

 

Long brown hair.  Gorgeous brown eyes.  Evenly tanned skin.  The brightest smile I'd ever seen on someone.

 

"Paige?"  I gaped in awe as I recognized Derek's beautiful girlfriend.  "What are you-"

 

"OHMYGODYOUARETHECUTESTLITTLETHINGI'VEEVERSEEN," Paige exclaimed, bouncing up and down like an excited five-year-old.  She suddenly jumped forward and grabbed both of my cheeks, pinching them so hard I could feel bruises forming.  "I mean, I know I've seen you before at school and all, but I've just never notice how adorable you are, and how little you are, and how cute you are and oh my gosh Derek is so lucky to have you as his Mate-"

 

"Ow!" I yelped, trying to pry her hands from my now-aching face.  "Um, that's really nice you think that and all, but - wait, you know I'm Derek's Mate?!"

 

Paige nodded vigorously.  "Yeah, of course!  He told me.  Well, he didn't really tell me.  He just told me he had a Mate, but the Alpha told me it was you, and-"

 

"And you're not here to try to kill me?" I asked incredulously.

 

Paige's eyes went impossibly wide.  "What?  Of course not!  Why would I do that and miss out on the chance to fangirl over your relationship?  Now come on, let's go, or we're gonna be late for the pack meeting!"

 

She grabbed my wrist and tugged, trying to pull me with her, but I stopped dead.  "Wait, you're the one taking me to that?"

 

"Obviously, Stiles!  Now come on. "  She gave me a devilish grin and a wink.  "Let's go see our man."

 

 

 

 

And so that's how I ended up at this meeting, being dragged through crowds upon crowds of people by Paige until I was facing the guy I'd just finished telling off no more than a few hours ago.  As Derek looked up at me, shock in his bright blue eyes, every word I'd said to him this morning came rushing back to me.  Guilt hit me with the force of a train, but I willed myself to push it aside.  Those two words I'm sorry hovered on the tip of my tongue, but I swallowed them down.  After what he did, there was no way I was saying that.   _Well, yet, at least._

 

"Stiles?"  Derek took a step toward me.  "What are you doing here?"

 

I finally pulled my arm out of Paige's iron grip and rubbed my aching wrist.  "Why don't you ask your Alpha?" I mumbled bitterly, looking back down at my shoes.  

 

"I can answer that for you," Paige piped up.  "Your mom called and asked me if I could bring him over.  He said he needed to learn about your cultures and what not, since you two are-" Derek's eyes widened as she winked at him, "-you know, involved."  Before Derek could say anything, she pecked him on the cheek, said, "I'm gonna go sit down, you two have fun!" and walked away.

 

And just like that, we were awkwardly standing there: Derek and I, along with several other guys, who I assumed to be Derek's friends and other members of the wolf pack, staring intently at us.  The air was so thick with tension, I could have cut it with a knife.

 

"Stiles," Derek murmured, "I wanna talk-"

 

"Derek, don't," I responded quietly.

 

"But Stiles, I-"

 

"No, Der-"

 

I was suddenly interrupted by the loud banging sound up ahead of us.  Derek and I both turned and saw an attractive older man standing up at a podium - he introduced himself as Peter- and began "Today's meeting is now in session," he said. "Let us begin."

 

Derek grabbed my arm, causing me to look back at him.  "Let's go find somewhere to sit."  I nodded and tried to pull my arm away, but he wouldn't let go.  He kept me close to him, and in a very soft but determined voice he said, "And we are going to talk later, Stiles."

 

I didn't respond.  I just jerked my arm out of his grip and walked away.

 

_This is going to be one long meeting._

 

 


	23. Stiles

"So, what's it like?"

 

I blinked and turned to look at Paige.  "What?"

 

We were sitting outside on the very edge of a big open field, watching the sun go down.  It was after the meeting, and everyone had left the meeting hall; I'd asked Paige if she could just take me home (before Derek could have the chance to talk to me, because I knew that I didn't want to hear whatever he had to say), but she insisted we go hang out with all the younger members of the wolf pack.  I had no choice but to go with her to this place and sit down in the grass, watching as all the guys Shifted into their wolf forms and tore around in the field for fun.

 

It really was quite fascinating to watch.  All of the wolves, just as massive as Derek's wolf form, chased each other and play-fought just like normal  wolves would.  They yipped and howled and made these panting sounds that reminded me of laughing when they wrestled.  They acted so much like real wolves that a part of me forgot they were partially people, too. 

 

Paige's abrupt question tore me away from all that.  What did she mean, what's it like?

 

"What's it like to have a True Mate?" she continued.  She looked down at her hands as she spoke, watching them as she plucked pieces of grass and tied them in knots.  

 

I sighed.  "It's hell."

 

She looked up sharply.  "Why is that?"

 

"Because he hates me," I admitted softly.  I looked away from her and went back to watching the wolves as they played.  "I mean, he doesn't now.  He told me that this morning: that he doesn't hate me, that he wants us to be together, but - but it's just the fact that he used to hate me that I can't get over.  He used to hate meso much that I just - I just-"

 

"Hate  _him_  now," Paige finished for me.

 

"Yeah."  I folded my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.  "I don't want to hate him.  And I don't really hate him.  I'm just... I guess I'm just really mad, I don't know."  I'd started to ramble on, and I silently cursed myself for it.  

 

I really didn't want to talk anymore, but I was curious, so I had to ask Paige one question.  "Paige, what's it like for you?  I mean, what's it like that your boyfriend has a Mate... And it's not you?"

 

Paige smiled, but seemed to become a bit somber.  "It kind of sucks, but I'm okay with it," she answered honestly.  "I really love Derek - I have for, what, four years now?  But I understand that if I'm not the one he's meant to be with, why should I try to fight it, you know?"

 

I was taken aback by her words - they weren't what I'd been expecting to hear.  "So... You're not upset?"

 

"Oh, I'm upset, but I understand it.  I understand that I can't do a damn thing about it, so why waste all this time on being upset?  I wanna enjoy my time with Derek, however long that may be.  And when it's over, yeah I'll be a little upset, but I'll move on eventually."

 

I was so stunned I couldn't even answer.  That was possibly the wisest thing I'd ever heard anyone say, and thinking of a response to it would be impossible.  So I just nodded.  I understood it, so all I had to do was nod.  

 

Sudden movement out of the corner of my eye made me look up.  A massive black shape was barreling toward us, getting bigger and bigger the closer it came.  The heavy, wet sound of panting carried along with it; the pounding of its paws made the ground beneath me shake lightly.  Fear started to build up in my chest, like air gathering in my lungs to prepare for a scream-

 

Until I realized what it was.

 

Derek's wolf form skidded to a stop right in front of us, mouth hanging open and tongue lolling out as he breathed heavily.  I could feel the heat washing over me with each breath, smell the odd scent of his sweaty fur.  While Paige leaned forward and patted Derek's nose, I leaned away.

 

"Hey, Der," Paige cooed.  "You look like you're having fun out there."  Derek nudged her hand with his nose, his mouth curving until it looked like he was grinning.  

 

And then suddenly, he looked over at me, piercing blue eyes boring into mine.   _What?_ he said through the mental link.   _Don't you want to give your Mate a pat or two?_

 

Irritated, I rolled my eyes.  "In your dreams," I retorted out loud.

 

 _Aw, come on,_ he begged, giving me a big sad expression.   _You know I'm sorry, Stiles.  I said it enough times this morning, didn't I?  I think that earns me a scratch behind the ears._

 

"Try all you want, Derek but I'm still mad at you."  Well, I was trying to be.  It was kind of hard to stay mad at Derek in his wolf form - he was a lot nicer, and kind of adorable when he begged. 

 

He laid down in front of Paige and I, resting his head on his paws.  I had to try my hardest not to die from how cute it was. _Do you really hate me?_ Derek questioned.  He sounded horribly guilty. 

 

I sighed - and I broke.  "No," I whispered.  "I don't."  Reaching out, I hesitantly scratched behind his ears, watching as he closed his eyes and visibly relaxed. _I don't hate you,_ Derek, I told him through the mental link. _I... I can't hate you._

_I just can't._

 


	24. Derek

Time began to pass.  Once the weekend ended and school resumed, my life seemed to be normal, for the most part.  I hung out with friends, I worked occasionally, I studied for tests.  I hung out with Paige, and even though things between her and I were a little strained, we didn't talk about it and still tried to carry on a normal relationship.  I knew it was going to have to end sometime, but until that happened I wouldn't worry about it.  Stiles and I didn't talk during school though, or hang out during the week at all.  I finally went and picked up my motorcycle from his uncle's shop, but that was the only time I actually went and saw him.

 

That is, until the weekends rolled around again.

 

It turned out that my mom asked Stiles to come to _every meeting_ after the one he'd attended.  She insisted that Stiles needed to learn as much as he could about us; I thought it was total bullshit, and she was just using it as an excuse to make Stiles and I spend time together. 

 

Before, I would have been extremely pissed at what my mom was doing that.  But now... I didn't really mind.

 

So, every weekend, Stiles- and Paige - would make their way to the preserve and sit through every boring minute of the meetings.  Today was a Saturday, another day of another meeting.  Stiles had been coming to them for about a month now; usually Paige picked him up, and they showed up together.  I was surprised at how nice Paige was being to him, considering he was the one who was basically taking her place.  She would pick him up and keep him company during the meetings, and afterward, they'd come with us wolves and hang out in the field while we rough-housed.  There seemed to be absolutely no animosity between them; they were pretty much friends.

 

Today, though, Paige called me and said she had to work, so she'd be a little late to the meeting.  That meant it was my job to go pick Stiles up.  I stood waiting outside of his house, my hands in my pockets, foot tapping nervously.  Things were still tense between us; he still appeared to be mad at me for being a dick, but he'd admitted that he at least didn't hate me.  Now, though, things between us were just - awkward. 

 

Finally, the door swung open, with Stiles behind it.  "Hey, Pai-"  He stopped when he saw it was me instead of his usual ride.  His pale cheeks turned a delicate pink.  "Oh, h-hey, Derek..."

 

"Hey," I replied, letting the corners of my mouth turn up in a shy smile.  "Paige, uh, had to work, so if you're wondering why I'm the one picking you up, that's, um..." I trailed off.  Like I said, things were awkward.  "That's why.  We should get going."

 

Stiles nodded, and we walked down off the front porch and climbed inside my truck.

 

There things got even more awkward.  Now, normally, the only person I ride with in my truck is, _well my girlfriend._  So when I sat down in the driver's seat, I always put my hand out to the middle seat, and Paige would always take it.  But apparently, my brain didn't register that I wasn't with Paige - or maybe it was my inner wolf that made me do it - and I could instantly feel Stiles staring at me.

 

"Um... What are you doing?" he inquired.

 

I didn't even realize what was wrong at first, and while peering at him out of the corner of my eye, I asked, "What?"

 

 

"Derek, your... Your hand."

 

"What?"  I then looked down and saw what I was doing.  I instantly pulled it back and wrapped my fingers around the steering wheel.  My face flamed in embarrassment.  "Sorry," I blurted.  "It's - it's just a habit."

 

He stayed silent, but I could still feel him staring at me.  Once again, I thought to myself, mentally slapping my own face about a hundred times, awkward. 

 

 

 

 

 

"So," Isaac hissed in my ear, "who _is_  that kid?"

 

We were right in the middle of that night's meeting, listening to a couple of elders toss out random stories of folklore and legends.  I chose to sit a row behind Stiles and Paige, who had finally arrived,  instead of next to them; my friends had clustered around me, and we'd been sitting there quietly - until Isaac asked the question that I dreaded answering.

 

I hadn't told anyone about Stiles being my True Mate; I'd kept it from my friends, from the council of elders, and even from my own family.  The only people that knew were my mom, Stiles and Paige.  I knew I should have just told them right off the bat.  They'd known something was up a while ago already, and when Stiles started showing up, they got even more suspicious.  They had even tried asking me who he was or why he was here at other times - but I'd always avoid the question or just not answer.  I knew I'd have to tell them soon - they seemed to be getting pissed off with me more and more every time I didn't give them an answer.  

 

But instead of just saying it, I whispered a "shhh" back to Isaac and resumed listening to the meeting.

 

Boyd, who was seated on my other side, leaned in and whispered, "Oh, come on, dude.  Just tell us."

 

"Yeah," Erica chimed in.  "He's been around here for long enough, I think we deserve to know  _why._ "

 

"Be quiet guys," I quipped, sounding irritated, but really feeling panicked.  I wanted to tell them, but I didn't want to tell them now, when we were right in the middle of a meeting.

 

I felt a hand clamp on to my shoulder, and suddenly Isaac's head was right next to my face.  "Derek, just tell us!  We're all curious, and you can't keep it from us forever, you know."

 

"I'll tell you later," I snapped.

 

"Just tell us now," Erica pleaded.

 

"No."

 

"Why not?" Isaac whined.

 

"Because-"

 

"Because what?" Erica retorted.

 

"Because I-"

 

"Just tell-"

 

"Please, Der-"

 

"Why is he-"

 

 _"He's my freaking True Mate, okay?"_ I seethed, my voice coming out way louder than it should have.  All of my friends stopped their babbling and stared at me with wide eyes.  Mortified, I glanced around to see if anyone else had heard that.  Sure enough, people had their heads turned toward me; dozens of sets of curious eyes trained on me in a heartbeat.  The elders speaking up front had even paused to look.

 

I could feel my face turning a vibrant shade of red when I heard the chair in front of me creak.  Looking up, I met amber eyes that were surprisingly not wide like everyone else's.  His face was red, though, but probably not as bad as mine.  Stiles gawked at me, and the longer he stared, the more I noticed his bottom lip quiver and his eyes go a little glassy.  _Oh, no, he's gonna cry,_  I thought guiltily.

 

But he didn't cry.

 

He got up out of his seat-

 

And walked out.

 


	25. Stiles

Derek found me not long after I left.  I was sitting at the edge of the field where the wolves played, staring out at the slowly retreating sun and trying desperately not to cry.  After I'd stormed out of the meeting, I hadn't known where else to go; I couldn't go home, as that was too far away, and I didn't know any other places on the preserve, so I found myself walking here and plunking down at the grass, knees pulled up to my chest.

 

I didn't look up, but I could feel Derek standing next to me.  "Hey," he mumbled, his voice strangely very hushed.

 

I stared down at my hands, watching as they tugged at the grass.  "Hey," I replied, equally as quiet.

 

The grass beside me stirred as Derek plopped down next to me, crossing his legs until he was sitting Indian-style.  He fidgeted with the weeds by his boots, plucking them from the ground and tearing them to pieces.  "I'm sorry, Stiles," he told he somberly.  "I didn't mean to embarrass you like that."

 

"It's okay," I choked out, my chest tight from trying not to cry.  Why was I going to cry?  I knew he hadn't meant to do that - the entire time at the meeting, I'd been able to hear his friends asking about me.  They bugged him to the point that he just snapped.  It wasn't Derek's fault in any way.

 

So why did I feel upset with him?

 

Derek took a deep breath in beside me and sighed it out.  "I didn't mean to blurt it out like that," he explained.  "I'd planned on telling them after the meeting, but they just kept pestering me about it, and I just-"

 

"Snapped."  He nodded as I finished his sentence.

 

A long silence passed between us, and in the meantime, I tried to figure out why I felt so mad at him.  Was it... Was it because he hadn't told his friends?  Was it because even though I'd been here for so long, yet he still kept it a secret that we were Mates?  Was Derek still not accepting it, and did he still have plans to get rid of me, even though we were finally getting along?

 

"I have a question," I blurted out suddenly, finally looking over at him.

 

He looked up; the expression on his perfect face was apologetic.  "What?"

 

"Are you embarrassed of me?"

 

Confusion made his brow furrow; he instantly shook his head and insisted, "No, of course not.  Why would you think that?"

 

I shrugged with one shoulder.  "I don't know, it's just that you haven't told any of your friends that we're Mates.  We have been for a while now, but still, no one knows.  I mean, they've been getting suspicious of something, haven't they?  I've been coming to these meetings for almost a month and they don't even have a clue why.  I just thought that... I don't know, you were keeping it from everybody because... You were too embarrassed to tell them."

 

Derek shook his head again.  "No, Stiles, that's not why I didn't tell them.  I'm not embarrassed of you at all."

 

"Then why didn't you tell them?" I pressed.

 

"I didn't tell them because... Because I-"

 

"That's it, isn't it?" I cut him off, getting more upset by the second.  "That's why.  You're... You're embarrassed of me.  But not really me - you're embarrassed that your Mate is a  _guy,_ aren't you?"

 

He looked like he was about to deny it, but then hesitated.  "I..."  He sighed.  "Well, it would be a major change for everyone to accept..."

 

I found myself laughing, even though I was dying inside.  He was too embarrassed to tell everyone that fate had given him a guy for a Mate.  He was probably afraid that people would instantly think he was gay.  He probably thought he would lose his precious popularity, and his family and pack would turn on him or something.

 

I had to admit, it would probably be a challenge for him.  But... _It hurt me._  It really did.  

 

Derek sensed that hurt.  "Stiles, I'm sorry, alright?  It's just that it's hard for me, that's all.  I don't know exactly how to tell everyone without them flipping out on me-"

 

"But shouldn't they understand?" I shot back.  My mood had reached a dangerous peak, causing me to get on my feet in a hurry.  "They all know about the wolf pack, and they all know about the Call.  So would they really flip out on you if they understood it?  It's not like you can control it, Derek.  You shouldn't be so worried."

 

"That's not what I'm worried about, Stiles!"  Derek started to raise his voice, and within a heartbeat, he was standing up and towering over me.  "I'm not worried about them not understanding it - I know they'll understand it just fine.  What I'm worried about is how I'm going to be treated after they find out.  I could be made fun of, shunned, laughed at-"

 

" _Oh, you mean like how I am?!_ " I spat right in his face.

 

That made him stop dead, but much like the last time we fought, I was on a roll.  I had a lot to say, and he was sure as hell going to hear it.

 

"I get made fun of and picked on for that shit all the time.  You yourself even did it to me before!  And you know what?  I didn't complain about it - I just let it go.  But here you are, whining about it and hiding it from everyone.  How long are you going to hide it, Derek?  You can't hide it forever!"  I paused.  "Unless you still plan on getting rid of me."

 

Derek, who had been looking down at the ground, suddenly snapped his head up and stared with wide eyes.  "How many times have I told you that I can't do that? It's not possible, so why would I even try?  And - I care about you, Stiles!"

 

"Not as much as you care about Paige.  I bet you'd give anything to be able to stay with her."

 

He just stared at me like he couldn't believe what I was saying.  "No, I wouldn't."

 

"Don't lie to me," I whimpered.  "I know you'd trade me for her any day."

 

"But I can't," he insisted, putting his hands out in front of him.  "I can't do that."

 

"You want to, though.  Even though you keep telling me that you care about me, I don't feel like you do.  You don't need me, Derek - you already have someone to love, and fate's just screwing with us and putting us in this mess.  If we could get out of this, you wouldn't even mind if I left."  By now I'd begun to cry, small streams of tears running down my cheeks and crashing to the ground.  Not wanting him to see me cry, I started to walk past him, but he grabbed onto my arm.

 

And suddenly pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly.

 

"Don't you dare say that, Stiles," he said in my ear.  His voice quivered gently, like he was on the verge of crying.  "Even if we could get out of this somehow, I wouldn't ever want you to leave.  I want you here with me, kid."

 

"You're just saying that so I won't feel bad," I whispered, my mouth pressed into his shoulder.

 

Derek pulled back and - much to my surprise - placed both of his hands on each side of my face, thumbs gingerly wiping away my tears.  "I'm not, I promise.  I need you."

 

"You don't," I insisted.  "You don't ne-"

 

Derek suddenly cut me off, but he didn't say anything.

 

He stopped my by leaning down and pressing his lips against mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting somewhere! Progress people, PROGRESS! It only took what 25 chapters but oh well.


	26. Derek

 

The feeling of Stiles' lips on mine was wrong, yet right.

 

It felt wrong because I knew I was cheating on Paige.  She was the girl I loved, and I'd never done anything to hurt her, ever.  I'd never even dreamed about being with anyone else while I'd been with her.  Even though my time with her would be coming to an end, I wanted to stay true to her until the very last moment.

 

But at the same time, it felt so _right_.  It was like every cell in my entire body suddenly knew he was my Mate; like everything in the entire universe was suddenly centered around him and him only.  My inner wolf was crying out with pure happiness, making my mind scramble until I couldn't form a coherent thought.  My body was on fire, yet my skin was laced with goosebumps.  Even though it was just a light kiss, it was the most intense feeling I'd ever experienced.

 

When I finally separated my lips from his, I pulled back and studied his face closely, waiting for his reaction.  I don't know what reaction I was expecting: anger, joy, maybe even distress.  I really didn't know what to expect from him. 

 

He was silent for a long time, but eventually shook his head slowly.  "No," he whispered. "No, Derek. I - I can't do this."

 

I frowned smoothing a thumb over his cheek.  "Do what?"

 

"Be like this with you. You..."  He sighed and pushed my hands away from his face.  "You're still with Paige, and it's just wrong."

 

"Stiles, you're my Mate,"  I tried to insist.  "It's not wrong-"

 

"Yes it is!"  He was suddenly raising his voice.  "It is wrong, and you know it.  Don't try to tell me it's not because she's your  _girlfriend_  and I'm your  _Mate_.  It's not two different things - it's supposed to be the same thing to you.  I'm supposed to be that to you."

 

I stood there blankly, not knowing what to say.  Stiles was entirely right, of course; he should've been both my Mate and - this sounded awkward, but it was true - my boyfriend.  I should have let Paige go a long time before this.  I - I wasn't supposed to love her.  I was supposed to love Stiles.  "Stiles, you  _are_  that to me-"

 

"No, I'm not.  We're still two separate things because you won't let things go.  You won't let  _her_  go."

 

"I'm trying to!"  I yelled.  "I'm trying to let her go.  It's harder than you think!"

 

"You know what's harder than you think, Derek?  Having to stand by and watch the one you're supposed to be with hug and kiss and get cozy with his girlfriend!  That hurts!  It just fucking  _hurts_!"

 

I was instantly shaken.  My face flamed, and my voice shook as I pleaded, "Stiles, I'm so sorry, but you have to know that I do care about you, that I-"

 

"Derek, save it," he hissed, wiping away more tears that started to fall.  "When you actually break up with her, and when you actually want to be with me - then you can tell me that.  Tell me you care about me when I'm the only one you care about."

 

I couldn't even respond, I was so shocked.  Taking in my speechlessness with a shake of his head, Stiles turned his back on me and walked away. 

 

 

 

 

 

I pulled into Stiles' driveway, my whole body shaking with emotion as I parked the truck and powered it down. As I threw my door open and began to climb out, I saw the front porch door open, and a very worried looking Stiles step out.  Before he even had a chance to say anything, I ran up and met him at the bottom of the steps, throwing my arms around him.  "It's done, okay?  It's done, I'm done with-"

 

"Done with what?"  Stiles' body stiffened, and his voice was foreign and cold. 

 

I pulled back from the tight hug I held him in but left my hands on his shoulders, holding him at arms' length.  "With Paige," I answered, my voice cracking slightly.  "I broke up with her.  I should've done it a long time ago, but I was an idiot.  And I'm so sorry for that.  I was totally blind to your feelings and didn't realize I was hurting you so much.  But now, I'm done, okay?  You told me to tell you I care about you when you're the only one I care about.  That's now."

 

Stiles looked utterly shocked, and didn't speak - just gaped - for several seconds.  "Derek," he finally said breathlessly.  He brushed my arms off of his shoulders, but just when I thought he would take a step back, he stepped forward.  "How... How did Paige take it?"

 

I chuckled softly; leave it to him to worry about everyone else before himself.  "She's pissed," I replied, "but she'll get over it.  She understands that it had to end."

 

Stiles nodded gently.  "Is she pissed at me, or you?" he whispered, sounding genuinely worried. 

 

"Me," I assured him, tentatively reaching out and brushing stray strands of hair out of his eyes.  "Just me, Stiles."

 

Stiles still had this look of worry on his face; a little crease formed on his forehead, and this little crinkle appeared in between his eyebrows.  If it wasn't a look that concerned me, I would've laughed at how adorable it was.  "Derek..."  He weakly lifted one hand up and gently smoothed out the collar of my shirt with his little fingers.  "Derek, I'm sorry you had to do this."

 

Before he could pull it away, I trapped his hand with my own and held it over my heart.  "Don't be," I whispered, putting my other arm around Stiles' waist and pulling him close.  "I wanted to do it.  For you.  For _us_."

 

In one dreamlike movement, I bent down and pressed my lips against his once more. 

 

Kissing him had the same intense feeling, if not even better, the second time.  

 

And the third time.  And the fourth.  And the fifth.  And the sixth.  And however many times after I stopped counting.


	27. Stiles

I finally tore myself away from Derek's lips - unwillingly - and tried to speak, but felt so dizzy and breathless, I had to pause for a moment. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.  Derek, the guy I'd been crushing on for years, the guy who turned out to be my True Mate but had hated me for the longest time, was kissing me of his own free will.  He wanted me.  He'd broken up with his girlfriend of four years for me.  For us. 

 

That's the part I had to ask him about.  The for us part.  "Wait," I panted as he tried to press his lips to mine again, "you said you did that for us.  Does that mean we're... Dating?  That we're not just Mates?"

 

Derek moved back a little, and a small shy smile came to his face as he shrugged.  "Yeah, I guess so," he admitted quietly. 

 

"But..."

 

"But what?"  The smile left and was replaced by a worried frown.  "Do you not want to be...?"

 

"No, I do," I insisted.  "It's... It's just that you... You never asked me."  I felt myself blush intensely. 

 

Derek instantly looked confused.  Tightening his arm around my waist, he cocked his head to the side, eyebrows arching.  "Asked you what?"

 

"You know, to..."  I looked down at my shoes, feeling stupid and nervous at the same time.  "To be your boyfriend."

 

All confusion must have fallen away from him; he laughed, and the sound was music to my ears.  Putting one finger under my chin, he brought my head back up to look him in his gorgeous blue eyes.  "So I have to ask you, yeah?"

 

I shrugged and mumbled, "Well, it would be nice, but you don't have to..."

 

Derek laughed once more.  "If that's what you want, then I'll do it."

 

He took his arm away from my waist and grabbed both of my hands instead, holding them in between us.  "Just a warning, I've never asked a guy out before, so it's probably going to be awkward."  I giggled a bit, but nodded, signifying it was okay with me.  With a small, unsure smile and a faint nervous blush, he asked, "Stiles Stilinski, will you go out with me?"

 

I tried to hold back my excited giggles as hard as I could.  With a grin that was equally as unsteady as his, I answered, "Yes, Derek Hale, I will."

 

 

 

 

One week later, I sat with my legs crossed at the edge of the field where the wolves were playing, replaying the events of Derek asking me out in my head.  Derek and the other wolves tore around in front of me, lost in their own world of using up their energy and blowing off steam, while I sat there daydreaming and picking at the grass.  I plucked little flowers out of the ground and tied them together by their stems.  The sun was setting, casting a peaceful orange glow over the field.  

 

Everything was perfect.  Well, almost.  I was a little lonelier at the wolf pack meetings now.  Paige had stopped coming; she didn't have a need to now that she and Derek had broken up, and Derek always gave me a ride instead of her picking me up.  It made me sad that she wouldn't be hanging out with me at the meetings, but she promised we could still hang out other times. Sometimes I'd sit by Derek, but most of the time he sat by his friends, who apparently couldn't get used to the idea of his Mate being a guy.  I could only stand so many uncomfortable glances and awkward silences before I got sick of it and sat by myself.  Derek had gotten pissed at them a few times, but I'd explained that I really didn't mind it - I just had to let them adjust.  If I were any of them, I'd probably feel that way too for a little while. 

 

At least they didn't make a big deal over me coming here to watch them joke around and wrestle.  In fact, like Derek, they seemed to like me better in their wolf forms. 

 

A loud snarl made me look up from tying the flowers together.  Up ahead, two wolves were trying to pin each other down on the ground.  I recognized one as Derek, and the other as Isaac.  Derek was a much larger wolf than Isaac was so it was obvious he was going to win.  Sure enough, in one pouncing strike, Derek had Isaac pinned down belly-up in the grass, whimpering and whining in defeat. 

 

I grinned. _Good job,_ I told him through the mental link we shared. _You have successfully beaten the crap out of one of your best friends.  You're so nice._

 

_Aw, whatever,_  he responded, head flicking up to stare at me across the field.   _He deserved an ass-whooping.  And, come on, you know you liked it._  

 

Laughing out loud, I just shook my head at him and didn't reply. 

 

Derek finally hopped off of Isaac and let him get up from the ground.  Isaac nipped at him lightly, but Derek threatened to pounce again, and Issac loped away with his tail between his legs.  I could tell they were all joking around, but still - Derek's dominance really showed over his other pack members.  

 

He came trotting over swiftly, crossing the field to me in seconds.  Derek plopped down in front of me and laid his head down on my lap.  The weight of his massive wolf head almost knocked me over when he nuzzled up against me.  "Hey, watch it," I protested in between giggles.  He just kept shoving his head past my arms that tried persistently to block him; his large, slobbery wolf tongue lapped out at my face and neck.  "Ew!" I exclaimed, wrinkling my nose and trying to wipe away the foul-smelling wolf saliva.  "Derek, knock it off-"

 

Suddenly he tore himself away and darted across the field faster than I had ever seen him run before.  The other wolves, who had been relaxing in the grass, shot up also and followed him to the other edge of the field.   _What's wrong?_  I asked myself, but got my answer not a moment later. 

 

I could see three large silhouettes towering at the edge of the field.  They were massive and broad, too big to be human - they were wolves. 

 

But they were not familiar wolves.  They were not of the wolf pack I knew. 

 

And apparently, by the way Derek and the others formed a line in front of them and crouched down defensively, they were not welcome. 

 

Panic building in my chest, I dropped the flowers I'd been knotting together and stood up.   _What's going on?_ I asked Derek through the mental link. 

 

I could feel the anger and urge to protect coming from Derek's mind.   _Rival pack,_ he replied. _They're from a the other side of the state.  They're just a bunch of cocky bastards - they show up around here all the time looking for a fight._

 

I let some of the panic out with a low laugh. _Cocky bastards, yeah?  Sounds like someone I know.  You should be best friends with those guys._

 

He mentally snorted.   _Yeah right.  There's only room for one cocky bastard around here.  Their Alpha's a hot shot who thinks he's the king of the world, and oh man, do I wish I could whoop his ass.  It looks like he showed up with two of his cronies tonight._

Well, as much as I'd love to see that, I think you should just stay calm for now.  I nervously wrung out my hands as I watched them stare each other down.  Derek's low warning growl rumbled across the field, and the slight snarls of the other wolves from our pack followed.  The rival wolves crouched low, but emitted no sounds; even though the sun was going down, I could see the wolves surprisingly well. 

 

The one in the center of the rival wolves held my attention for a minute when I saw him.  He was as massive as Derek - maybe even a little bigger, if that was even possible - and his bright russet fur shone in the light of the sunset.  The glint of emerald-colored eyes, narrowed dangerously into slits, captivated my gaze.  I knew instantly this had to be the Alpha of the other pack.  Even though I had Derek, and this guy was supposedly a major dick... I had to admit his wolf form was gorgeous. 

 

I gasped as the Alpha suddenly looked up straight at me.  His green eyes felt like they were staring all the way down to my soul, making me go completely still in shock.  He straightened from his crouched position, causing Derek to stop growling, straighten up and look back to me.  One by one, the wolves stood up and looked back, curious as to what was drawing all the attention.  Soon enough, I had every wolf staring back at me. 

 

_Derek, what's going on?_  I inquired nervously.  I didn't like the feeling of so many eyes on me. 

 

He didn't respond, but instead swiftly turned back to the other Alpha and let a loud snarl rip from his throat.  The rival wolves jumped, startled out of their gawking, and stumbled back.  The other Alpha cast one last glance up at me before he darted away, the other two wolves in tow close behind him. 

 

Once they were out of sight, Derek turned around and loped back to me. _Fucking jackass,_ he murmured in his head before laying down next to me.  I tried to soothe him by patting him gently and scratching behind his ears, but didn't say anything back.  I couldn't say anything back; my brain was suddenly scrambled, no words able to form.  And besides, I didn't want Derek to know what I was really thinking about.  I felt guilty for what my mind was stuck on. 

 

My mind was on those emerald-colored eyes. 


	28. Derek

Later that night when I dropped Stiles off, I was still fuming.  My knuckles turned white as I gripped the steering wheel; I whipped into Stiles' driveway and viciously parked the truck.  Taking a deep breath, I tried to cool down, prying my hands from the wheel and letting them fall limply to my lap.  I was just so pissed off that that other Alpha - Jarod, I think his name was - had dared to show his face around here. He was just asking for me to blow up and attack him.  Is that what he wanted?  Did he want an ass-whooping?

 

A small hand suddenly covering the top of mine jarred me out of my thoughts and made me look up.  Stiles was looking at me, concern in those big baby blue eyes.  "You okay?" he asked quietly. 

 

The stubborn asshole part of me wanted to brush his hand off and snarl, I'm fine. I absolutely hated it when someone worried about me.  But then I remembered he was my Mate, and I cared about him.  He'd feel hurt by that, and I'd already made the kid cry too many times.  I took his hand, gently wrapping my fingers around it.  "Yeah, I'm fine, Stiles," I told him, trying to smile a little.  "Just still pissed off, that's all."

 

He nodded understandingly.  "Okay."  Giving my hand a little squeeze, he popped open the truck door and murmured, "Bye, Derek."

 

"Bye."  I let go of his hand and gave him one last small grin before the truck door slammed.  

 

I didn't leave right away.  I lingered in the driveway, all of the anger coming back like a tidal wave.  I wanted to rip things to shreds and punch someone in the face right then.  Gritting my teeth, I tried my hardest to keep from exploding-

 

_Knock knock._

 

I glanced up as someone knocked on my window.  Stiles stood outside of the truck, motioning for me to open the door.  He stepped aside as I opened it, and before I could even ask what he was doing, he said, "Come on," grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the truck. 

 

"What's up?" I questioned, curious as I shut the truck door. 

 

"You're coming inside," he replied, towing me up the front porch steps.  "I don't want you driving home when you're so angry."

 

I pulled back on his hand when he tried to open the front door, causing him to stop.  "I'll be fine, Stiles," I insisted.  "I'm... I'm not even that mad anymore, alright?"

 

"I don't care, you're coming inside."

 

And with that, he pushed open the front door and tugged me in. 

 

The inside of the house looked a lot different than the last time I'd been here.  But then again, the last time I was here was in the middle of the night, so I hadn't exactly seen much.  It was cleaner than I expected - didn't he live with his uncle?  They both worked in a car garage, didn't they?  But yet, the house was totally spotless.  Everything in the living room we walked into was neat and orderly, put away and shined to perfection.  I caught myself staring for a moment before Stiles pulled on my hand again.  "Come on, let's go upstairs."

 

 _Upstairs.  To his room, I'm guessing._  "Um, will your uncle mind that we're going, uh... Upstairs?" I raised an eyebrow, hoping he knew what I meant.  

 

Stiles shrugged, a casual lift of one shoulder.  "He won't care," he told me.  "He's probably asleep right now anyway."

 

"Does he know you're...."  I paused. "Gay?"

 

Stiles bit his bottom lip nervously, but eventually nodded.  I guessed it was a bit of a touchy subject, because it took him a long time to answer.  "Yeah.  Yeah, he knows.  He... He won't mind."

 

That was the last thing he said before he pulled me to the foot of the stairs and dragged me up. 

 

"Well, this is my room," he said as he opened the door.  "Though, I guess, you've been in here before."  I nodded, remembering the tiny little space from the last time I'd been here; there was his small twin bed, his dresser, and the tiny window that let small amounts of light in.  It seemed even smaller while it was still light out.  I saw the walls were painted a familiar baby blue. The blanket on the bed was the same shade. _I think I have an idea what his favorite color is,_  I thought to myself with a chuckle.  My wolf beamed with inner happiness. 

 

Stiles pulled me over to the bed, and we sat down next to each other.  He slid his shoes off and curled up with his legs underneath him.  He took the hand of mine he held and put it on his lap, wrapping both of his smaller hands around it.  It was a long while before he spoke; his cheeks looked a little flushed, an I could feel the slight tremor in his hands.  He was nervous.  "Don't you think it's crazy how we're together and... And we don't really know each other?" He finally almost whispered. 

 

"Yeah," I answered.  "Yeah, it is."  I'd never actually thought about it before, but when he brought it up, I started to.  It was insane, really - we were practically strangers that had suddenly been thrown together by fate.  We knew each other's names, where we lived, where we went to school.  But we didn't know each other's interests, what we did and didn't like.  We were now in a relationship but barely knew each other. 

 

Stiles traced little circles on the back of my hand with the tip of a finger.  "Tell me about yourself," he requested. 

 

"What about me?" 

 

"Anything.  Your favorite food, favorite movie.  A childhood memory.  Your first kiss."  He looked up with gentle, pleading eyes.  "Anything you want.  Please?"

 

I couldn't help but grin - the kid was just too adorable to resist.  If he asked for world domination, someone would probably give it to him just because he was too cute to say no to.  "Sure," I accepted.  I had one childhood memory that surfaced in the back of my mind that I knew he'd think was funny.  "When I was seven, and I'd just figured out that I was a wolf, I tried to Shift for the first time.  Well, I Shifted alright, but once I was in my wolf form, I couldn't figure out how to Shift back.  I was literally stuck as a wolf for two days before my dad took me to the Alpha, my grandpa and he showed me how to Shift back to human."

 

Stiles laughed softly, a bright smile coming to his face.  I laughed with him, shaking my head as I remembered just how silly the memory was.  Once we'd both calmed down a little, I asked, "What about you?  Do you have any funny childhood memories?"

 

The smile suddenly fell away, and he tore his eyes away from mine, casting them down on our intertwined hands.  "No."  His voice sounded horribly sad.  "I had a pretty... Boring childhood.  I didn't do anything.  I didn't go anywhere.  I didn't have friends - I still don't.  So..."  He heaved a small sigh and shook his head.  "Yeah.  There's nothing to tell, really."

 

I watched him closely, my heart feeling heavy.  I'd never seen him like this before - looking so forlorn and empty - but I knew I didn't want to see it again.  "Hey," I whispered, bringing my free hand up to brush the hair out of his eyes.  "You have me now.  Paige said she'd be your friend, so you have her too.  And you have the wolf pack.  Even if you didn't have anyone before, you do now, okay?  You won't be lonely anymore."

 

There were tears pooling in his eyes, but when he looked up, he still offered a minute, hopeful smile.  "Promise?"

 

I leaned forward and planted the lightest of kisses on his lips.  "Promise."

 

 

 

 

 

It was well after midnight when I finally left, feeling happier than I'd felt in a long time.  Stiles and I had talked for hours about nothing but ourselves.  I'd learned things about him that I never would have guessed before:  his favorite color actually wasn't blue, it was green; he wanted to be a vegetarian, but his uncle made him eat meat because he thought he was too skinny; he was, in fact, too skinny, and hated that about himself, but he couldn't gain weight no matter how hard he tried; he liked to read; he liked rock and indie music; and even though he was gay, he really didn't find any other guy attractive apart from me.  Oh - and he'd also had a crush on me literally since he was in kindergarten and I was a third grader.  He thought I'd be weirded out by that, and I was a little, but I also thought it was adorable, and made me like him even more. 

 

We could have gone on all night, telling each other every detail of our lives, but a few minutes before midnight, Stiles started to doze off.  I laid with his head on my chest, gently rubbing his back until he was completely asleep before leaving.  I gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, whispered, "Goodnight, Stiles," in his ear, and tucked him into his bed. 

 

I drove home with a grin on my face the entire time, replaying everything he'd told me in my head.  Parking my truck in my driveway, I climbed out and practically ran to the house. I was in the best mood I think I'd even been in. 

 

The second I walked in the house, though, my smile disappeared. 

 

My whole family were waiting for me in the kitchen. My sister, Laura, was perched on top of the kitchen work tops and my parents sat at the kitchen table, staring up at me with stern, piercing eyes. My mom was sat with a sleeping Cora on her lap, at ten she really should've been in bed but she got bad night terrors, when my mom wasn't close enough to her. My father's thick arms were crossed over his chest.  He was not happy. Both my parents were there and it was obvious they were not happy with me. 

 

"Hey," I greeted them, my tone relaying my confusion.  What did I do now?  "What's up?"

 

"You do realize what time it is, right?" my older sister Laura, quipped, trying to sound polite.  "It's almost one in the morning.  What were you doing out so late?"

 

I was suddenly unable to think of an excuse off the top of my head, so I stammered, "I - I was-"

 

"Where were you, Derek?" my father cut me off.  Before I could answer, he continued, "I swear to God, if you went to Paige's house without asking or telling us again, I'm going to-"

 

"I wasn't at Paige's, okay?" I nearly shouted.  "Paige and I broke up.  We're done.  That's it.  End of story."

 

They were taken aback for a moment, apologetic looks crossing their faces, but they recovered quickly.  "Where were you then, Larkin?!" my mother exclaimed.  "We just want to know where the hell you keep disappearing to!" She was urging me to tell the rest of my family, she was making me do it myself.

Boom, there it is.  Time to tell them about Stiles, my wolf instructed.  I sighed, scrubbing a hand over my face and letting out a soft groan of exasperation.  "Okay, okay," I mumbled, more to myself than to my family.  This was probably going to be the hardest, most awkward conversation of my life.  But it had to be done.  

 

"Guys," I began, "we need to talk."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had considered making the other Alpha one of the Alpha pack but decided against it because I like the twins as good guys and to fit the story I have planned the Alpha has to be the same as Derek.
> 
> I never explained ages but Derek is 18 and a senior and Stiles is 15 and a freshman.


	29. Derek

 

The shock on my family's faces when I told them that Stiles was my True Mate was burned into my mind permanently.  The image haunted me from the second I saw it, and all through the following Sunday, and through Sunday night into Monday morning. 

 

They hadn't gotten mad like I'd expected.  They'd understood it completely - my family, being members of the wolf pack, knew how the Call worked, so they knew it wasn't my choice or my fault.  They were a bit shocked when they found out my Mate was a guy, though; that didn't go over well.  I didn't think they'd be too fond of having a gay werewolf in the family. 

 

The unspoken horror on their faces still stuck in my head when I walked into school on Monday morning and headed straight for Stiles locker.  Normally, we didn't talk during school; in order to avoid people suspecting something was going on, we acted like complete strangers during school hours.  I gave him the same disgusted looks when I passed him in the hallway, and he pretended to still be afraid of me.  I didn't give him rides home - although I wanted to, just so I could spend more time with him - and he didn't hang out by my locker before school like I knew he wanted to.  We were nothing to each other during school. 

 

But today, I didn't care about keeping up the pretense of pretending to hate him.  I was in a bad mood, and I was exhausted; I'd been kept up most of the night by remembering the conversation with my parents.  The same conversation I wanted to tell Stiles about.  I knew he'd want to know how it went.  And... Stiles made me happy.  Just being around him put me in a better mood, and I really needed that right then.  So, I marched right up to his open locker and leaned against the one next to it, waiting for him to close it and see me there. 

 

The door finally swung shut, and those familiar amber eyes widened to the size of saucers when they fell on me.  He paled, but didn't say anything, leaving me to do the first greeting.  "Hey," I muttered somberly, shoving my hands in my pockets. 

 

"... Hey," he said quietly, tugging the sleeves of his oversized gray sweater over his hands.  I'd never noticed before, but Stiles always dressed rather nice, considering he worked as a mechanic; he was always wearing nice skinny jeans and nice sweaters and nice flannels and nice sneakers.  He even had a few merchandise shirts from the bands he listened to - I'd heard those weren't cheap.  "What... What's up?"  

 

"Nothing," I replied, fighting off a yawn.  I felt kind of bad and wanted to apologize to him: I'd been kind of a nuisance the night before.  Stiles could feel how restless and unable to sleep I was through the mental link, and that in turn had kept him up.  I could see the dark circles under his eyes, and I noticed how his hair was a little messier than normal.  He looked like he could fall asleep right then.  But I didn't say anything (like the asshole I am, goddammit, I suck), and didn't apologize like I should have.  "Just wanted to stop by and see you before school started, that's all."

 

"That's all?" he asked softly.  Stiles nervously looked around us, seeing if anyone noticed us conversing.  "I thought we weren't supposed to be, you know, talking during school...?"

 

I shrugged.  "Eh, whatever.  I'm too tired to care about that this morning."  I yawned and slumped against the locker casually, but he just kept glancing around, pulling at his sleeves and biting his bottom lip. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, letting a laugh escape my lips.  "Stiles, don't worry about it.  If they see us, they see us.  No big deal."

 

Stiles looked at me carefully, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  "No big deal?  Derek, you're not worried at all about being seen with me?  I mean, before, you insisted that we shouldn't even look at each other-"

 

"That was before," I cut in.  "I don't really care anymore.  People assume stuff about things they see all the time - this really isn't any different.  They'll make a big deal out of someone throwing recyclables in the trash."  Shaking my head, I tried to get back to what I wanted to say in the first place.  "This isn't what I came to talk about.  I... I wanted to tell you how my family took... The news."

 

Stiles suddenly dropped the other subject and leaned in closer to me.  If it was even possible, his voice dropped even lower as he breathed, "Oh."  He grimaced, and the look in his eyes turned sad.  "Was it bad?"

 

"Not particularly," I admitted.  "I mean, they're shocked, but who wouldn't be?  They understand it, so that's at least a good thing.  It weirds them out, but I think they'll get used to it soon."  Now it was my turn to grimace.  "Oh, and, uh... They have a request for you."

 

He paled.  "What is it?"

 

I pulled one of my hands out of my pocket and nervously rubbed at the back of my neck.  "They want you to come over for dinner."

 

Just like I thought he would, Stiles bit down hard on his bottom lip; it looked like he was trying hard not to make an unpleasant face.  The thought of meeting my parents would make me react like that too if I were him. "Oh," he said almost silently.  "I... I can do that, I guess..."

 

"It's okay if you don't want to," I assured him.  "They said only if you're up for it.  They get that you might not want to.  I told them that you're kinda shy, so..."  I trailed off and just shrugged. 

 

Part of me wanted him to say yes, but the other part wanted him to say no.  Theyes part insisted that he'd have to meet them anyway at some point, so why not now?  Stiles was a sweet kid - I had no doubt that they'd love him the second they met him.  But the no part argued back strongly, saying that Stiles wasn't ready for such a big step like that yet.  He was fragile and slight and needed to be eased into things.  I couldn't just thrust him into situations and expect them to go just as planned.  Well, I could, but I'd be an idiot if I did. 

 

But Stiles seemed to brush off the offer to decline with a light shake of his head and the gentle, unsteady curve of his lips.  "No, it's fine.  I'll do it.  When... When did they want me to come?"

 

"Next Saturday, after the meeting," I replied.  He nodded. 

 

The hallways were suddenly starting to crowd with people; I glanced at the clock that hung in the hall and saw it was almost time for the bell to ring.  I was just about to tell Stiles I'd see him later when he cut me off. "You should go, school's about to start."  In my head, I heard him say through the mental link, You should go, people are starting to stare.  And that wasn't a lie; I could feel dozens of pairs of bright freshman eyes falling on me the longer I stood there.  I even heard a few mumbles of What's he doing here? and took that as my cue to leave. 

 

"Okay.  I'll see you later, Stiles."  He nodded, and I turned around and started walking down the hallway.  I got about halfway before I spun back around.  "Stiles?" I called out.  He looked up.  "Don't bother walking home tonight.  I'll give you a ride."

 

His cheeks turned a light pink, and it was obvious he was embarrassed that I'd just said that to him in front of everyone, but eventually he nodded.  "Okay," he squeaked out. 

 

God, he's adorable.  I gave him one last smile before I turned around for good and stalked down the hallways. 

 

 

 

 

I waited anxiously for the end of the day to come.  When the last bell finally rang, I flew out of the classroom like a bat out of hell.  I stopped by my locker for approximately ten seconds, grabbed my backpack, and did all I could to walk briskly down the hall instead of running like I wanted to. 

 

Making my way down to where the freshman lockers were, I saw they were devoid of life.  No students were left hanging around, going off to jobs or home or parties.  Only one locker door stood open; I could see the toes of small sneakers peeking out from behind the door.  A smirk formed on my face as I slowly approached it and poked my head around the door.  "Hey."

 

Golden eyes flicked up to look at me in a heartbeat.  Stiles gasped and jumped, momentarily terrified, then realized it was just me, and relaxed.  "Jeez, Derek," he breathed.  "You scared me."

 

I closed his locker door for him and grabbed the bag he was about to sling over his shoulder.  "I'm glad you waited for me," I told him in a low voice, still grinning.  "I didn't think you'd really let me give you a ride home."

 

Even though Stiles and I were technically together, we weren't exactly a touchy-feely couple.  He would sometimes hold my hand, and we hugged when we said goodbye.  If I was lucky, I'd get a kiss in, and let's just say, I'm not a lucky person. It wasn't that he didn't like me - it was obvious he really did - it was just that he was so shy or embarrassed that he didn't let us get very close.  I was really surprised he was letting me take him home. 

 

"Well, you kind of told me you were going to," he said quietly, small smile on his face and gaze turned on his feet as we started walking.  "I didn't think you were giving me a choice."

 

I laughed.  We went out the doors and walked across the parking lot to my truck.  "No, Stiles, I wasn't giving you one."

 

The drive to Stiles house was quiet but comfortable.  I reached across the middle seat to Jesse's and held out my hand - much to my surprise, he took it.  Our joined hands rested in his lap, something that I couldn't be more content about. 

 

I finally pulled into his driveway and put my truck in park.  Before Stiles could let go of my hand and climb out, I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed the back of it.  "Bye, Stiles," I said softly. 

 

Stiles blushed an adorable pink, tried to hide his grin, and responded even softer than I had spoken, "Bye, Derek."  He then tugged his hand from mine and got out of the truck. 

 

Just as I watched him walk up the front porch steps and was about to drive away, a bright glint of something caught my eye and made me stop.  An icy feeling suddenly formed in the pit of my stomach; a warning shot up from my wolf and flared across my mind.  There was danger near - I'd seen it. 

 

I'd seen those green eyes. 

 

Instantly I was shutting down my truck, hopping out, and slamming the door behind me.  Stiles looked back as the loud noise sounded, confusion written all over his features.  He stopped pulling on the door when it was halfway open and just stood there and stared at me.  "On second thought," I mused, trying not to give away the alarm that was suddenly building in me, "I think I'll stay a little while."  Stiles looked surprised, but smiled and continued to open the door. 

 

Before I went in, I took one more glance around.  I peered into Stiles backyard - right where I'd seen that glint of a gaze that I loathed so much - but there was nothing there anymore. 

 

Thoose green eyes were nowhere to be seen.


	30. Stiles

"So this week after the meeting, my parents wanted us to stop by for dinner instead of going out to the field.  They were wondering what you'd like to... Eat... Stiles, are you listening to me?"

 

 

 

I looked up at Derek from under the hood of the car I was working on.  Since he'd decided to stay at my house for a little while, and I had to work in my uncle's shop, he'd followed me in here and now sat in a chair next to me as I messed around in the car's engine.  "Yeah," I responded, turning my attention back to the car.  "Yeah, I'm listening. Keep going."

 

 

 

Derek took a small pause - I caught him smirking out of the corner of my eye - but didn't continue.  "I just don't get it," he mused instead, his voice pronouncing the words thoughtfully.

 

 

 

Raising one eyebrow, I turned around and leaned back against the car, curious.  "What don't you get?" I asked.

 

 

 

"How you're so good at this stuff."  He gestured at the entire garage when he saidthis stuff.  "Looking at you, I would've never figured that this would be your job."

 

 

 

I reached for a rag on the work bench next to me and wiped the grease off my hands.  "How so?" I questioned.

 

 

 

Derek stood up from the chair and stepped toward me.  With a hooded, maybe even seductive gaze - one that I'd never quite seen on him before that made a shiver run down my spine - he came to tower before me as I leaned against the car.  He stopped only when we were inches apart, making my heart begin to race.  "Well, it just doesn't fit you.  You're small, and pale, and fragile, and gentle, and soft..." 

 

 

 

He trailed off as he reached one hand up; it looked like he was about to put it on my cheek, but instead, he faintly ran his fingertips down my neck, starting at my chin, and slowing down when they hit the collar of shirt.  The top button of my work shirt was undone - Derek's fingers slowly pushed the fabric further apart, until my collarbone was exposed.  We were dangerously close now; all I could have to do is tilt my head up a little further, and our lips would meet...

 

 

 

"It's convenient, though," Derek whispered, cool breath fanning my face gently.  I was confused for a moment, but then he continued, "I know where to get my truck fixed from now on."

 

 

 

And then, we were kissing.  Derek brought his lips down on mine hard, crushing our mouths together with a hungry passion.  His once-gentle fingers were now gripping my shirt, fists balled around the fabric as he pulled me against him.  I was alarmed at first of how abrupt he was being, but I soon relaxed, sinking into him with ease.  I reached up and tangled my fingers in his dark, silky hair, enjoying this startling new feeling of closeness.  My eyes closed dreamily, and I had to question myself if I had somehow died and gone to heaven.

 

 

 

Derek's mouth started to move against mine, lips parting gently.  I felt a sharp sensation in my bottom lip as Derek bit down on it, causing me to gasp as he asked for entrance.  I moaned softly and let my mouth fall open; the warm softness of his tongue was brushing against my lips not a moment later.  Tangling his in with mine, our tongues fought for dominance, his winning as he plunged it inside my mouth. 

 

 

 

His free arm wrapped itself around my waist and suddenly pulled me forward as he stepped back.  I heard a loud slam - the car's hood had fallen shut, or perhaps he had pushed it shut - and then I was being pushed backward until I was lying down on my back.  Derek's lips never left mine as he laid me on the hood of the car.  Surprise made me freeze up for a second - I couldn't believe this was actually taking place. Derek and I were making out in my uncle's auto shop, when I was supposed to be working.  I was laying - no, we were laying - on the car I was supposed to be working on.  Derek's thick, muscled body was pinning me down to the cool metal hood, his hands grasping my small, thin frame tightly, like he was afraid I would try to pull away.  Even if I could've, there was no way in hell I'd ever even think about it. 

 

 /

 

I could feel myself shaking wildly, and my heart pounded in my throat.  This was the riskiest thing I'd ever done - and I had a feeling it was about to get riskier.  I could only guess that Derek didn't have any plans of pulling away soon.

 

 

 

I felt two warm hands inch up my shirt and be placed on my stomach. Letting out a soft gasp, I tore my lips away from Derek's, panting out his name in an almost silent plea.  This sudden passion from him felt almost desperate - like he wanted something so bad he couldn't help it.  Like he needed something.

 

 

 

I didn't need anyone to spell it out that that something was me.

 

 

 

Derek moved his mouth to just under my jaw, kissing the spot over and over again.  He slowly worked his way down - from my jaw, to my neck, then down my neck further - until he hit the spot where my neck met my shoulder, right above my collarbone.  I shivered and let out a little whimper.  That fueled him to nibble on the spot gently, kissing and sucking it and driving me absolutely crazy.  "Mmmh, ," I breathed, biting my lip so hard it hurt.

 

 

 

"Stiles," he murmured, breath hot against my already now-feverish skin.  His mouth traveled back up my neck, planting kisses as he went, tongue swirling little lines on my skin.

 

 

 

Oh God, this feels so good, I whispered in my thoughts.  This is so ama-

 

 

 

A sudden chill crawled down my spine, causing my eyes to pop open and my body to jolt.  Dread coiled in the pit of my stomach like a snake waiting to strike - something was definitely wrong.  I had this strange feeling that we weren't alone here, that someone else was here.  Watching us.

 

 

 

I jerked up, pushing Derek up with me.  "What?  What's wrong?" Derek asked frantically, but I barely heard him. My gaze was immediately directed to a window in the back of the shop that overlooked the backyard.  What I saw chilled me to the bone.

 

 

 

Someone was out there, staring back at me with glowing green eyes.

 

 

 

I didn't even have time to point before Derek was grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me gently.  "Stiles, what's wrong?" He pleaded, sounding hurt.  "Did I hurt you?  Did I go too far?"

 

 

 

"No," I said hurriedly.  "No, it wasn't you, it was-"

 

 

 

I had looked back to window and was just about to say it was him, but when I turned my gaze on it again...

 

 

 

Whoever was out there was gone. 

 

 

 

"I thought I saw someone outside," I muttered weakly.  "But now they're not there..."

 

 

 

Derek cast a worried glance back at the window.  "I don't see anyone, Stiles."  He sounded a little irritated.  Or concerned.  I couldn't really tell which.  Was it because I had broken from our kiss? Or was it because I'd supposedly seen something? 

 

 

 

Much to my disappointment, Derek took a step back and put his hands in his pockets.  A sudden rush of cold attacked me as soon as the warmth of his body left me.  "I should get going," Derek spoke into the awkward silence that had formed between us.  "I have to get home, and you have work to finish."  He leaned forward and placed a light peck on my lips, murmured a goodbye with a quick flash of a smile, then walked out.

 

 

 

Once alone, I let my shoulders slump, my bottom lip falling into a pout.  A deep sigh escaped me.  Even though I'd been totally nervous, I'd loved every second of being with Derek like that.  And now I'd just scared him away.  I knew I saw someone standing out there - that couldn't have been my imagination.  Or could it have been?

 

 

 

Ugh, this is so frustrating.gh. I buried my head in my hands and let out a low groan of annoyance.

 

 

 

The shop door squeaked open, causing me to look up.  Uncle Mark stepped inside, familiar grin on his face, and boomed, "Hey, Stiles!  How's it-"

 

 

 

His face suddenly fell, and his eyes widened.  "Stiles, why are you sitting on the hood of the car?  And why's your shirt unbuttoned?" he inquired, sounding bewildered.

 

 

 

I looked down in shock and saw that all of the buttons in my shirt were undone, exposing my pale, skinny chest.  Startled, I tried to button it back up as fast as I could as my mouth opened to spill some excuse. "I-"

 

 

 

"Wait."  He took another step forward, and his tone changed from bewildered to almost angry.  "Is... Is that a hickey on your neck?"

 

 

 

I stopped in the middle of buttoning up my shirt, eyes nearly bugging out of my head.  "Um," I stammered, "no, it - it's-" I didn't have an answer.  "I have to go."  I got off the hood of the car, ran past my uncle, and out the door towards the house.

 

 

_Derek, you bastard_ , I growled to him through the mental link, _you are so dead._

 

 

 

He heard it immediately, but didn't answer.  The only reply I got was the feeling of him laughing as he drive home. 

 

 

 

 _I'm serious, I'm going to kill you,_   I snapped.

 

 

 

Oh, Stiles, he finally said. I'd love to see you try.


	31. Stiles

"It's so peaceful out here."

 

 

 

Derek opened his eyes and looked up at me, crooked smile forming in his face.  "That's why it's my favourite place in the whole world," he whispered. 

 

 

 

Derek and I were sitting at the edge of the field, relaxing in the late afternoon sun.  It was Friday night, the night before I was supposed to go to his house to meet his parents.  Since he wasn't going to be there to hang out with his friends after the meeting, they'd all decided they would come down to the field and goof off tonight instead.  But instead of Derek hanging with his friends, here he sat, laying with his head in my lap, still in his human form, not wanting to leave my side.

 

 

 

I had to admire how adorable he was being - albeit it was kind of clingy.  "You should go," I told him, jerking my head in the direction of the rest of the wolves. 

 

 

 

"Nah."  He brushed it off, just like I thought he would.  "I don't really feel like it tonight.  I'm fine with staying right here."

 

 

 

"You came down here to hang out with your friends," I pointed out, poking him in the chest and enunciating friends, "not me.  You see me everyday."

 

 

 

"And I see my friends everyday.  We all live on the res, we're all practically neighbors."

 

 

 

I rolled my eyes.  "Then why did you come here in the first place, you idiot?"

 

 

 

Derek paused for a moment, and his gaze turned from that stubborn asshole look he wore most of the time to something thoughtful.  "Didn't I just say that it was my favourite place in the whole world?" he replied softly.  A light, caring smile made his lips curve up at the corners.  "That's why I'm here.  I'm here at my favourite place, with my favourite people.  And I'm content just staying right here."

 

 

 

I pretended to scoff and shake my head to hide my blush and the slight watering of my eyes.  How could someone who was a jerk one second suddenly turn into the most caring person on earth the next?  How could someone so dark and mysterious suddenly become someone so friendly and loving?  This beautiful yet stubborn, big-headed guy baffled me to no end.

 

 

 

Eventually, I pushed him off my lap.  "Get up and go play," I barked, crossing my arms and pretending to be stern. 

 

 

 

Derek sighed.  "Fine, if you insist."

 

 

 

He stood up and stripped his shirt off, chucking it at me and hitting me in the face.  "Hey!" I protested, trying to keep from giggling.

 

 

 

"Don't take it off!" Derek shouted when I tried to pull the shirt off my face.  "Just... Just hold it there for a minute."

 

 

 

"Um... Why?"

 

 

 

Quiet laughter followed; I could picture Larkin's face burning red in embarrassment.  "Because I'm naked, idiot.  That's why."

 

 

 

"And I'm not supposed to see that because...?"

 

 

 

"Because I don't want you to!"  He paused, then added almost too softly for me to hear, "Not yet, anyways."

 

 

 

I was incredibly thankful for the shirt over my face – Derek really did not need to see the scarlet blush I could feel heating up my cheeks.

 

 

 

Soon enough that God-awful chorus of cracking and popping started, but thankfully it finished within the normal span of thirty seconds.  I took Larkin's shirt away from my face in time to watch him break out in a run, headed in the direction of his friends.  Have fun, I said through the mental link.  Try not to kill any of your buddies.

 

 

 

Yeah, yeah, he sassed.  If I kill them, those pansies have it coming.

 

 

 

Laughing softly to myself, I folded up Larkin's shirt and set it down in my lap.  The sunset cast an orange glow over the shirt grass in the field, making it gleam brightly. The wolves looked more like they were dancing rather than fake fighting.  Their movements were so fluid, so practiced, so beautiful.  A gentle breeze blew, carrying with it the scent of wildflowers.  In that moment, everything was perfect.

 

 

 

Well, almost.

 

 

 

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

 

 

 

I jumped at the sound of the deep voice behind me.  Jumping up from the ground, I spun on my heels and came face to face with a guy I didn't recognize.  He was very tall - not as tall as Larkin, but close - and had broad shoulders and a muscular build.  His short hair was a reddish brown, and his face looked as if it were sculpted perfectly by an artist.  Sharp jawline, full lips, glittering eyes...eyes that I could've sworn I'd seen before.

 

 

 

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.  There was something vaguely familiar about him, almost like I'd seen him before, but I think I would've remembered seeing someone as flawless as him.

 

 

 

There was something off about his flawless look, though.  He was almost... too flawless.  It was unsettling.  And there was some underlying emotion that lay beyond that perfection - I could just tell.  Even though he was mesmerizing, I instantly took a disliking to him.

 

 

 

The guy chuckled softly, as if my question amused him.  "Who am I?" he repeated thoughtfully.  A playful grin settled on his face.  "I think you know who I am."

 

 

 

I raised an eyebrow.  "Um... No, I don't.  Sorry."  _Who the hell is this dude?_ I thought to myself.

 

 

 

He dropped his playful smile and laughter, looking genuinely confused that I didn't know who he was.  "Stiles, you should know exactly who I am."  I felt my eyes widen when he used my name.  "You should know me better than you know that asshole out there," he finished, jerking his head in the direction of the wolves - in the direction of Derek.

 

 

 

I looked at him suspiciously, and suddenly remembered that I had seen those eyes before.  Those... Those green-colored eyes. 

 

 

_It's him._

 

 

 

"It's you," I said, spite creeping into my tone.  "You're the other Alpha."

 

 

 

"I am," he admitted, "but I'm much more than that to you.  Do you really not realize?"

 

 

 

"What the hell should I be realizing here?" I snapped, starting to feel scared.

 

 

 

"You should realize that I'm not just the other Alpha to you," he explained, facing me with his solemn green gaze.  "I'm your real True Mate."


	32. Derek

 

 

I completely stopped what I was doing when a sudden chill ran down my spine.  I paused from my carefree chasing of my fellow wolves, coming to a standstill.  The fur on the back of my neck stood up.  A low snarl escaped my curled lips; something was definitely wrong.  I could sense danger near, and it was very close. 

 

 

 

And then, I heard it.  I heard Stiles.

 

 

_Derek... Come here._

 

 

 

I turned on a dime and sprinted in his direction.  The urgency in his voice sent pangs of worry straight to my heart.  Whatever was wrong, it had something to do with him.  If anything - or anyone - was hurting my Stiles, they were gonna pay.

 

 

 

I spotted Stiles at the edge of the field where I'd left him, but now, he was not alone.  A tall, strong figure stood across from him, carrying with him a familiar displeasing scent.  He was from a rival pack, I could immediately tell.  From the distance away that I was, I couldn't see his face clearly.  That only worried me more - I pushed myself to run faster until everything around me was a blur.

 

 

 

When I finally skidded to a stop, a vicious growl ripped through my clenched teeth.  I moved to stand in between Stiles and this stranger - who I know realized wasn't a stranger at all.

 

 

 

It was Jarod, our rival pack's Alpha.

 

 

 

That only fueled me to snarl more.  Get out of here, I tried to convey to him mentally, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.  Get out of here before I rip you to shreds. 

 

 

 

He didn't move an inch.  Instead, he smiled bitterly; he looked like he was holding back an unpleasant sneer.  "Hello, Derek," he greeted with mock cheeriness.  "How nice to see you.  How's it going? Are you enjoying hanging out with myTrue Mate?"

 

 

 

I stopped my snarling abruptly.  Rage replaced the blood in my veins as I replayed his words in my head.  His True Mate?  What the fuck was this guy smoking?  Stiles was my True Mate, mine and no one else's.  Who the hell was he to come here, violating several pack laws and no doubt angering his council of elders and mine, just to try to tell me that Stiles was his?

 

 

 

This has to be one of his sick jokes.  Jarod was a cocky idiot; one year younger than me, he thought just because he was an Alpha already that he was so much better.  He thought he was taller and stronger and a better person than I was.  While I would admit that we were about the same height and strength level, he was an even bigger asshole than I was, and that was saying something.  I'd always thought I was the biggest jerk on the planet - and then I met Jarod.  This douchebag made me look like a saint.  He would get into other people's problems and fuck everything up, and when there were no more problems, he would simply create one.  That had to be what he was doing now - trying to piss me off just to start a fight. 

 

 

 

Beside me, I heard Stiles snap, "Your Mate?  I'm not your Mate at all."  He took a step closer to me; I felt his hand brush against my fur lightly.  "I'm Derek's Mate."

 

 

 

 Jarod let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head back and forth.  I could sense the evil intentions behind his light façade, could feel the anger rising behind that smile.  "And how do you know that?" he inquired, tone dangerously calm.

 

 

 

 _Is this dude crazy?_ Stiles asked me through our mental link.  _He's got to be kidding, right?_

 

 

 

 _Who knows,_ I responded, my fury peaking the longer I stood there glaring at him.  Jarod's such a freaking troublemaker that you never know when he's kidding or not.  He'd better be, though - if he's not, he's asking for a death sentence.

 

 

 

"I know Derek's my Mate," Stiles answered.  "It's... It's kind of obvious, you know.  I can kind of talk to him in my head...?"

 

 

 

By now the other wolves of our pack had taken notice of the intruder, and were slowly inching their way in.  I could hear Derek's friends sounding off warning growls in Jarod's direction as they approached him.  They came to stand around us in the shape of a half-moon, fangs bared and hackles raised.  Every one of them screamed the same silent warning that Derek was: get the hell out of here.

 

 

 

After a long, lethal pause, Jarod finally seemed to realize that he'd better leave, or he was going to literally be fed to the wolves.  He slowly put his hands up, almost in surrender, and started to back up.  Eventually, he reached the very edge of the field, where the grass met the blacktop of the road.  "Alright, alright," he soothed, "I'll go."  He cut one more glance to Stiles, which made my blood boil.  "But before I leave, I have just one more thing to say."

 

 

 

"I wouldn't say anything more if I were you," Stiles interjected.  I swelled with pride at how he seemed to hate Jarod as much as I did.

 

 

 

But Jarod didn't get the message.  He simply grinned at Stiles once more - a look of sudden lust in his eyes that made me want to claw them out of their sockets - and replied, "I would just like to say that even though you're already Mated to Derek, Stiles..."  His gaze flickered to me and stayed there as he finished speaking.  "No one ever said you couldn't have another True Mate."

 

 

 

Without another word, Jarod turned around and walked away.  We all stood there and watched until he was out of sight.  None of the wolves even moved, and Derek and I wouldn't dare exchange words.

 

 

 

 Even though I had no doubt in my mind that Jarod was completely crazy... I just couldn't shake the feeling that he was right about something. 

 

 

 

No one ever said you couldn't have another True Mate. 

 

 

 

As much as I wanted to deny it, I just couldn't.  My gut kept telling me that Jarod was not lying. 


	33. Stiles

"Ready?"

 

 

 

I looked up sharply as Derek's soft voice startled me out of my thoughts.  "Hm?" I asked, folding my hands in my lap to keep him from seeing how bad they were shaking.  I gnawed on my bottom lip nervously without even realizing it, drawing blood and making my mouth taste like iron.

 

 

 

Derek and I sat in his truck, which I now noticed was parked in a driveway of what must have been his house.  The truck had been silenced of its gentle hum - Derek must have shut it down and I hadn't noticed it.  He now sat in the driver's seat, looking at me, eyebrows furrowed in concern.  "I asked if you were ready to go inside," he murmured carefully, as if he spoke any louder something bad would happen.

 

 

 

I took a deep shaky breath and attempted to smile.  "Yeah," I replied, mentally cringing at the quiver in my voice.  "Yeah, I'm ready."

 

 

 

Derek didn't seem to buy it.  He reached out tentatively and separated my hands as they tried to wring themselves until they fell off.  He tangled his fingers in with mine and rested them on my thigh lightly.  "Jess, you don't have to do this," he whispered.  "If you're not comfortable, I can just take you back home."

 

 

 

I had to admit, the offer was tempting.  Getting my teeth pulled sounded better than meeting Derek's parents.  From what he'd told me, they didn't seem too accepting of the fact that I was his Mate.  I mean, they didn't say anything negative, but it hadn't exactly thrilled them.  But, it seemed too late to back out now - I was already in the driveway, for God's sake.  I just had to man up and get it over with.  "No, it's fine," I insisted.  "I'm already here, so let's just do it."

 

 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

 

 

I rolled my eyes.  "Yes, Derek, I'm sure."

 

 

 

"Really?  Because you look like you're about to throw up."

 

 

 

"I'm fine, really."

 

 

 

"Are you su-"

 

 

 

"YesDerekIamsure."

 

 

 

He put his hands up in surrender, looking like he still wanted to argue, but didn't push the issue anymore.  Popping the door of his truck, he stepped out, shut the door behind him, and started walking toward the house.  Steeling myself, I sucked in a breath, and followed him. 

 

 

 

The inside of Derek's house was no more extravagant than the outside; it was nice, of course, but nothing super fancy or special.  The rooms were large and decorated tastefully.  The faint smell of some kind of cooking meat drifted through the air, coupled with the soft sound of adults chattering.  Derek, who had been walking in front of me, suddenly turned and gave me a little sympathetic glance that made me both panic inside and want to smack him.  He took one of my hands and squeezed it gently.  "Ready?" he whispered.

 

 

 

I nodded.  "Ready."  Well, ready as I'll ever be.

 

 

 

We walked into the kitchen together.

 

 

 

Two people sat at the small table that sat in the far corner of the kitchen, seemingly deep in conversation.  They didn't notice us for the first second when we walked in, but eventually they looked up and simultaneously stood.  The woman, Derek's mother, was tall and slender, with dark hair and bright blue eyes that matched Derek's to a tee.  The man, Derek's father, was even taller, larger than Derek even both in muscle and in height.  His skin was a deep tan colour, and his eyes burned black; he was obviously Native American.  

 

 

 

Derek let go of my hand when his parents approached, something I was both relieved and disappointed about.  His mother was the first to come near me, hand stretched out in front of her to shake.  "Hi, you must be Stiles," she greeted, her voice soft but very clear as she took my hand and gave it a gentle shake.  "I'm Talia.  It's so nice to meet you finally." He smile was warm and welcoming but that did not distract from the amount of power her presence held.

 

 

 

"Derek's told us a lot about you," his father spoke up.  His grip was deathly tight when he shook my hand. His smile was less warm and more forced and the whole thing made my stomach churn.  "I'm Michael."

 

 

 

"Nice to meet you," I murmured, my shyness getting the best of me.  I could feel myself slowly shutting down, my body wanting to curl in on itself.  It took all that I had not to turn to Derek and hide my face in his chest. 

 

 

 

After our short introductions were made, Derek's parents lead us into a larger dining room, where the table was set and dinner was set.  In the center of the table was a large plate of well-cooked pot roast and vegetables, evidently our dinner for the evening; two glasses of wine sat at the far end of the table, where Derek's parents took their seats.  Derek pulled out my chair for me - a gesture I resented instantly because I was capable of doing it myself, but thanked him for it nevertheless - and we sat down next to each other.  _I'm n_ _ot a girl,_ I silently reminded him through the mental link. _Yo_ _u don't need to be Prince Charming and pull out my chair to impress me._

 

Derek laughed so quietly out loud I almost missed it, and I was sure his parents couldn't hear it.  _I wasn't really trying to impress you, Stiles,_ he replied.  _I was trying to impress my parents.  They're total freaks when it comes to manners._ One of his eyebrows arched slightly.  _Wait, did I impress you with that?_

 

 

 

I smiled almost imperceptibly and folded my hands in my lap.  _No, you did not._

 

 

 

"Well, Derek informed us that you were shy so we sent the rest of our unruly bunch out so we didn’t scare you away, I’m sure you will meet Laura and Cora soon enough, now let's eat," Talia said, and started dishing up everyone's plates with helpings of meat and vegetables.  Her eyes flicked to me momentarily, making me instantly nervous, but I relaxed when she smiled lightly.  "And get to know each other in the meantime."

 


	34. Derek

 

I watched Stiles carefully out of the corner of my eye through the duration of dinner.  He seemed to be doing alright; he held intelligent conversations with my father about mechanics, something I could never hope to understand, and made sure to compliment my mother on her cooking, making her beam with happiness.  He was polite and had excellent manners; his voice, although quiet, never trembled when he spoke, and even though he didn't like meat, he still made an attempt to eat it all.

 

 

 

Still despite all of this, I caught a slight shaking in his hands every time he lifted his silverware.

 

 

 

"So, how are you liking the wolf culture?" my mother asked Stiles.

 

 

 

For the first time that night, Stiles took a few moments to answer.  He seemed to be considering what would be the right thing to say.  "It's very different from what I've known before," he finally replied, "but I think it's very fascinating."

 

 

 

Both of my parents nodded in approval, and I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.  I hadn't thought about just how worried I was about my parents being rude or not accepting Stiles - I was more than just worried, I was terrified.  I didn't want anyone hurting my Stiles, and was willing to defend him if something went wrong, even if it was caused by my own parents. 

 

 

 

But then, there came the question from my father that hit me with the force of a truck.

 

 

 

"How do you feel about being, well, Mated to Derek?"

 

 

 

Stiles and I both froze, and exchanged a look through sidelong glances.  Anger suddenly bubbled up from inside me, threatening to spill out, but I forced it back down.  Although he'd used an unpleasant tone, I doubted my father really meant any harm by asking that.  He most likely wasn't being mean, he was just asking a question that was a little hard to phrase. 

 

 

 

"Well," he began hesitantly, "it's... it's different.  I'm still trying to get used to the idea.  I don't really have a problem with it, though."  He glanced over at me, and when he saw I already had my gaze fixed on him, he blushed a light pink.  "Derek's not so bad," he teased.

 

 

 

I grinned and knocked my knee up against his under the table.  Way to avoid the awkward situation, I thought to him.  Good job, Stiles.

 

 

 

Thanks, he murmured back, but I have a feeling that this is only the first of awkward situations.

 

 

 

It'll be fine, I said hurriedly, but knowing my parents, I couldn't exactly deny it.


	35. Stiles

"You did great."

 

 

 

I collapsed into the seat in Derek's truck at the end of the night, more mentally exhausted than physically.  I leaned forward, burying my face in my hands, and let out a soft groan.  "No, no I didn't," I whined.  "I did awful.  I'm pretty sure your parents are inside talking about how awkward or annoying or weird I am as we speak."

 

 

 

Derek's truck door slamming nearly covered up the sound of his chucking and impatient sigh.  "Stiles, you did absolutely fine," he assured me, reaching across the seats to gently rub my back.  "You were polite and didn't say a thing wrong all evening.  They loved you, I'm sure of it."

 

 

 

I let out a noise that was a cross between a whimper and a sigh.  "You don't know that."

 

 

 

"Yes I do."  The truck rumbled to life and started moving a moment later.  "There's no way they can't love you."

 

 

 

I sat back up straight, crossing my arms over my chest and slumping in my seat.  I hated to say that I was pouting - but I was pouting.  "There's plenty of ways.  I'm too quiet, too clingy, too distant, too strange... Why do you think I have no friends?  You're just with me because you have to be."

 

 

 

There was a long silence that passed between us.  It stretched out so long that I started to panic.  Had I upset him?  Had I gone too far with my stupid pouting?  I'd always hated pouting; it never got me anywhere, so why did I do it?  I didn't dare look over at him, for fear I'd see him glaring at me or something.  I just kept staring at the truck's roof and thinking Ugh, God, I'm such an idiot...

 

 

 

I was so busy mentally cursing myself and worrying I'd pissed Derek off that I didn't notice the truck park in my driveway, or Derek get out of the driver's seat and walk around to my side.  It was only when the passenger door opened was I shaken out of my dark reverie.  "Come on."  Before I had time to protest, Derek was putting his arms under me, lifting me out of the seat, and carrying me out of the car.

 

 

 

"Put me down!" I nearly shouted, squirming as he cradled me against his chest.  "Derek, seriously, I can walk.  I'm sorry I was whining before, I was just being dumb.  Just please, put me down.  Come on, just - put me down, dammit!"

 

 

 

Derek laughed at my pleading, but didn't set me down.  "Sorry, no can do," he replied.  "You were whining like a baby before, so I thought I'd treat you like one.  Babies can't walk, you know - they have to be carried."

 

 

 

I slapped his arm.  "I'm not a baby!  Put me down, you asshole!"

 

 

 

"Babies can't talk either, you know."

 

 

 

My only response was a loud grumble of irritation.

 

 

 

"Yeah, that's what babies sound like."

 

 

 

I gave up after that.

 

 

 

Finally, as we reached the front door of my house, Derek set me down on the front porch.  Before I could smack him or tell him off for calling me a baby, he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist.  Every word I'd been about to say against him dissolved instantly.  "You did amazing tonight, Stiles," he whispered, putting our foreheads together.

 

 

 

I could feel my face heat up, and bit my lip, not being able to meet his eyes.  "Are... Are you really sure your parents like me?"

 

 

 

"Absolutely.  Look at me, Stiles, "  My eyes flicked up to meet his hesitantly, and was taken aback by the tenderness I saw in those emerald irises.  "I'm entirely sure that my parents loved you.  I don't see how they couldn't - everyone that gets to know you does."

 

 

 

"Derek..." I trailed off, giggling a little at how flustered his cute comment made me.  But then... I really thought about what he was saying.  "Wait... Does... Does that mean that you love me, too...?"

 

 

 

Derek suddenly stiffened, and I panicked, thinking I'd said something wrong, but then he relaxed.  "I - I don't know yet, Stiles," he admitted honestly, "but... but I'll know someday.  And it'll be a good thing to know."

 

 

 

I didn't have a single clue what to say to something as amazing as that.  My insides were suddenly swarming with butterflies, but it was a pleasant feeling.  I reached up on my tiptoes and faintly pressed my lips against his; Derek responded in a heartbeat, holding me tighter and kissing me harder.  His lips parted mine gently, and he sighed into my mouth.  I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer than I thought possible.

 

 

 

I wanted to tell him right then that I already knew how I felt, unlike him.  I wanted to tell him that I'd always known.  I loved Derek. 

 

 

 

But I would wait.  I would give him the time he needed, and when he finally told me, I would tell him too.

 

 

 

When we finally broke apart, Derek pulled me in for a long, tight hug.  "Goodnight," he whispered in my ear.

 

 

 

"Goodnight," I whispered back, holding on to him for as long as I could before he let go and went back to his truck.  I stayed on the front porch as he pulled away; leaning against the door, I watched for as long as I could until he was no longer in sight before heading inside.


	36. Derek

I stood in the middle of the school hallway, unable to move or breathe. I stared at the narrow metal door in front of me, not knowing how to even react. The surface of my locker door was plastered with sticky notes and pieces of paper. When I first walked up to it, I'd smiled and shook my head, thinking it was a joke done by one of my friends, or Paige, or maybe even Stiles. But now, upon further inspection, I felt the air be sucked from my lungs and my jaw drop. This was not a joke.

 

On every single slip of paper, one word was written.

 

Gay.

 

Fag.

 

Manwhore.

 

I'd given up hiding it a few weeks ago, right after Stiles had come over for dinner. I just hadn't seen the point in pretending like there was nothing going on between us, when there obviously was. I'd said screw it and had started picking him up before school, and hanging out by his locker. I'd sit by him at lunch - where he curiously didn't eat anything, but instead read a book, I observed worriedly - and take him home after school. When people had started to notice, I didn't care. They didn't matter to me in the slightest - it was Stiles that mattered to me.

 

But now...

 

I didn't know how long I was standing there; it could have been hours, it could have been minutes. I was suddenly jarred out of my mind by the sound of someone speaking very softly next to me. "Oh," they said, voice barely louder than a breath. I turned to look.

 

Stiles's big amber eyes were watery as he stared at my locker door. "So they did that to yours too, yeah?" he mumbled.

 

My heart shattered into a million pieces that I could feel falling to the ground as he spoke. So they did yours too, yeah? Those jackasses - whoever the hell they were - had done the same cruel joke to him, apparently. It made my blood run cold and my hands clench into fists. "I'm sorry, Stiles," I murmured through gritted teeth. I felt like I could kill someone right then. "I'm so sorry."

 

"Don't be, it's - it's probably my fault." He covered up wiping a tear away by pretending to scratch at his eye.

 

I looked down at him, feeling a pang of heartbreak cripple my insides. "No, it's not. It's not your fault at all."

 

"What's who's fault?" a familiar cheery voice chimed in. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Paige stop walking and her smile slowly disappear as her eyes located my locker. Her happy look fell, replaced by one of complete shock. A quiet gasp escaped her as horror clouded her chocolate eyes. "What - who -"

 

"Don't know who," I cut her off, my voice sounding strangely weak. I cringed. "But it's fucking ridiculous."

 

I heard Paige say something to Stiles - or maybe she was talking to me - but I tuned it out. Stepping forward, I grabbed onto the sheets of paper and started to rip them off, crumpling up in my fists as I went. I let the paper fall from my fingers as I tore more away; it tumbled down to my feet, where I crushed it beneath my steel-toed boots viciously. Mumbles of swears and curses fell out from my lips, aimed at whoever was responsible for this obnoxious idea of a prank. I wanted to punch someone, strangle someone, slap someone-

 

A small hand on my arm made me stop dead. All of my anger dissolved as I turned to face a teary-eyed Stiles. "Derek, calm down," he said gently, fighting hard to keep his bottom lip from trembling. It wobbled a little anyway, making my eyes sting and my chest ache. "It... It's fine. We'll find out who did it later, okay? Class is starting soon, so..." He trailed off as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

 

Paige, who I'd barely noticed was still standing there, gave us both sympathetic glances. She patted Stiles's shoulder soothingly. "Don't cry, sweetie, we'll find whoever it was and kick their ass," she assured him with a glance in my direction. She grinned and continued, "Derek can go all wolf-man on those suckers. See how much they like that."

 

That made him smile a little, but the humiliation and sadness was still etched all over his face. Paige kept trying to cheer him up, but eventually she just gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze and walked off to her locker. Stiles lingered for a few moments longer, tried to say something, but kept choking on his own words. I reached out to him and tried to pull him in for a hug, but he yanked his arm out of my hand and just shook his head sadly. He walked away, shoulders slumped, looking utterly hopeless.

 

I picked up all of the wrinkled papers just in time for the bell to rang. Hurrying over to a nearby trashcan, I dumped all of the sticky notes and pieces of notebook paper inside the can - all but one. A single sticky note stuck to my palm when I tossed the rest of them in. It was the only one that wasn't crumpled; it must've been hidden behind another one and I'd somehow missed it. Peeling it off, I was about to crush it in my fist and chuck it in the trash when I really looked at it.

 

It didn't have the single word insults on it like the other ones did. It didn't say gayor fag or faggot or manwhore.

 

It said-

 

 Stiles is mine. - J


	37. Stiles

 

I sat through my fifth period class feeling extremely anxious. I squirmed in my seat slightly, listening to the history teacher drone on and on as I doodled aimlessly on a page in my notebook. My hand trembled every time I pressed down on my blue pen, causing the straight lines I tried to make turn squiggly. My foot tapped against the leg of my chair; a song by Brand New ran through my brain for about the millionth time during just that period. I caught myself glancing at the clock more often than I ever had before. Uneasiness seemed to replace the blood in my veins.

 

Ever since I'd come to school this morning and saw mine and Derek's lockers covered in those notes, I'd been on edge. It felt like people had their eyes on me all day, watching my every move. It felt like the person who had done it to us was watching me. Waiting for me to break.

 

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who felt like that.

 

 _Stiles,_ Derek suddenly whispered through our mental link. _Stiles, something is wrong, I can feel it_.

 

 _I know_ , I replied, chewing on my bottom lip. _I can feel it too. Everthing just feels... Off_.

 

 _I agree. I figured out who fuck with our lockers, though_.

 

I paused, my eyes widening. _You did? Who, then?_  

 

 _One of the sticky notes wasn't brandishing a rud comment_ , he explained. _Instead, it was a note from our dear friend Jarod_.

 

The history teacher had started asking questions up at the front of the classroom, but I didn't bother to listen to what they were about. My hand stopped its absentminded scribbling and tightened around my pen so hard I thought it would snap. _Jarod?_  I asked incredulously. _Are you sure_?

 

 _Absolutely. It was a friemdly little not saying you were his_.

 

It took all I had to keep from groaning outwardly. What the hell was this Jarod dude's problem? He knew I was with Derek - I was Mated to him and him only - and yet, he kept showing up and trying to break us apart. The cocky asshole thought that I had two Mates, apparently. That had to be impossible. And even if I was somehow Mated to him - ugh, the thought alone made me suppress a shudder - there was no way I would or could leave Derek. Only a madman would do that. For that split second When is this psycho gonna quit? I whined in my head.

 

"Stiles?"

 

I jumped as my name was called out loudly. Blinking, I tried to get my bearings and figure out what was going on; looking around, I saw eyes were on me everywhere I glanced. The history teacher - the one who must have said my name - glared daggers in my direction. "Stiles?" he repeated, stern voice sharp with impatience. "Would you care to answer?"

 

"U-um," I stammered, "can you - can you repeat the question...?"

 

The teacher rolled his eyes and called on someone else. My face burned with embarrassment, and to avoid being called on further or stared at, I put my head down and slumped in my seat. _Let's continue this conversation at lunch Derek. I just got into trouble._.

 

 _Oh. Dang. Sorry, probably my fault. Talk to you later, Stiles_.

 

 

 

 

"So you know for sure it was Jarod who did it?"

 

Derek answered with a nod as he shoved a giant slice of cafeteria pizza in his mouth. "Yeah, I'm sure," he mumbled with his mouth still full. Holding the pizza in one hand, he leaned to the side and used his free hand to pull something out of his pocket. He dropped it on the table in front of me and went back to eating. "He left that for me."

 

Reaching for it, I grabbed what I now realized was a crumpled up orange sticky note, and carefully unfolded it. My jaw clenched as I read it, and after I finished it I crushed it in my fist and tossed it back onto the table. "The hell I'm yours, Jarod," I said under my breath angrily.

 

A moment of silence passed between us as we both sat there, brooding. Derek angrily chomped on his pizza and I angrily flipped the pages of the book I was reading. "Aren't you hungry?" Derek broke the silence to ask, but I just shook my head and brushed it off. I knew it bugged him that I wouldn't eat - I could feel his slight irritation and concern through the mental link - but that still wouldn't make me say yes. I just didn't get hungry in the middle of the day like most people, and I was tiny enough that dinner alone worked just fine for me.

 

As I read, a thought suddenly popped into my head that made me pause and think. "Wait." I set my book down on the table and tapped Derek's arm. He looked up from wiping off his messy hands and face, his expression puzzled. "So Jarod left you all those notes, right?" He seemed confused, but nodded. "That would mean he had to get into the school in order to do it."

 

Derek's brows furrowed. "Well... Yeah, Stiles. That's kind of obvious."

 

I shook my head, suddenly frustrated; he wasn't understanding the point I was trying to get across. "Just listen to me. He would've had to get here really early in order to do that without getting caught - I'm talking like, earlier than 7:15, at least, because that's when the teachers get here. But he's not a student here, and the only people allowed in that early are students. So, if he's not a student here... How was he able to get in?"

 

Derek still didn't seem to follow. "Um..." He shrugged dumbly. "He snuck in maybe? I don't know."

 

I sighed, putting a hand to my forehead as I felt the beginnings of a headache pop up. Oh Derek, bless his heart, he's amazing, but he's not the brightest. "No, just... No. You don't see what I'm trying to say."

 

  "Not a bit," he replied.

 

I groaned inwardly, trying to figure out a simpler way to say this. "The only way he could've gotten in was if he were a student here."

 

Derek frowned. "But... He doesn't go to school here."

 

"But Jarod is seventeen, right? He's still in school?"

 

Derek nodded, then realization seemed to dawn. His gorgeous green eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Wait wait wait wait wait I think I get it now. Do you... Do you think he switched schools?"

 

Just as Derek finally understood what I was getting at, I felt a violent shiver run down my spine. The overwhelming feeling that I was being watched hit me like a tidal wave. My entire body stiffened. Casting a glance at Derek, I saw him in the same state, but he was looking off in the direction of something - or someone - behind me. Those  blue eyes burned with hatred. Turn around, he thought, and even the voice in his mind was spoken through gritted teeth.

 

Slowly, I turned in my seat to see whatever he was staring at.

 

When I did, my jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

 

Jarod.

 

He was approaching us, honey eyes glinting slightly mischievously, though the rest of his flawless face showed no emotion. But he wasn't alone. A girl walked ahead of him, towing him towards us by the wrist at a swift pace. Shifting my focus from Jarod to the girl, I gasped out loud when I saw just who she was. I couldn't believe it was really her with him when they finally stopped in front of us.

 

"Hey, guys!' Paige sang cheerily. "Meet our new transfer student!"


	38. Chapter 38

Jarod.

 

The second I saw him, my anger spiked.

 

I tried to hold it back, I really did.

 

But I couldn't do it. The sight of those loathsome honey eyes, that sudden arrogant smirk he gave me. It was too much.

 

My vision turned red.

 

I lost it.

 

The next thing I knew my hands were at his throat, and I was knocking him to the ground. Shouts arose all around me - some frantic and terrified, and some sounding like animalistic growls that could only come from Jarod and I. I could feel my inner wolf raging, dying to break free and rip Jarod limb from limb, but I couldn't risk it. Not at school, where everyone around us would see.

 

Still, that didn't stop the urge to kick his ass.

 

Jarod's face turned bright red as I squeezed my hands around his throat tightly. Slamming him down on the ground, I pinned him underneath me, took my hands away from his neck, and instantly started throwing punches. My fists flew at his face, and despite his best attempts to block me with his arms, I felt my knuckles connect with his nose. With another blow, I hit his jaw. A wild shriek escaped his lips; my vision suddenly blurred and pain exploded across my cheek as Jarod whipped his hand at me. Something wet dripped down my face - one of his nails must have torn my skin - but I barely even noticed. The only thing I was focused on was the need to pound his face in and make him pay.

 

But as soon as I reared back to deliver the final blow, someone grabbed my arm and yanked it back. I was suddenly pulled off of Jarod and restrained by a sea of arms; still seeing red from my rage, I couldn't tell who it was that held me back. Voices surrounded me, continuously trying to calm me down, but I wouldn't listen. "Let go of me!" I growled. Jarod was still in my vision, now on his feet and being held back by his own group of people. Those green eyes held a murderous glint that I wanted to destroy.

 

Loud, stern shouting broke through the silence. I saw a man suddenly step into the space between Jarod and me - it was the school's principal, to be exact. "Enough!" he hollered, his calm anger breaking through my furious haze. I instantly stopped struggling against my restraints, and when I looked bad to Jarod, so had he. The principal send a cold glance to both of us. "Both of you, in my office. Now."

 

I jerked my way free, shrugging off all of the hands people had placed on me. Shooting Jarod one last hateful glare, I stalked off out of the lunch room, and down the hall toward the principal's office.

 

 

 

 

The principal talked to us separately, which I was thankful for, as I still wanted to rip off Jarod's fucking head. I had to go first, though, which made me a little less thankful and a little more afraid. After what felt like an eternity of being sternly reprimanded to the point of feeling sick, I was finally let out of the office and told to go home. As my punishment, I was getting three days of suspension, and a ton of hours of detention that my parents were going to kill me over. Well, that wasn't the only thing they were going to kill me over. They'd kill me if I left a spoon in the sink instead of putting it in the dishwasher. This? They were going to more than kill me for. They'd kill me... And then kill me again.

 

Sighing, I scrubbed a hand over my face, immediately regretting it when I felt my face start to sting sharply. "Ow!" I yelped, cringing. When I pulled my hand away, I saw my fingertips were slick with blood. Jarod have really gotten me good when he scratched me. Looking around for the bathroom, I located it and ducked inside the doorway.

 

I sauntered up to the sink and turned on the faucet, braving a look in the mirror. The left side of my face had a jagged, bloody scratch running down it, stretching from my cheekbone to my chin. I grimaced at the sight of it, making it sting again. Carefully, I leaned forward, cupped the water in my hands, and gently scrubbed out the wound.

 

The sound of a stall door opening and footsteps made me jump. Looking up in the mirror, I saw somebody walk past me, then stop, and turn and look. They sighed, realizing it was me, and leaned against the wall behind me. Their arms crossed and their golden brown eyes glared.

 

Stiles was obviously pissed.

 

I put both hands on either side of the sink, bracing myself up as the water dripped down my face. "Stiles," I murmured, not being able to meet his simmering eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry."

 

He clenched his jaw and looked away from me. "Hmm."

 

"You're... mad at me, I presume."

 

"Mhmm."

 

"I tried to stop myself, I really did..."

 

"Hmm."

 

"You know I can't stand him, though-"

 

"I can't stand him either, Derek, but do you see me jumping up and beating the shit out of him in the middle of the lunchroom?" he snapped, mouth pressing into a thin line. Even though his arms were crossed, I could see his fists clench.

 

I opened my mouth to respond, but closed it right away. I didn't know what to say that wouldn't piss him off even more. Hanging my head, I closed my eyes and tried to think of something reasonable, something that defended my case a little bit better, but nothing came to mind. There really wasn't anything that explained what I did as rational or justified.

 

Ultimately, I had to resort to pleading, something I'd never really done before. "Stiles, baby, I'm sorry." I pushed myself away from the sink and spun around, leaning back against the porcelain edge. I put on my best begging face and put my hands out before me in surrender. "I just... I wasn't thinking, okay? Well, I was, but the only thing I was thinking about was getting that freak out of here and protecting you. I just wanna keep you safe, no matter what. That's why I acted like an ass, that's why I-"

 

"Stop." Stiles fixed me with his cold blue gaze, but it was less hostile than before. He detached himself from the wall and walked toward me slowly; when he passed by the paper towel dispenser, he pulled one out and kept walking. When he reached me, he gently lifted up the paper towel and dabbed it on the scratch to dry it. I tried my hardest not to wince. "I understand why you did it, Derek," he said quietly, still avoiding eye contact. "I just wish you wouldn't have been so violent. That's all."

 

Stiles pulled the paper towel away from my now-cleaned wound and gently placed a kiss on my cheek. "I have to get back to class," he muttered, signaling he was leaving. He walked away from me and went toward the door, tossing away the paper towel as he went.

 

But just as he was about to walk out of the bathroom, he stopped and turned back. "Oh, and Derek?"

 

I looked up from staring down at my feet. "Huh?"

 

What looked like the ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "Don't call me baby. It won't get you anywhere."

 

Without another word, he walked out.

 


	39. Stiles

After school, I reluctantly let Derek drive me back to my house. I wouldn't be seeing him for a few days - his suspension from school started right away, so he wouldn't be there - so I supposed I should spend a little time with him. I was still mad, though; I understood that Derek was protective of me, and that his wolf would literally kill to keep me safe. But acting out in front of the whole school? I was more than a little pissed about that. Needless to say, I didn't hold his hand on the way home.

 

"Bye," I said as soon as Derek pulled in my driveway. The truck had barely stopped when I was already opening the door. "I'll see you in a-"

 

"Wait." Derek reached out and caught my hand, stopping me from leaving. Gently, he tugged me back until I was sitting on the seat again. Derek lifted my hand up and pressed his lips softly against the back of it. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "and I'll miss you."

 

I sighed, feeling extremely conflicted. I wanted to be mad at him still, but when he did things like this... I just couldn't. I'd melt into a puddle before I could gather up the strength to stay angry at him. "I'll miss you, too," I responded. I leaned forward and gave Derek a light peck on the lips; he squeezed my hand before finally letting it go. "Bye, Derek."

 

"Bye, Stiles."

 

I climbed out of the truck and shut the door. Derek drove off, giving me one final glance before he was out of the driveway; a small smile played on his lips, and he waved lightly. I just shook my head, but couldn't stop myself from smiling. "That boy," I whispered once he was gone and I was walking up the front porch steps.

 

Inside, I found Uncle Mark sitting at his place at the kitchen table, nose buried in a newspaper as usual. His reading glasses were perched on the end of his nose, but he still looked over the top of them to read. "Hey, Stiles," he called out, not looking up from his paper once as he spoke. "How was school today?"

 

Well, I wanted to say, the weird guy who's been stalking me for a while now and thinks he's my True Mate showed up at school today, causing my real True Mate/boyfriend to lose his shit and attack him. But other than that, it was great. "Meh," I replied. "It was school."

 

Uncle Mark nodded absently; I doubted he was actually listening. I pulled out a chair across from him and sat down, hanging my bag on the back of it. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, him reading and me just lounging in the chair. Images of the fight between Derek and Jarod kept popping up in my mind - I tried my hardest to distract myself, or to push the images out of my mind, but nothing really worked. The looks on both of their faces - Jarod's a murderous yet excited frenzy, and Derek's one of pure hatred and the fury that would drive one to kill - stuck in my brain like they'd been superglued there.

 

Suddenly, the kitchen clock that sat beside the sink chimed once, signaling it was 3:30. Uncle Mark looked up for the first time since I'd walked in, threw down his paper, and took the glasses off the end of his nose. "Time to get to work!" he bellowed, jumping up from his chair much faster than I would've thought a guy his age would be able to. "The shop's been pretty busy lately, and we have lots of customers to serve. Let's go!"

 

I hopped up from my chair, tired and not really wanting to work, but knowing I had to. In a flash, I ran up to my room, changed into my grimy work shirt, ran back down the stairs, and headed out to the shop. Maybe working will be good for me, I thought, trying to encourage myself. It'll help me take my mind off of things.

 

 

 

 

 

Well, it was a nice thought.

 

As soon as I'd begun working, Uncle Mark decided he'd take a break to come sit by me and chat. He did this all the time, and normally I didn't mind, but with the added stress of what happened at school, it set me on edge. If I weren't so nice, I'd tell him to get back to work, but well, I couldn't exactly do that to the man who'd raised me and treated me so well when he could've just left me. Still, it was annoying.

 

"So," Uncle Mark started off, changing the subject after he'd just finished discussing the importance of finding reliable spark plugs, "I have a question. Well, a couple questions, actually. And I'm expecting some answers."

 

I didn't look up from tightening a bolt in the motor of the car I was working on. "Ask away."

 

"For quite a while now, I keep seeing someone pick you up for school and drop you off after. And to take you to wherever you go on Saturday nights. And... I know it's not my business, but I know who that black truck belongs to."

 

I stiffened. "You do?"

 

"The whole town knows that's Derek Hales truck." Without looking at him, I could feel him watching me with those sharp eyes. "Now, once again, I know it's not my business, but I just have to ask... Is something going on between you two?"

 

Oh shit. I sighed lightly, putting the wrench down on the bench next to me, and turned around. Leaning against the car, I crossed my arms and looked distantly at the floor. "Um..." I closed my eyes, completely at a loss for words. Just say it. Just spit it out. "Yeah. There is."

 

"Like... Dating."

 

"... Yeah."

 

Uncle Mark made a soft noise of understanding, but as I expected, he wasn't going to just leave it at that. "So, when did that happen...?"

 

I was extremely uncomfortable, and could feel my face beginning to heat in embarrassment, but I still tried to count up how long Derek and I had been together. "Uh, maybe a little more than a month ago," I replied. "And if you're wondering how, I'm... I'm not entirely sure. It just sort of happened."

 

"I see." Now that I was staring right at him, he was looking away. A confused expression crossed his face, and he actually looked to me. "But didn't Derek have a... A girlfriend?"

 

The mention of Paige made me think back to the incident at school today. I momentarily relived the shock I'd felt when I saw it was her who was pulling Jarod toward us. Did she even realize how dangerous he was? She probably didn't have a clue. Derek and I would have to warn her. "He did," I responded, surprised at how bitter my voice sounded. "That, uh... Didn't work out for him."

 

"Oh." Uncle Mark scratched his scruffy chin. "So, what? After that, Derek just... Swung the other way? Switched team-"

 

"Okay, I'm really uncomfortable with this," I interrupted, feeling the most incredibly awkward I ever had in my life. "We can talk about this some other time. Or maybe, preferably, never again. It's just weird."

 

Uncle Mark put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, I won't say any more," he assured me. "I'll let you get back to work now, if that's what you want."

 

He stood up from the chair he sat in and began to walk back to his side of the shop. Right as he passed me, though, he stopped and hovered for a moment. With a slight smile, he placed a firm hand on my shoulder. "I'm happy you found someone, Stiles. I'm proud of you. You're growin' up, kid."

 

Before I could even say anything - I was too awestruck to even think of anything, though - he walked away and went back to working on his side of the shop. Slowly, I unfroze and went back to work, but now, I went back with a smile on my face.

 


	40. Derek

That night I lay in bed, my face stinging and my heart aching as I tried to sleep. After I'd left Stiles's house, I'd headed straight home, not wanting to delay the earful I was going to get from my parents. I wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Sure enough, the second I walked in the door, my parents were already seated at the kitchen table, stern expressions and furious eyes already in place. The school had already called and told them about the fight, so at least I wouldn't have to awkwardly bring it up. But I still had to own up to it.

 

So, I sat through at least two hours of being yelled at, not getting a word in edgewise. It was only after they were finished with me and told me to go to my room that I mentioned who I'd been in the fight with. The look of shock on my father's face was priceless when he heard me say it was Jarod. I'd received an apology then - both my mother and my father understood that what I'd done was purely out of instinct, if a bit drastic - and was then sent away with a small warning of "just don't do it again".

 

Still, I laid in bed feeling upset. My inner wolf was still hurting from upsetting Stiles earlier. I knew he didn't understand how territorial wolves can be, especially young males. We'd literally kill someone if they so much as crossed an inch over a boundary line or stood too close to someone we loved. He didn't fully grasp how dear he was to my wolf and me; he didn't get that just having Jarod there made me feel like he would try to rip him away from me at any moment.

 

I knew he wouldn't ever fully get how much he meant to me, to my wolf. He was... He was this precious little thing that I couldn't bear to lose. He was my Mate, my other half. He was made and meant for me...

 

Goddammit, now I miss him. Rolling over in bed, I buried my face in my pillow, ignoring the scratch when it started to sting. I sighed and tried to close my eyes. Sleep is what I really needed to take my mind off of things, but my mind was wide awake. My mind was stuck on him and solely him.

 

On Stiles.

 

It hadn't even been half a day yet, but I already missed him and wanted to see him again. My suspension withheld me from going to school for three days, and my parents told me that I was also grounded for that long. I was stuck at my house for three whole days. Sure, I could talk to Stiles through our mental link, and if I was really desperate to hear his real voice, I could look up his phone number. But man, what I wouldn't give to have him lying right here next to me, my arms wrapped around him, feeling his soft warmth, gently kissing those perfect lips-

 

 _Derek,_ a voice suddenly cut through my thoughts, _go to sleep._

 

 _Stiles_? I asked, incredulous. _I didn't know you could hear me_.

 

_I can't hear what your thinking, but I can feel you there. Your restlessness is keeping me up._

 

 

I cringed, feeling guilt figuratively smack me in the chest. _Sorry, baby I didn't mean to keep you up._  

 

I could feel him sigh. He sounded very sleepy, which only made me feel worse about keeping him up. _It's fine, it's fine.... Just let me sleep. Oh, and don't call me baby._   

I couldn't help but laugh. _Okay, fine. Goodnight, Stiles._  

 

_Goodnight._

 

 

 

 

...It wasn't really goodnight.

 

About a half an hour later, I was still squirming in bed, continuously rolling over, or tugging at the blankets, or kicking them off, or fidgeting in some way. I wasn't comfortable at all. Growling in frustration, I finally sat up, tossed the covers off of me for the last time, and sat on the edge of the bed. My feet dangled off the edge and just barely brushed against the floor; being as overtired as I was, I sat there and pouted, my head in my hands.

 

I didn't know what else to do. I knew Stiles would kill me if I woke him up now - I could feel him sound asleep at the other end of the mental link - but I was tired and lonely. And hell, I missed him. If I wasn't going to be able to see him for a while, I might as well talk to him now.

 

 _Hey_ , I said tentatively. _I can't sleep_.

 

I could feel Stiles slowly wake up; his groggy mind slowly defogged, and by the small waves of irritation I got from him, he wasn't happy. _I can tell that you ccan't sleep_ , he slurred.

 

 _I'm sorry._ I reached back and grabbed my pillow, bringing it close and holding it to my chest. _I just didn't know what to do_.

 

 _You could try actually attempting to sleep,_  Stiles retorted, obviously annoyed.

 

... _I miss you._

 

 _I know._  

 

... _I miss you alot._

 

He heaved a big sigh. _I know_.

 

... _I love you_.

 

_I kno-_

 

He stopped halfway through his sentence. I could feel him suddenly wake up more, shocked at what I'd just said to him. It was a risky thing to say - ever since that day when I'd told him I was unclear of my feelings toward him, I'd been thinking about it. I knew I really liked him. And he was my Mate - I was supposed to love him. I guess I'd thought about it enough to finally make up my mind, and as soon as I realized my answer. I blurted it out.

 

 _You do?_  asked softly.

 

... _Yeah_... _Yeah, I do_.

 

There was a brief pause; I imagined him thinking, and taking in a small breath before speaking. _When_... _When did you decide this_? he whispered.

 

I found myself smiling at him even though he wasn't really there. God, what I would give to be holding him right then. _I don't know. Just now maybe. It doesn't really matter when, though, does it? It just matters that I do. And believe me, I do. I really love you._

He didn't say anything for a long while, but I could feel the happiness practically radiating off of him. Stiles could tell I was being honest and he couldn't have been more giddy about it. _But we haven't even been together that long_ , he mock protested. I could feel him trying to keep a smile off of his face.

 

 _That doesn't matter,_ I replied. _Not one bit. Now that I have accepted who I am, I could only have to spend a second with you in order to know I love you. You're my True Mate, you are my other half, you complete me. And no matter what, I will always love you._

 

...  _That sounds really cheesy,_ he whispered.

 

I laughed. _I know. But it is true, every word._

 

We fell into a peaceful silence, both sensing the grins on each other's faces. I hugged my pillow tight against my chest - all the while wishing that it would somehow magically transform into Stiles - and buried my face in it, just like I'd do if it were Stiles's neck. I thought I heard him laugh at me through the mental link once, but it might have just been my imagination. Either way, we were both more than content at the moment.

 

Finally, Stiles, who I could feel still grinning shyly, mumbled, _Derek... Go to sleep._

 

And just like that, with a grin still on my face, I did.

 


	41. Stiles

The next morning I had to take the bus to school, since Derek wasn't there to pick me up. I'd talked with him briefly through our mental link on the ride there; our entire conversation was basically one-sided as Derek continuously whined about being suspended, and how much he missed me, and how much he wished he could be there. Although it was rather cute, I'd roll my eyes and try not to respond to everything I said with shut up, Derek. All of his complaining was giving me a headache, which was something I could do without this early in the morning.

 

When the school bus finally stopped its lazy roll in front of the high school doors, I bid Derek a hasty goodbye, ready to get inside the building and get through these three days I'd be without him. I'll talk to you after school. Okay? I told him.

 

Okay, he replied. Oh! Before you go, I have something to say.

 

I coughed out a laugh. Of course, he wouldn't let me go just yet. What?

 

I love you, baby.

 

 I snorted. I love you, too. Oh - and don't call me baby.

 

Sorry, I forgot. I couldn't see him obviously, but I could picture Derek winking at me.

 

Something about that tells me that you didn't forget, I shot back, grinning.

 

I felt Derek give a chuckle and a lazy roll of his eyes. So I like it that you're mine. Shoot me already.

 

Don't tempt me, troublemaker.

 

And that's where we stopped. By now I'd entered the school, and was walking down the hallway toward my locker. Giving a sigh of relief when I saw there weren't any more of those loathsome sticky notes plastered to it, I casually strolled up to it and threw it open. I shuffled around inside, looking for my book for my first period class. Strange enough, it wasn't in there. Frowning, I looked over everything again and still didn't find it. I even pulled out by bag and rummaged through that, though I knew it wouldn't be in there, since I knew I'd left it in my locker the day before. "What the hell?" I mumbled to myself. I was perplexed at how this book had just seemed to disappear.

 

Suddenly, just as I was about to reach into my locker and look over things for the third time, it slammed shut in my face. I jumped back, alarmed, as a dark shadow fell over me.

 

"Looking for this?"

 

The familiar low voice grated on my nerves and caused me to clench my teeth. I stopped cowering in fear and looked up to glare straight into Jarod's face. I reached out and swiftly snatched the textbook out of his hands the moment he held it forward. "What do you want?" I quipped coldly. "And how did you get my book?"

 

He smiled warmly, but I could see the chill behind it. "Locker combinations are easy to figure out."

 

Looking at him closely, I saw the damage that Derek had done to him yesterday; his nose was clearly broken, the skin black and blue, a thin red line across the top of it showing where it was cracked. His bottom lip was split and red, though not swollen like I expected it to be. The entire time Derek had been pounding his face in and I was screaming silently in terror nearby, I'd expected his face to look a lot worse. Apparently, his stupid pretty face was also damage-resistant for the most part. It was unfortunate.

 

"It'd look a lot worse, but wolves heal fast," Jarod suddenly said. He must have noticed me staring at his nose and lip. With a sly grin that made me cringe inwardly, he added, "That scratch I left on your precious Mate's face should be completely gone by the time he's allowed back to school."

 

I looked away, rolling my eyes. It was then that I realized something. Something important, that I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of before.

 

"Wait." I turned my gaze up to him, my eyes wide. "How come you're not suspended too?"

 

"Ah, I was waiting for you to ask that," he responded eagerly. He cast those honey colored eyes on the floor, and a grin so suggestive formed on his mouth that I wanted to smack it off. "You should tell Derek-" Jarod made sure to say his name in a whiny, mocking tone, "-that if he wouldn't start the fights, he wouldn't get in trouble."

 

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was no way the principal had let him off without some sort of punishment. "No suspension?" I questioned. Jarod shook his head. "No detention either?" Once again, he shook his head, smug look on his face. "I can't believe this, you should have at least gotten something. Maybe it's because you're a new student, not like that should earn you any privileges." I stopped and made a disgusted face at the gloating smile he wore. "Why are you going to school here, anyway?"

 

He suddenly took a step closer, invading my personal space and making me shuffle back cautiously. Those honey eyes took on a lusting shine that made me uncomfortable. "I came here for you," he answered in a hushed, seductive voice.

 

"Well, that's a worthless reason," I spat coldly, but had to fight as a blush crept its way up my neck. It was ridiculous of me to get flustered over something that creep said, but still, I couldn't stop it. The realization that I was dating one hot guy and had another hot guy (that I may have hated, but I couldn't deny he was attractive) chasing after me was enough to make anyone feel flattered. "You're not getting me, Jarod."

 

"That's what you think now. But wait a while, and we'll see who you end up with. Chances are, it'll be me."

 

I actually laughed. "In your dreams."

 

"Actually," he drawled, "in yours." He shot me a wink.

 

I hoped and prayed that the bell would ring any moment and I'd be able to get away from him, but when I checked the time, it was still a long ways away. Sighing, I slumped back against my locker, hating how Jarod was so close I could feel the heat coming off his body. I felt like shoving him, but he was at least twice my size. That idea would most likely end badly for me, and only me. I growled, "Yeah, right. You know I'm with Derek, and that's not going to change. Try as hard as you want, but you'll get nowhere."

 

Jarod's smug smile faltered; his mouth twitched slightly. His honey eyes started to burn with frustration. "Oh, someone's feisty, I see," he remarked dryly. The words were playful, but his expression was not. " Now listen here, baby. You can fight me all you want on this, but when you finally realize that I'm the one you're meant to be with, you'll come crawling back to me."

 

It took a moment for me to register what he said.

 

Now listen here, baby.

 

Baby.

 

It didn't take me more than a second to go from irritated to downright pissed.

 

Taking a step forward, I surprised the both of us by moving right up to him until our chests were almost touching. My face was so close to his, but I didn't even think about it; my anger blinded me to everything else at that moment as I whispered dangerously, "No, Jarod. You listen here. I don't know who dropped you on your head as a kid, or what drugs you're on, but you need to realize that I'm with Derek and that. Is. Not. Changing."

 

Before he could even begin to process what I'd said to him, I backed up, turned on my heel, and walked away.

 

I didn't get far before another wicked sentence formed on my tongue. I stopped dead in the middle of the hallway and looked back at him over my shoulder. Jarod stood there in the exact same spot, looking like he was very surprised by what I'd said. He glanced up at me with wide eyes, mouth agape. "Oh, and one more thing," I called out to him.

 

He put his hands up, wordlessly asking me what.

 

"Don't call me baby." I smirked. "Only Derek can call me baby."

 

 


	42. Stiles

I'd thought that when I told Jarod off that morning, that would be it. He would leave me alone after that.

_Oh boy, was I wrong._

I'd just walked out of my fifth period class and was heading toward my locker when I felt a hand suddenly grab my arm and pull. I stumbled, my heart suddenly racing in fear of it possibly being Jarod who had a hold on me, but when I was suddenly spun around to face sparkling chocolate eyes and long blonde hair, I relaxed. "Paige," I breathed, fighting down the rising panic and attempting to calm my erratic panting, "what are you doing-"

"I've been looking all over for you!" she exclaimed. Slowly Paige began tugging me in the opposite direction I was headed, toward the cafeteria. "Come on, I want you to sit with me at lunch."

I drug my feet on the ground, causing her to grind to a hault. "Wait, Paige!" I cried as she kept trying to pull me along. "I have to go to my locker, and I'm actually not that hungry, so I was going to skip-"

Paige gaped, then made a guffawing noise. "Honey, you are not skipping on my watch," she sassed with her free hand planted on her hip. "Do you want Derek to break you in half the next time he hugs you?"

I coughed out an exasperated laugh. She did have a point - I was a fragile little twig. "Alright, fine. But let me go to my locker first."

About ten minutes later, and after Paige had impatiently waited for my beside my locker as I put my things away, she dragged me into the cafeteria, got me food, and plopped me down at a table in the corner. I was fully prepared for her to start shoving the food down my throat herself, but thankfully, she just sat down across from me and started munching on a salad. Awkwardness settled over me swiftly as I sat there, staring at my plate. "So," I murmured into the silence. "Why exactly do you want me here...?"

Paige looked up from eating to give me an eager grin; her brown eyes twinkled brightly. Her perfectly trimmed eyebrows gave a suggestive wiggle. Once she finished chewing, she replied in a hushed, almost secretive voice, "I wanna talk to you about Derek."

Uneasiness crept through my limbs and pinpointed my temples in what was the formations of a headache. "Uh," I sputtered nervously, trying to play it off with a flighty smile, "why? I mean, it - it's not like you guys are still dating... Why are you so interested?"

Paige shrugged. "It's something to do, I guess. I understand that Derek and I aren't together anymore - hell, I'm kind of glad we're not. I've even been checking out some new guys that could be good potential boyfriends. But I'm just-" She paused, seemingly trying to find the right words. "I'm just interested in your guys, in your relationship. I hope you don't think I'm prying, but I really want to know about you two. I'm like your own personal fangirl!"

Relief flooded through my mind, and I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Now knowing her reasons for always creeping on our relationship, it made me feel better about her trying to take Derek back from me. I knew Paige was a nice person, but I'd always thought she was only being nice to me so she could steal Derek out from under me. It was still creepy though. This girl was way too interested in other people's business. But, if it kept her occupied and happy, fair enough. "Alright, that makes sense," I said with a small giggle.

Paige clapped her hands together gleefully and sang, "Yay! Okay, now you have to tell me about everything. How often you guys hug, hold hands, kiss, if you have pet names for each other, if you guys have had se-"

"What are we talking about?."

Both Paige and I looked up sharply at the sudden voice beside us. I grimaced and fought off a gagging noise when I saw it was Jarod who stood at the edge of our table, tray of food in hand, looking at us with a predatory expression. Paige, on the other hand, beamed - she waved him over, much to my annoyance and disbelief. I glared as he sat down beside her, looking at her with a smile on his face, but watching me in his peripheral vision. Those honey eyes were deceptively pleasant. "Sorry to interrupt," he apologized politely, looking only at Paige when he spoke. "Please, continue what you were saying, Paige."

"No, Paige," I cut in. "Please don't. We'll talk about this later."

Paige turned her gaze on me sharply. "Why? We can talk about it now - I'm sure Jarod won't mind."

"You do remember he was the one Derek was in a fight with yesterday, right?" "Yeah, you mean the fight he didn't start?" she snapped back. I jumped, eyes widening. Paigeanie ignored my reaction, looking at Jarod with a sympathetic expression. She placed a hand lightly on his arm and patted it comfortingly. "Which I'm very sorry about, Jarod. That wasn't your fault. Derek can be like that sometimes."

"He had every right to be!" I nearly shouted, but they'd already started to ignore me.

"It's alright, Paige." Jarod feigned a forlorn look. "It's not your fault. I'm just wondering why he even did that to me. I - I didn't do anything to offend him, did I?"

I spat, "You sure as hell did."

They didn't hear me.

"No, no! Of course not," Paige soothed. "You did nothing wrong, sweetie. Derek's just, well, he's territorial. He's determined to protect, no matter what the cost. He must've mistook you for a threat."

"He didn't mistake him for one at all," I snapped. "He knows he is one."

They still didn't hear me.

"But how?" Jarod was really putting on an act. If I didn't know him better, I'd think he was really upset by this. "I... I don't look like a threat, do I?"

"No!" Paige exclaimed at the exact same time I growled, "Yes!" Still, no one seemed to be able to hear me.

"Honey, you're far too sweet to be a threat."

"Are... Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! You're as sweet as can be, Jarod."

"No, I don't think I-"

"Yes, you are-"

"But I can't be-"

"But you are-"

"Enough!" I stood up from the table, slamming my hands down on its surface. Paige and Jarod's eyes both jumped to me, looking like those of startled wild animals. I'd had enough of hearing Jarod act all innocent and have Paige treating his word like gospel - I had to get out of here before I exploded. "I'm leaving," I hissed out through clenched teeth. "Paige, we'll talk later."

I spun around and stormed off, too angered to notice as everyone stopped, stared at me, and whispered as I passed by.

_Derek, you're not going to believe this..._

"What is wrong with you?"

I looked up from staring at the ground as I exited the school and began my walk home. One person stood in my way, though - Paige. She stood where the sidewalk begun, arms crossed and weight shifted to one hip. Her face was set in a sour expression.

I stopped, mimicking her pose on instinct. "What's wrong with me? I should be asking that of you, Paige."

"Why?" She glared at me intensely."I'm not the one who was super rude to the new guy at lunch today."

"I had every right to be rude to him," I defended. "I already know him - I know he's not as nice as he seems."

Paige scoffed, flipping her long blonde hair back over one shoulder. "I know that he is nice, Stiles. It's Derek that's not being nice right now. As his boyfriend, you really should've actually been apologizing for him."

"Apologizing?" I laughed humorlessly."There's no way in hell I'm apologizing to him. He doesn't deserve it."

"Why doesn't he?" she inquired. "Because he's dangerous, Paige. He has bad intentions."

"Like what?"

I sighed, really not wanting to explain this, but knowing I had to. Paige would never understand that Jarod truly was dangerous until I did. "Paige, he's - he's crazy, okay? He's a wolf. And not just a wolf, a rival pack's Alpha. He thinks that he's my True Mate instead of Derek. That's why he's here, he's trying to split us apart-"

"Are you kidding me?" she interrupted, looking disgusted. "You - you just have to make everything about you, don't you? You know, I was really nice to you when this whole True Mate thing happened. I could've turned into a massive bitch, but I didn't. I lost the guy I'd been in love with for four freaking years, but instead, I decided to try and be cool with it. And now, this is how you repay me? By telling me that the guy that I like and might have a chance with, is after you?"

I was shocked into silence - I knew better than to even try to think of a comeback to that. Still, I felt like I needed to plead with her, to get her to see reason. "Paige, please, just - just listen to me..."

"No, Stiles, I'm not going to." She looked at me straight on, and with a gasp, I realized there were tears in her chocolate eyes. "I'm not going to let you ruin anything else for me. I'm not going to let you tell me that Jarod is bad. You know why? Because I have a date with him tonight. That's why."

Paige turned and stalked off, leaving me standing at the edge of the sidewalk alone.

_Hey, Derek? I thought to him. Things just got very bad..._


	43. Derek

Sitting at home was boring the hell out of me.

At first, I was alright with it. I didn't have to wake up early, I didn't have to hurry to get to all my classes, I didn't have to pay attention to lectures or do piles and piles of homework packets. Of course, I'd have to make up for all that when my three day suspension was over, but for now, I was enjoying it. But, like all things do, it started to get boring. I'd wake up late; I'd lay in bed and count the ceiling tiles over and over again; I'd eventually get up and wander aimlessly around the house; I'd raid the fridge more often than I should have; I'd flip through channels on the television and eventually just turn it off after finding nothing interesting. The house was cold and quiet, and possessed absolutely nothing entertaining.

 _I guess it is a punishment_ , I thought. I wasn't supposed to be enjoying my time off - I was supposed to be suffering through it.

At the end of the first day, I was already anticipating going back. I was anxious about Stiles being there by himself, especially after he told me that Jarod had got off free of punishment. That idiot was currently free to terrorize my Mate, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. It made my blood boil just thinking about what he might try to do. He should've known better, and I was certain that he did know better, but was just having too much fun pissing me off to stop.

I picked at the scratch Jarod had left on my cheek, which had healed over and was now a scab. Plopping down on the couch, I turned the TV on for what felt like the millionth time when Stiles 's voice came through the mental link and cut into my thoughts. _Hey, Derek?_ he said. _Things just got very bad..._

Alarm shot through me and made me freeze. _What happened?_ I asked quickly.

I could feel large amounts of his emotions coming through the link, mostly stress and worry. _Paige just went off on me for saying she should stay away from Jarod. It turns out that they have a date tonight._

I couldn't hold in a groan; leaning forward, I rested my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands almost sorrowfully. Leave it to Paige to complicate things even further. _Ugh, that's great. Just fucking great._ Sitting back up, I stared up at the ceiling, completely mystified as to what to do. _Did you tell her the truth about Jarod? You know, what he is and what his motives are?_

 _I tried_ , he mumbled sadly, _but she wouldn't have it. She, uh... she got pretty bitchy, actually. She even kind of blamed me for you guys breaking up, which - which hurt a lot. Like... a lot. I feel like she stabbed me repeatedly in the heart._

Speaking of hearts hurting, mine started to ache when I heard him say that. I didn't want him to be hurt by anything, especially not my ex-girlfriend, who had seemingly turned into a bitch overnight. _Aw, baby. I'm sorry about that - you didn't deserve that._

   _It's fine, just..._ He trailed off. I could almost hear him sighing out loud. _Your parents grounded you, right?_

 _Sort of,_ I replied. _They said I can't have friends over, and I can't go anywhere._

 _Oh._ Stiles paused _. Wait, I don't qualify as a friend, do I?_

I chuckled. _No, silly, you're my boyfriend._

_So then... Can I come over? I really need to see you right now. I feel like total shit and could use a hug._

_Of course. My parents won't be home until later, anyway - they'll never know you were here._

Now, I could feel him smiling, which in turn made me smile. _Okay_ , he answered, voice happy but a bit shy. It was adorable. _I'll ask Uncle Mark to drop me off when I get home. See you later, Der._

_Later, baby._

I could sense him go rigid. _Don't call me that._

_Why not?_

He didn't say it, but a mental image of Jarod popped up when he replied, _Just... Don't._

I didn't say it again.

Now knowing that Stiles was going to arrive soon, I looked down at myself and realized I looked like shit. Stained sweatpants, a Milwaukee Brewers baseball tee that I used as a pajama shirt, and bare feet. My hair was a mess. I hadn't taken a shower since yesterday. Hell, I hadn't even brushed my teeth or used deodorant today. I was fucking disgusting.

Jumping up off the couch, I raced down the hall toward my room and quickly searched for some decent clothes. I found a clean black shirt and dark jeans - but didn't I wear that shit every single day? Did Stiles even like that on me? Should I try to mix it up, and put on something nicer? Or maybe something more casual?

Suddenly, I started laughing at myself when it occurred to me that he probably wouldn't care. Stiles was small, had been gay before this but he was still just another guy. He probably wouldn't give two shits about what I was wearing. I probably could've kept on the sweats and baseball tee and been all gross and he wouldn't have noticed a difference.

But still...

I grabbed the black shirt and jeans, ran to the bathroom, and practically jumped in the shower. I washed my filthy hair and scrubbed myself down the best I could in the shortest amount of time. I didn't want Stiles to get here and find me in the shower... yet. I wasn't ready for that moment in our relationship.

Turning off the hot water, I climbed out and dried off, wrapping a towel around my waist. I brushed my teeth and put on deodorant, then went to put on my clothes-

"Aw, shit!" I cursed. "I forgot underwear!"

Making a grumbling noise of frustration, I gathered up my clothes, then opened the door to go back to my bedroom and get dressed. I had just walked out into the hallway and passed the living room where the front door was, headed toward my room, when the edge of my black shirt caught on the door handle. One hand hanging onto my towel to keep it from falling, the other tugging on the shirt, I gave it a sharp pull, and it finally came free. However, the force of it coming off made me tip backward, stumbling as I lost my balance. I turned, tripping, and instead of slamming into the wall opposite me, I slammed into someone's chest.

Someone small. With dark brown hair and big wide eyes.

"Stiles ?" I cried out, reaching out to him as he started to topple over. I caught the hem of his shirt and kept him upright, but he still let out a little squeal of surprise. Planting both hands - still wet from the shower - on his hips to steady him, I leaned back against the wall behind me and tried to catch my breath. "Stiles , you - you're early," I stammered.

"Yeah," he squeaked, cheeks turning bright red all of a sudden. His blue eyes were cast lower down than my face, I noticed - and nor were they trained on my chest."You were in the... shower, I see," he observed, quiet voice slightly dazed.

I nodded - and only then did I realize what exactly he was staring at. It wasn't my impressive pecks, or my perfectly toned six-pack, but instead he was staring at the towel that clung on for dear life to my hips, exposing my muscled v-line, and threatening to slide down and expose more...

"Oh, God, sorry!" I grabbed the towel and hiked it up further, until it was resting about level with my bellybutton. I felt myself go hot with embarrassment; the cool dripping of my wet hair onto my face did nothing to soothe my fiery blush. "I, uh - yeah, yeah I was, sorry. I - um - I'll meet you in the living room, okay?"

I didn't wait for his reply before I darted into my room, shut the door behind me, and slid down to the floor, hands over my face as I mentally slapped myself a thousand times.

I emerged minutes later, fully dressed, but still incredibly mortified about my near-nakedness. I walked into the living room and found Stiles sitting on the couch. His hands were clasped tightly in his lap - his face still hadn't fully lost the bright tint of his blush. He stood up when I stepped in, shy smile coming to his face, although he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Hey," he muttered minutely. "Hey." I tried for a grin while nervously rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm, uh, sorry about that earlier."

"It's fine." He bit down on his bottom lip, blushing like mad again. "I didn't mind."

I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled him into a hug. Stiles buried his face in my chest - he was so small, barely coming up to my shoulder - and I rested my chin on top of his head. When we pulled back, I didn't hesitate to bend down and press my lips to his. Winding my arms around his waist, I gently picked him up to bring him closer; he in response wrapped his thin arms around my neck and leaned into the kiss. Parting my lips, I sighed into him, eliciting a pleasured moan out of him that made me go crazy.

Stiles pulled back slightly, trying to break away from me, but I wasn't having any of that. I held him tighter to me, forcing my mouth to his harder - he gasped, which gave me the opportunity to catch his bottom lip between my teeth and tug gently. A soft whimper left his mouth, turning me on even more. I reached down and grabbed his legs, pulling them around my waist and making sure he'd wrapped them around me and was hanging on tight. Then, carefully, I began to walk up back down the hallway - right toward my bedroom.

"Wait," Stiles gasped, tearing his lips from mine for a split second, "What - what are we going to do about Paige and Jarod?"

I hungrily smashed our lips back together, feeling a smirk form. "Let's talk about that later." "We're not having - you know," Stiles said firmly.

I played innocent. "Not having what?" I asked.

"Sex. We're not having sex."

Chuckling, I kissed him again, though it was more of a light peck. "Alright, alright," I relented as I shut my bedroom door behind us. I walked us over to the bed, plopping him down first, then crawling across the sheets until I was on my hands and knees above him.

"So we won't have sex. But that doesn't mean you're not gonna kiss me like it's the end of the world." He whispered, his tone alone making me moan in pleasure.

Let's just say I didn't put up any further argument.


	44. Derek

After about an hour - or maybe three - of making out in my bedroom, Stiles finally tore away from me and insisted we discuss what to do about Paige and Jarod.  "We have to do something, Der," he urged.  We were both lying on our sides facing each other on my bed; his head rested on my outstretched arm.  I was absentmindedly playing with his hair.  "We can't let Jarod hurt Paige."

I sighed.  "I don't want to sound mean, Stiles," I began, "but I don't think we should do something.  I'm kind of pissed at Paige for what she said to you - it wasn't your fault this whole thing happened.  I think we should just let Paige find out the hard way that Jarod has bad intentions.  And, I don't know, maybe Jarod really does like her.  Maybe he's finally getting over his creepy obsession."

Stiles still looked troubled.  His baby blues wouldn't look up to meet my eyes, but rather stayed focused on his hand as he fiddled with the sleeve of my shirt.  "I don't know, that seems mean," he nearly whispered.  "I... I don't want bad things to happen."

_Oh, my baby is so naive_.  I reached out and placed a hand lightly on his soft cheek.  He finally looked up to me as I murmured, "Bad things are always going to happen, no matter how much you try to prevent them.  Sometimes, you just have to let them happen."

Stiles sighed.  I could tell he wanted to fight his point more, but instead, he just nodded.  "Okay."

 Gently, I pulled my arm out from under his head and sat up.  I knew my parents told me I wasn't to leave the house, but I was still relatively bored, and my wolf was literally feeling like a caged animal.  "Wanna go for a walk?" I inquired.  Stiles agreed, and we both climbed off the bed, left my room, and went out the front door.

It was about seven at night by now; the gravel and dirt streets of the reservation were pretty much deserted by now, all of the people gone home to be with their families.  The streetlights were turned on as the sky began to dim, and off in the direction of the woods, I could hear the crickets starting to chirp.  The faint moon hung low over the tops of the pine trees.

I reached for Stiles's hand as we started to walk down the road, having no destination in mind.  Tangling our fingers together, I gently swung our arms as we walked, making him sway a little on his feet.  He giggled and tried to do the same to me, but I stayed still, steady as a rock.  He tugged on my arm and staggered a little as he tried to tip me several times.  After about five of his weak attempts, I drew him in to my chest, pressing his back against me, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.  He wrapped his little hands around my wrists, and together we continued on down the road by taking small sychronized steps.

Eventually, Stiles weaseled out of my grip; he slipped out from under my arms, but kept his grip on one of my hands.  We'd unconsciously walked all the way to the big open field by now, the place we spent every Saturday night after the wolf pack meetings.  I thought Stiles was going to lead me right to the field - I saw him glance in its direction - but instead, he kept on walking past it.  There was a dreamy sort of look in his eyes, as if he were thinking about something very pleasant.  Or he was just enjoying himself a lot.

"I have some questions I've been meaning to ask," he suddenly said.  "About wolves."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow, but his gaze was focused on the road ahead.  "Ask away - anything for you."

Instead of asking right away, he seemed to think for a few minutes.  A light sigh escaped his lips.  "How many wolves are in your pack?"

"Thiry-four," I replied immediately.

"Are they just teenagers, like you?"

I shook my head.  "No.  The age range of the wolves in our pack starts at about seven years old and ends at about mid-thirties."

"So, what about older guys, like your parents?  Do they just... Lose their wolf when they get older?"

"Well my dad is actually human but no, their wolf stays with them.  As they age, though, so does their wolf, so there comes a point in time when their wolf has just lost its strength and willpower to Shift.  It remains a part of them, but they can no longer change forms into it."

Stiles nodded understandingly.  "Does... Does anyone else in your pack have a Mate?"

That was a complicated, yet very simple question.  "Yes, they do.  Some other guys - and a few female wolves - have found their Mates."  I squeezed his hand, causing him to look up at me.  "But no one else has found their True Mate but me.  It's a rare occasion - I don't even know when the last time a wolf in our pack found their real soul mate."

When I studied his face, he didn't blush or even grin like I thought he would.  He just bit his lip, still thinking.  "So... They've found Mates, but not their True Mate.  How does that work?  Isn't it the same thing?"

"No, it's very different," I answered.  "A Mate is the wolf equivalent of a husband or wife.  You basically just meet them and start dating, and after some time, you and your wolf decide that that's it, they're the one for you.  There's no fate or destiny or calling involved.  You completely make up the decision yourself."

"But a True Mate is when you don't get to choose who you're with.  Like us."

I grinned.  "Yeah.  Like us."

He grinned back in reply, finally going silent for a few minutes.  Our walking pace had slowed down dramatically - we were almost standing still.  Stiles’ little fingers intertwined with my large, long ones felt so natural - his skin was so soft, the coolness of it warming by my hand.  With my heightened senses, I breathed in his scent every time I inhaled: an odd mixture of lavender and the metallic smell of his uncle's shop.  It was a comforting scent, one I was familiar with by now, and one that made my wolf beyond content.  I wanted to pull him into my arms and nuzzle into his neck and just breathe him in for, like, a thousand years.  Yeah, that sounded like heaven.

"I have more questions," he piped up.

"Ask away," I insisted.

"Are you guys - you know, wolves - immortal?"

"No.  We live normal human lifespans - well, maybe a few years longer.  But about the same."

"Oh, okay.  And... Do you guys have souls?"

I couldn't hold in my small amused laugh.  "You really have a lot of questions, don't you?" I remarked instead of answering.

He giggled in response; my heart damn near melted at the beautiful sound.

Once again, a silence passed between us; we turned around at some point and started walking back toward my house, still comfortably hand in hand.  The night was beginning to descend upon us.  I reached into my pocket and checked the time, shocked to find out another two hours had gone by since we left.  My parents would be home soon, and they'd kill me if they caught me out, especially with my boyfriend.  I didn't want to rush back and make Stiles feel like I wanted him to leave, though.  I gently began walking faster, but not enough that he'd notice.

Stiles stopped abruptly stopped moving, causing me to grind to a halt.  When I looked back at him, I could just barely make out his features in the low light, but I could tell he wasn't smiling anymore.  "I have one last question," he murmured darkly.

I felt my gut sink.  Stepping up to him, I let go of his hand and placed both of mine on his small hips.  "Anything you want," I told him, planting a kiss on his forehead.

He hesitated, staring straight forward at my chest instead of meeting my eyes.  "Do... Do you think that... it's possible to have... two Mates?"

I swore I felt my heart stop as soon as the words left his mouth.  My inner wolf perked up, worry and hurt coursing through him as he asked, What does he mean by that?  Why is he asking that?  Anger flashed across my mind and made my insides feel hot.  Had Jarod kept on insisting that he was his Mate also, like the fucking psycho he was?  If so, I was going to have to track that fuckwad down and beat some sense into him.  Instead of lashing out or saying anything close to what I was thinking, I just whispered, "I don't know, Stiles."

We were standing in front of my house then.  My parents weren't there yet, but Stiles's uncle Mark's old brown truck was parked in the driveway, waiting to pick him up.  I kissed and hugged him goodbye, lingering for just a moment longer than necessary.  I probably wouldn't see him again once my last two days of suspension was up, and I didn't doubt that I'd miss him.  I always missed him when we were apart.

  I stood in the doorway of my house and watched as they drove away.  The entire time, I wanted to reach out to him with our mental link and tell him I loved him, and I already missed him.  But I held my mental tongue and just looked on as the taillights of the truck disappeared into the dark.  I tried to stop it, but a part of me began to doubt.  I doubted that I shouldn't worry about Paige and Jarod.  I doubted my previous thoughts of how it was impossible to have two True Mates.  Hell, for some reason, I even started to doubt whether Stiles really loved me or not.

I wanted to be able to answer all the questions with a definite answer, but in reality I couldn't.

They all seemed to boil down to the same thing.

_I don't know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter taking way too long to update but this month has been so busy. I have just returned two days ago for a mission trip to Romania. It was an amazing yet extremely tiring experience, we were working with underprivileged children by running a day camp which allowed them to have lessons of english in the morning, 3 meals a day and a new set of clothes and shoes. It was very long days meaning the second we had a chance we were dead to the world. Now I am back and have the chapter planned so I will be hopefully updating very quickly.


End file.
